Hermione Lestrange
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Hermione isn't who everyone thought. What could be worse then discovering that your parents are people you don't like? or even worse, they have continuously tried to kill you? SS/HG possible MM/AD CURRENTLY BEING BETAED BY ashleyleigha
1. Confessions

Chapter 1- Confessions

"What are we going to tell Hermione?"

"I don't know, however she does deserve to know the truth."

"Truth about what Daddy?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Hermione Jane Granger stood in the entrance way to the kitchen waiting for a response. _'What are they hiding?'_ she thought. Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned to the child they raised with all the love they could give.

"Oh Dear! Please come sit, I'll get some lemonade." Replied Jane Granger.

As Hermione took the vacant seat between her parents and Jennifer got the refreshments, Chris Granger thought of a way to gently break this life altering news to his only child, his beloved daughter.

After her mother sat down, Hermione sat anxiously, but quietly, waiting for her parents to explain their odd behavior, all the while, she lightly sipped her sweet lemonade.

"Darling, ah….your father has something to tell you, Chris?"

Chris gave his wife a glare of irritation, but continued. "Hermione, we haven't been completely honest with you, and we can't keep it hidden any longer. I, um, well, I'm not able to have children and," he gave a nervous laugh but still continued, "I'm, well not-"

"Dad is this one of those adult talks about having children, because if it is, I'm OK with not listening," Hermione interrupted.

"NO Hermione, that's not what your father is saying," replied Jennifer. "Well, the fact is, is that we," Jennifer motioned between her husband and herself, "Are not able to have children, we were never given that privilege."

"Hey, wait a second, you had me, so you were able to conceive."

Chris was the quickest to respond, "No, dear, we didn't." He sighed and continued. "Because we weren't able to have children, we decided to take another root."

"Donor?"

"No." Chris was becoming irritated by the second. _Why can't I just come out and say it? These skeletons can't be hidden too much longer. She's my daughter for crying out loud._ "We adopted. You are our adopted daughter."

Hermione had taken a huge gulp of lemonade and when her father had told her that she was adopted she couldn't hold back; she spewed her mouth full all over the table. When she regained her breath, she exclaimed, "What? I'm adopted? How could you keep something like this from me? I HATE YOU!"

Without another word, she stood with so much force the chair fell to the floor with a loud crash. In a flash, she fled from the kitchen to her room slamming her door with a loud bang in her rage. Hermione didn't notice the river of tears flowing down her mother's cheeks.

"Rudolfus, we need to talk."

"In a minute, Bella. I'm busy."

"NO, NOW!"

Rudolfus jumped at his wife's tone and obeyed, "Alright, Dear. Come sit, let's talk." He patted the seat next to him, which she took with tremendous gratitude. As she took the offered seat and braced herself for a much anticipated explosion, her husband marked his place and set his book down on the sitting room table before him. _Here goes nothing_ she thought.

"Darling, I've um, been keeping something from you."

"Is it an affair?" She shook her head no. "Then please continue."

"Sixteen years ago, I bore a child. It was, well is yours. But, we were in danger and I didn't want it to be involved."

"Was it a boy, or a girl?"

"I believe that the nurse said it was a girl but I can't be too certain. I refused to have any contact with the child for fear that I would become attached and not be able to let go."

"Why not give it to your sister?"

"I would have gladly given it to Narcissa, but they were as deep as we were. Not to mention, she was on her way to having her own." Rudolfus nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to get this far."

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you told me." Seeing his wife about to ask a question he knew was coming he said, "Before you say it, no I'm not mad, just shocked." She smiled in thanks and her husband put an arm around her pulling her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed her crown and said, "Don't worry Bella, we will find our child. I promise."

TBC


	2. Hermione's Quest

Chapter 2: Hermione's Quest

Hermione felt terrible about what she had said the previous night. As she walked toward the kitchen, she heard only the slight clatter of silverware on china, no one was speaking. As she got closer, she heard almost silent sobs that could only have come from her mother. _No, not my mom, Jennifer,_ at that very thought, she backed away from the door. "What was that? They raised me with nothing but love, how could I even think something like that?" She said aloud.

"Hermione, is that you Dear?" a soft voice came from the kitchen.

Hermione didn't respond vocally, instead, she walked into the previously occupied room to join her family. She greeted them with a sleepy smile and took a seat at the table with her father waiting patiently for her mother to join them. When everyone was settled, Hermione made her move. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should, and do, know that anything you keep from me is for my protection," she apologized.

"Oh Darling, I'm, we're sorry too. We should have been honest with you from the beginning," Her mother choked before she broke into seemingly unstoppable sobs again. Jennifer got up and ran to her daughter that she loved and hugged her as if she feared to wake up and find everything to be a dream.

When the hug was broken, Hermione spoke, "Mum, Dad, I can't thank you enough for everything, you've done, but I've got to find my biological parents and get some answers. There are just too many blanks to fill in."

"We understand," her father stated.

"I only have one question," she paused looking at both of her parents for a signal to continue. "Where are the papers from the adoption? I suppose that's the best place to start."

"I'll get them for you Hermione." Chris Granger stood and left the room. He returned a short time later with a handful of papers, which he gently laid them in front of his beloved daughter. Hermione smiled in thanks and began to shift through them. After fifteen minutes, she found what she needed, the address and phone number of the Saint's Hope Orphanage. Her father offered to take her to the orphanage; she got up and thanked him with the largest hug she muster.

That afternoon, Hermione arrived at the orphanage. When she entered the building, there was a young woman not much older than Hermione herself at the front desk. Hermione kindly asked her if there was anyone on the payroll that was around approximately sixteen years ago. Luck was on her side, there were three. When the trio of women entered the room and approached the father daughter couple, one exclaimed "Mr. Granger! How wonderful to see you again. Come to take in another precious soul?" The lady was about her mother's age and slightly taller than Hermione was but she had straight shoulder length hair.

"No actually, ma'am, my daughter, Hermione has a few questions for you actually," Chris replied.

"Hermione, your daughter?" The lady pointed at Hermione, and then in a blink of an eye, her face dawned with recognition. "Oh my gracious, she's grown into a lovely young woman! It's great to see you both again after all these years," she pulled Hermione into a tight hug, and when they parted, she pulled Hermione and Chris into a small office to their right. When they were all seated, Hermione began with her seemingly endless list of questions.

"Do you know or remember who dropped me off sixteen years ago?" Hermione began.

"No, I don't quite recall. I mean that's to say I don't recall a name."

"What about her physical features?"

"Well, I do recall some things." Hermione gleamed with anticipation. "She was a beautiful woman in her late twenties, early thirties. She had almost black hair with curls similar to yours. Her eyes were dark brown and you have her nose and ears." She smiled. "I hope this will help you though I know it's not much."

"Wow, that's amazing! Your memory is outstanding. You said she didn't give you a name?"

"No, she didn't. I'm sorry."

"Right, um, have you seen her since?"

"No."

"What about any special requests?"

"Her only request was that you be given to a good home with loving parents. I held up my end of the deal. The only thing that I found strange was that she didn't touch or even look at you, not once."

Hermione asked a few more questions that got her nowhere. They stood and said good-bye. Hermione left her name, number and address with the woman in case her parents showed up looking for her. While Hermione openly expressed either parent would do, she secretly hoped that it would be her biological mother that would come calling for her. There was only one thing burdening her mind, _I know there is someone that I have seen with that same description, but who?_


	3. First Step

Chapter 3: The First Step

Bellatrex was sitting quietly on the veranda thanking whatever beyond power that existed that her husband didn't hex her into oblivion. All that's left to do is find the child. She thought. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her arm. She rolled up her sleeve and touched the dark mark, in a blink of an eye; she was standing in front of her master, Lord Voldemort. She quickly knelt on the damp grass. Her husband was by her side and did the same.

"Rise Bella," he hissed. "You have been lying to me Bella."

"Lying my Lord?"

"Yes Lying." He paused to try and put her off balance and continued, "Your Child!"

"My Lord, I was going to tell you, but…" She began

"But What?"

"Bringing the Lestrange and Black lines together would produce powerful heir, my lord."

"So you gave it up because of its power?!"

"No my lord, not because of its power, because of the light. I didn't' want it to turn on us."

The Dark Lord smiled and lowered the wand he had pulled on her in his rant. "Where is this child now?"

"We were in the process of finding the child when we were summoned my Lord." Rudolfus finally jumped in.

"Well done. Snape you are to aid in their search in any way possible." Snape nodded in response.

"Very well, off with you all! Bella I want to see you in private." When everyone had disapperated, he continued, "Bella, your child, if it is a boy, I want him in the ranks. However, if it's a girl, she is to marry a death eater. It wouldn't due for them to marry below her status."

"Of Course my lord."

"Very well, go and continue your search." She nodded and with a pop she was gone.

A/N: Sorry guys I didn't change this chapter at all, I just realized that I had stupid spelling and grammatical errors and I am OCD about stuff like this and I didn't realize it until I went back to get ideas for my next chapter.


	4. We Finally Meet

A/N: Thank you to all of the people who have read this story. Especially to those who added to their favs or alerts. You guys are awsome, your adds tell me that I am doing a good job, and I don't hear that too often, so thanks. As Requested….. CHAPTER 4!!!!!! Please read and review! Pup.

Chapter 4: Finally, Answers

Hermione was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley and had tried to think of a good reason besides the obvious, to turn back and forget everything, but she couldn't. She did the right thing, she had to tell someone and who better then Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?

Two days ago, she received a letter by owl:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have been searching for you for so long. I will answer all your questions in time_

_If you a still willing to meet with me. Please come to Madam Larveche's bar in _

_Knockturn Alley this Saturday at Noon, lunch will be on your father and I. Please _

_come, we sincerely want to meet you. However, we completely understand if_

_ you don't trust us and hate us (to put it lightly). Please, just give us a chance._

_Sincerest Love, Your mother_

_PS. If you will feel more comfortable, bring Professor Snape, he is a close friend and I know you trust him_.

She could have fainted from the excitement that she felt. She didn't car why hadn't her mother given her name. She was about to run and tell her parents. _Wait_ she thought, _she mentioned Knockturn Alley._ She froze, this could be trouble. _What if it's a trap? Who should I tell?_ She pondered these questions all day and finally she had it. Hermione went to her desk and wrote a letter to her most trusted mentor, Professor McGonagall.

Her professor responded that day and by the time evening rolled around, Hermione had her bags packed, her goodbyes said, and had left for the school. That is how we found the heroine of the Gryffindor Golden Trio walking the streets of Hogsmeade. When Hermione arrived, all of her beloved, well almost beloved, professors sat together in the Great Hall. When she was spotted, Professor McGonagall stood to greet her and brought her to the table where she sat between her own head of house and her hated Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Unconsciously, she thought of the letter sent by her unknown mother.

She turned to her dreaded potions professor and told him of the day's events. "Why would I car if you unknown mother wrote to you Miss Granger. I may seem interested, but I'm really not."

"Well Professor," she paused thinking of the best way to phrase her next statement. "my mother told me that you were a good friend and that if I trusted you I was welcome to ask you to accompany me to the Madam Larveche's bar. Please sir, I fear to bring anyone else."

Snape smirked at this, "You fear to take someone like Minerva over you feared potions master. I fear Miss Granger that you are reaching just a bit."

"Look, I know it sounds odd, but if she is married to a death eater, then she trusts you and she won't hex you into oblivion and," she leaned in closer so that only he could hear what she said next, "After putting yourself between that werewolf and Harry Ron and myself, I feel that I can not only trust you, but that you will make sure that I can return in one piece."

"Now I know your reaching Miss Granger, I do not out rank all the death eaters and in which, if she or her husband out ranks myself, I cannot protect you or myself from more than a few hexes."

"Come now Severus, a student is asking for you help, you will accompany her to meet with her biological parents." Minerva ordered.

"You Minerva, do out rank me, but you cannot ask me to take a student and myself in to the path of death." Severus responded stubbornly, and under his breath he said, "only Albus can make me do that."

"Professor, please, I need your help."

Severus turned his attention back to the obnoxious know-it-all and saw desperation in her eyes. He sighed in defeat and said, " Give me the letter please Miss Granger." She pulled out the folded piece of paper. He skimmed it and sighed again, "Very well, we will meet in the Entrance hall at eleven thirty then."

Hermione came back from her flashback when Professor Snape put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger, are you sure your ready for this?"

She nodded "I need answers sir."

With that, the duo began the dark walk down to Knockturn Alley. They walked in silence and stopped in front of Madam Larveche's bar. Hermione took a breath and reached for the door handle and walked in with Snape practically on her heels. Hermione looked around the packed bar and didn't see anyone she recognized. She didn't see the woman waving from a dark corner booth. Severus nodded in response and directed his brightest pupil toward the unseen woman. Hermione didn't fight his directing in the slightest, actually, she just figured he recognized someone and was just keeping her close in such an unfamiliar place.

When they arrived at the table, Hermione became weak at the knees. Snape grabbed her before she hit the ground. The trio at the table stood as well and escorted her to the table.

"Well, this isn't what either one of us was expecting to happen," Bellatrix said nervously, "Hello Severus, I'm glad that she came to you."

"I had to Bella, when she gave me the letter to read, I just knew it was you."

Hermione Snapped out of her trance of shock, " YOU KNEW? HOW?"

"Bella's had the same handwriting since I met her." Severus smirked.

" Shall we order?" Rudolfus asked. Everyone at the table replied yes and he waved the waitress over. They ordered three firewhiskies and a butterbeer. When the drinks arrived, Bella took a sip and began:

"Well, Hermione, you are probably wondering why I, I mean We, asked you to come here." Hermione nodded. " Well, I returned to the orphanage where I left my only child. Well, a lady said that she came by looking for me as well, then she gave me your name and address, in return, I sent you a letter, and I strongly believe that you are my daughter."

" Let's just go with your feeling for a second and say that I am your daughter, Why did you give me up?"

"It was a time of darkness, and we didn't want you involved."

"OK, so this means that we are related to the Malfoys, yes?"

Both Lestranges nodded. Hermione asked a few more questions relating to the family history and the group chatted until 1:30. However, Hermione had one more question to ask, " This is kind of an odd question, could we go get a DNA test done, just to be sure."

Bellary's face fell to one of hurt.

"No I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not, umm, let's go to Saint Margo's. Of course we can't go in looking like ourselves so I have to come up with some good disguises." Rudolfus said. " Hermione, why don't you and Rabastian go outside for a moment while we get the bill."

Rabastian and Hermione left and as the door closed behind them, Bella turned toward Severus. Instead of the usual look of insanity reining from her eyes, he saw something that he didn't see too often from her, fear. "Severus," she began, "If Hermione is my daughter, which I have a strong feeling that she is, The Dark Lord has made the request, well demand, that she marries a death eater. If that's the case, I want it to be…" she paused only daring to finish her statement, "you."

Severus could have died. " ME?! I'm her professor, do you realize that you're jeopardizing my position?"

" I understand, but…"

" Severus held up his hand, " I will talk to Dumbledore and see if there is anything that can be done."

She sighed in relief. With that, they stood and met the other half of their party. The group left for Saint Margo's with Bella, Rudolfus and Rabastian under disguises suggested by Hermione. After the samples were taken, they went their separate ways and all that was left to do was wait.


	5. One Week Later

Chapter 5: One Week Later…

After the meeting with the Lestranges, Hermione and Severus returned to Hogwarts where she took the floo home to retrieve the rest of her possessions for school. She figured that if she was who Bella claimed she was, that the Grangers would be in danger if she stayed there for news. So with Dumbledore's permission, she stayed at Hogwarts, where she also discovered that she was head girl.

So that's how she came to be sitting in the very spot that she was first introduced to when she arrived at Hogwarts. She was enjoying the sound of the debate between Minerva and Severus about the House Cup. Snape amazed Hermione about how much he loosened up when students weren't around. Suddenly, the hall doors opened and through them stepped none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello mu… I mean, hello Hermione. Here are the results of the test you had done at Saint Margo's." Draco said a bit too nicely as he strutted toward her.

Hermione smirked out of annoyance and took the offered parchment. After if fully reached her possession, she tore open the seal and began to read it hungrily. Suddenly, all the color drained from her face, the reaction sadly didn't go unnoticed.

"Tests Miss Granger, dear are you alright?" Madam Pomphery questioned. There wasn't a response. Snape looked up and saw Dumbledore nod at him, and he made his move.

" Miss Granger, will you please come with me?"

She stood as if in a trance, wavered a bit and in a flash, Snape and McGonagall grabbed her and escorted her out of the Great Hall and into a nearby classroom, the trio was closely followed by the young Malfoy. Severus requested a moment alone with his two students, McGonagall nodded and granted the request. He took no time casting a silencing spell around the room and when he was done, he looked at Hermione. He was about to speak, but Hermione beat him to the punch. "All this time, I had secretly hoped that they had made a mistake, that I was related to Remus or something. Then outwardly, I begged that I had finally found my family. I wanted to be part of a family that would understand who I am, and I have."

" Think on the bright side, you are now related to me and my gorgeous body." Draco sucked in his stomach and pushed out his chest and slightly flexed his muscles.

"That's not a bright side," she paused, "that's gross." She laughed and playfully slapped him in the stomach. He relaxed again and they laughed until their sides were sore.

" Listen Hermione, I am glad you are part of my family now but I am sorry that this is happening. If there is anything I can do-"

"Actually, there is something that needs to be put on the table." Severus stated, " Hermione, when we met with your parents, Bella asked me a very *hem* awkward question, well favor. She told me that the Dark Lord has ordered Bella's daughter, you, is to marry a death eater." He paused again to compose himself. " Her request was for that death eater to be me."

If it were possible, both students became as white as there potions master, Hermione came back first. "Sir, you're my professor! Does the Headmaster know of this request?"

"No, but I think he has an idea of what's going on."

"Why not Crabbe or Goyle? No offense sir, but they seem like more logical choices for my Aunt and Uncle," Draco Said.

" Draco, do you realize what your two goons would do to her?"

Hermione stepped in before they got too into the debate, "I'll do it."


	6. Chats With Albus and Minerva

Chapter 6: Chats with Albus and Minerva

After Draco left and Hermione left to get some rest, Severus went up to explain the situation to Minerva and Albus. Severus knocked on Albus' office door and instantly regretted it.

"Come in," a voice said from the other side. He entered, "AHH, Severus my boy! Is Miss Granger well?" He nodded, "Well then, what can I help you with?"

"Actually, I came here to discuss Miss Granger with both yourself and Minerva."

Albus expression became one of understanding, he summoned Minerva and when she was settled, Severus began, "You are both aware of Miss Granger's meeting with Bellatrix Lestrange." They both nodded, which he took as his signal to continue. "Well, after the meeting, Bella made a request that included her long lost child. If it were a son, no one here would be affected. However, if it was a daughter, the Dark Lord demanded that she marry a death eater."

"So how is this significant to this discussion?" Minerva asked.

"I'm getting there Minerva. Well, it ended up being a girl, and Bella asked that the specified death eater be myself. I couldn't say no without jeopardizing my position with the Dark Lord."

For the first time since calling Minerva, Albus spoke, "Alright, I understand. Who is she?"

Severus paused and said, "Miss," he corrected himself, "Hermione Granger."

"WHAT?!" Minerva shouted. " No. No way in Hell am I going to let that happen."

As soon as Minerva's rant was finished, there was a timid knock at the door. "Come in," Albus called. Hermione entered. "Ah, Miss Granger, what can I help you with?"

Actually Headmaster, I'm here to discuss the topic at hand," she paused, "My betrothal to Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger, you don't have to do this, we can manage without Severus being a double agent." Minerva said in attempt to persuade her favorite pupil.

"And what good is he to anyone if he's dead?" Hermione said becoming frustrated. "I mean no disrespect Professor, but I don't believe that this is a decision that you need to make. I believe that if my mother has any guilt, then there is still some good in her. In which, I trust her judgment. And," she paused to move next to her hated potions professor and continued, "If she trusts Professor Snape, then so do I."

Professor McGonagall looked at her favorite student in shock. However Professor Dumbledore looked on with pride. "Alright, tell Mrs. Lestrange that the wedding in approved from my view, however, we, as the side of light, will hold the first ceremony."

"What about the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"You let me worry about Tom. Now Minerva, will you please help Miss Granger prepare for her big day. Oh and Severus, also request that the marriage occur close to the beginning of school so that you and Miss Granger may become better acquainted."

McGonagall hung her head in defeat but nodded anyway. "Well Miss Granger, let us go for some tea and cookies, after all, one can never plan too early." With that, the Transfiguration Mistress and Head Girl left the office, but Severus wasn't as fortunate.

"Severus, my boy, let's talk." Severus sat and Albus continued, " You knew Hermione was a Lestrange didn't you?" Severus nodded. " For how long?"

"Since last year. Seventeen years ago, Bella was showing and then she wasn't, I couldn't help but notice. So when she admitted to giving up the child, I put the pieces together. When Hermione grew up, I noticed that she has Bella's hair, ears, nose and smarts and she has Rudolfus' height and eyes."

Albus nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Just take care of her my boy." Severus nodded and left to go tell Bella of the arrangement.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall entered the office and prepared tea and finally sat down for a soon troubling conversation.

"Prof…"

"Please Miss Granger, Minerva will do just fine, that is, while we are not in the presence of other students."

"Then please Minerva, it's Hermione in like situations."

"Well then Hermione, please continue."

"Minerva, I didn't mean to be rude earlier, it's just, well, Bellatix is my mother and, well as I said earlier, she seemed to show some remorse concerning her previous actions concerning me. For me that just shows that she has a heart somewhere inside of her."

Minerva nodded, although it didn't show, she was quite impressed with Hermione's maturity. " How do you feel about Bellatrix's previous and current actions?"

Shocked, Hermione calmly replied, "I'm still deciding about those actions. However, if she wants me to marry Snape, I will. She could have picked some God-awful person like Crabbe or Goyle, someone completely one the dark side, but instead, she chose someone devoted to the side of light. Those actions not concerning my person are on the list to be analyzed."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the situation concerning Severus is complete speculation. I cannot choose the situations that end in death."

"I'm impressed by your mature responses Hermione. That is the end of my interogation, but I do have one final question. Do you love him?"

Hermione paused to think of her answer, it wasn't something she thought about. Minerva rephrased the question. "Could you love him?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. He's intelligent and from what I've seen, kind. I just hope that the emotions are mutual."

Minerva was again impressed with Hermione's maturity decided to drop the subject and moved to the wedding. They talked for a good two hours until Albus and Severus came and got them.


	7. Telling Lord Voldemort

A/N: Thank you all for stickin' with me so far ya'll are awesome. So for your enjoyment, here's CHAPTER 7!!

Chapter 7: Telling Lord Voldemort

The Lestrange couple had gotten the letter from their friend Severus around ten o'clock in the morning and they could relax, at least for the time being. They were summoned by the Dark Lord soon after and as soon as they arrived at the 'private' meeting, something didn't feel right. Bella looked up from her kneeling position on the ground and saw that they weren't alone. She and her husband were surrounded by their fellow inner circle members.

"Ah Bella and Rudolfus, I'm impressed that you found you daughter, and of course she will still marry a death eater, correct?" Bella nodded, "Well then, who will the follower of choice be?"

Bella hesitated just a moment as the Dark Lord looked on expectantly, and then she said, "Severus Snape my lord."

"And who is your daughter?"

Another hesitation, "Hermione Granger." At this remark, came a wave of murmurs.

"SILENCE!!!" the Dark Lord Hissed. "The child will be a valuable asset to us during the war. When is the binding?"

This time it was Rudolfus that replied, "On August 28th, in the evening."

"Very well," the Dark Lord said, "Bella, Rudolfus and Severus stay and the rest of you may go."

After numerous pops of apperations, only four silhouettes remained, with nothing but silence among them.

"Severus, is Miss Lestrange aware and in full agreement to this situation?" Severus nodded. "Good I want an heir. Just to be sure, what is your proof of this agreement?"

No sooner had the Dark Lord entered his mind did Severus pull forward the memory of the scene in Dumbledore's office. The Dark Lord shifted till he was satisfied and then he withdrew. "Well done, continue to persuade her and I Don't want to see any of you until the binding ceremony." The trio nodded in understanding and then apperated away.

"I now have the upper hand old man," the faded version of Tom Riddle said to the now lonely clearing, to no one but himself. He released a dark laugh and then disappeared himself.

A/N: Wow this chapter was way shorter than I thought, but anyway, that's what happened with Voldy. Up next, Hermione bonds with her family. Hope you enjoyed and Chapter 8 should be up soon! Much love, PUP


	8. Bonding

Chapter 8: Bonding

It had been a good couple of days since Hermione's confession to Professor McGonagall. She was currently off to her newly discovered uncle's estat4e with her fiancé to spend the next two weeks with her family. As Severus walked beside her as a guide to the apperation point, Hermione could feel the heat rise up her neck as their bodies got closer. A sudden shiver came up and she shook like a dog fresh out of water.

It didn't go unnoticed, "Are you cold?"

She nodded in response and slowly, Severus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and almost instantly, she felt secure. She just couldn't help but smile to herself. The smile stayed on her face until they reached the apperition point.

"No doubt you can apperate?" she nodded, "Alright just hold on tight then." In that instant, she wrapped herself around him and in two pops the view of Hogwarts disappeared and it was replaced by the Malfoy Manor. They parted, but not for long. Severus grabbed her hand unexpectedly and led her up to the gate.

The second they entered the other side of the gate, the front door opened and revealed a very expectant family of Malfoys and Lestranges. Bellatrix was the first to part from the pack to greet her only child.

"Hermione, I am so glad that you could make it." Bella turned and greeted Severus as well. Soon after, the rest of the family fallowed suit. After everyone was acquainted, Hermione found herself being dragged into the manor while Severus hung back with the other males.

After a couple of hours of talking, Hermione discovered a whole new side of the Malfoys and her parents. Things like their fascination with muggles, it wasn't a fascination as large as Arthur Weasley's but it was a fascination all the same. She also learned that Lucius is quite impressed with her intellect and that Narcissa and her mother loved to cook, the muggle way.

The family discussed other matters and they all decided that it was appropriate to go out to dinner, however, Hermione had a dilemma, "I didn't bring anything super nice to go out in."

"That's alright dear; we will just have to go out." Narcissa said. Bella shook with excitement and grabbed Hermione by the arm and in an instant; the three were gone, leaving th4e men to their thoughts.

The Women returned two hours later with their arms decked out in bags from numerous shops.

"Did you all enjoy yourselves?" Lucius asked from the entranceway from the sitting room. After all the women had replied with a nod, he continued, "Good Dinner is at 7 o'clock, so you might want to go get ready."

"But that only leaves two hours." Bella exclaimed.

Then let's get started." This time it was Hermione's turn to pull on her mother. She pulled her aunt and mom up the stairs into her bedroom.

Ten till seven had finally rolled by and every male member of the party stood in the entrance hall at the bottom of the stairs waiting. There were two female members in the waiting party; Pansy Partiskin, Draco's Date for the night and Omyrah Stane, a sixth year, Blaise Zambini's date. Lucius and the others were getting restless and just as he was about to send Pellet, the head house elf to get them, the door upstairs had opened. Narcissa came floating down the stairs wearing a beautiful black dress robe set the main dress was green with a black trim and had a cowl neck to accent the overall look. At her heals was her sister Bella wearing a reversal of her sister's robes.

As everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' the older women, Hermione slowly stepped down each step and her heal hit a squeaky board and it caused everyone in the manor to look at her. As Bella had predicted while on their outing, Severus was dumbstruck, and how could he not be, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was dressed in a lovely baby blue off the shoulder dress that captured every curve without making her look like a tramp. It was full length with a flowing skirt with a hem that was decorated with silver lions. Her dress was complimented by silver and clear heels and a necklace and earring set that was the same blue as the dress. Finally, she was wearing the Black family ring on her right ring finger. Just as Madam Black had passed it on to Bella, Bella had passed it on to her daughter.

Severus was in a trance as he approached the bottom of the staircase to meet his fiancé, in his opinion, she looked like a goddess. Her eyes never left his and a smile never left her face. When she reached ht4e last stair, Severus offered his hand and she took it. He gently clasped her hand and gently brought it up to his face. He gently brushed her delicate skin with his lips. To her dismay, she blushed thankfully not too much so nobody noticed.

Of course, while her blush went unnoticed, the overall scene didn't, especially by Blaise. He leaned over to Draco and whispered, "Wow, she's hot. Who knew that she could clean up so well, for a mudblood that is."

"Shut up Blaise, she's not a muggle born, she's my cousin."

"What?!"

"Bella's daughter, ring any bells?"

"Nope."

"Don't you ever pay attention at meetings?"

"No."

"What do you do in his presence?"

"Think."

"About what?"

"The evening's events to follow."

Draco looked at his best mate in disgust and said, " Blaise, I don't need those kinds of images in my head."

"Sorry man, I can't resist," Blaise said with a smile. Draco made a gagging motion and Blaise returned his eyes to Hermione. He was determined to make Hermione his.

TBC

A/N: So ya, there's chapter 8. What is Blaise up to? Up next, Hermione receives some news.


	9. Troubling News

Chapter 9: Troubling News

After Lucius got everyone out the door and apperated to the restaurant, and into a private booth, their conversations drifted to the usual family talk: school discussions, the Grangers and work. Of first courses of dinner were filled with these conversations. When the third course of Chocolate brownies came, Severus had an announcement. He grasped everyone's attention by grabbing a butter knife and his champagne glass, with a slight series of clings; he had everyone's undivided attention.

"I don't do well with this type of thing but I would like to thank you all for welcoming me into this family. Now don't get me wrong, I have felt like a member of this family since our days at school but my new engagement to Hermione is not only making it more official, but more real as well." He paused to compose himself; he wasn't used to these emotional confessions. Hermione noticed and in response, she gently laid a comforting hand upon his and encouraged him to continue. "So in return, I would like to welcome Hermione into my family." After that statement, he pulled out a beautiful platinum ring with a good sized emerald surrounded with numerous smaller diamonds.

Hermione smiled as Severus grabbed her left hand and placed it upon her proper finger. After the band's placement, Severus, for the second time that day, he kissed her hand. However, Hermione's reaction was much different. After Severus was reseated, she leaned over and placed a gentle loving kiss on his cheek and she said, "I love it. Thank you."

Everyone smiled and applauded in joy. As the noise diminished, a ministry official came in and looked around. When he spotted Hermione, he made a bee line for her. As he arrived at the table, the party fell silent.

He made no eye contact with anyone but Hermione, not even when he spoke, "Pardon the interruption Mr. Malfoy. I have some news for a Miss Hermione Granger." Lucius nodded but said nothing.

"Miss Granger, may I talk to you for a moment, alone?"

Hermione nodded and stood with the man her uncle had addressed as Bradford. Before she left her party, she asked, "May my fiancé join us, I'm going to tell him everything anyway." Bradford nodded and Severus stood as well and went toward the back of the restaurant to receive whatever news his fiancé was about to given.

"Miss Granger," Oliver began, "I'm afraid that I don't come baring good news." He handed her a folded piece of parchment with the ministry seal and continued, " This should explain everything that you need to know."

He didn't leave so Hermione looked at Severus. Severus saw her look of confusion and he said, "Thank you Bradford, I can take it from here." Oliver nodded and said, "Good evening and take care." And with that, he bowed and exited the quiet corner.

Hermione finally looked at the parchment in her hands and decided that it would be better to look at it before she rejoined the party. She opened it and read it to herself. At first her face started as one of study and then turned to one of confusion and disbelief. She didn't look away from the paper nor did she look at Severus. She just started to run, she knew where she was going; she was going home to see the Grangers.

When she bolted out or the restaurant, Severus called after her, "Hermione, Hermione, Wait!" When she didn't respond before her loud exit he ran to the table and grabbed their cloaks. "Something's wrong, we've got to go after her come on." He didn't have to ask twice, everyone stood got ready and Lucius paid for their dinner, magically of course. Then the party moved to exit the restaurant and ran after their missing party member. They ran down the street calling her name but no luck. Severus turned the corner and stepped on a piece of paper, he looked down and saw Hermione's name neatly written on it. He picked it up and read what had been written.

"She's gone to the Granger's neighborhood."

"How do you know?" Blaise inquired.

Draco noticed the piece of paper in Severus' hand and said, "Are you that thick Blaise? He has Hermione's letter. What does it say?"

He didn't say anything about the letter but instead he said, "We have to apperate there, she might do something drastic."

"But where are we…." Blaise started But Bella interrupted.

"If you are done, my daughter may be in danger." Blaise let it rest and the group apperated to the Granger's.

When they arrived they were shocked at what they saw; A bold bright Dark mark floated above the Granger Home.

"Oh My GOD!" Narcissa and Bella said in unison.

Hermione came running out of nowhere and ran toward her house. She was fast, but Severus was a hair faster, he grabbed her by the arms and she started flailing and screaming.

"NOOO! Let me go, let me go, NOOO!" She kept screaming over and over again.

"Hermione, Hermione Stop!" Severus said with a struggle.

"I…No let me go, I have to help them!" Hermione grunted and then she collapsed.

Severus and the rest gathered around the distraught Gryffindor. Severus was the closest and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

She wept in both pain and disbelief; the people that had raised her just couldn't be gone, they just couldn't, and yet at that moment, they were and it was all her fault, she should have been there to protect them. As she was pulled closer to the warm protector, she only assumed was Severus, she tried to bury herself even deeper inside of his warmth. It took a while, but she had finally calmed herself enough to talk in a rational fashion.

"Hermione, dear, what happened?" Her mother asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "You should know."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Her Father inquired.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!" She said in outrage. "WHO ELSE KNEW THAT MY PARENTS LIVED HERE? WHO? Was it ANYONE here? I don't think so. The letter said that my parents died an hour ago from the killing curse. We were all out at dinner were we not? Unless someone pulled the wool over my eyes and did this."

"My darling baby girl, not one person in this group had anything to do with the Granger's deaths. I swear upon the Black Family grave."

"That's pretty high swearing Mother." For the first time since her outrage started, the anger melted off of her face. "I'm sorry, but I will find out who did this to my parents and they will suffer a pain worse than death. Severus could you take me home please, I just want to be alone." Severus looked up at the family surrounding them and when Bella and Rudolfus nodded, there was a pop and the pair was gone.

"Wow, Bella, if she is anything like you, everyone had better watch out, she'll be on a rampage," Draco stated. In return, he got a glare from both his mother and his aunt.

"Are you referring to the time that when she came after you in third year?" Pansy asked.

"I thought he asked us to never recall that event?" Blaise questioned, This time it was him that received a glare from the Slytherin Golden Boy.

Bella pulled Rudolfus aside and then asked him, "Who would do this? Who would come after our little girl like this?"

"I don't know Bella, I truly don't, but I'm sure there's chatter about somewhere, someone knows something."

After the two returned to the group, everyone apperated back to the Malfoy Manor for the night, it was previously decided that no one was to disturb Hermione; her day had been bad enough.

A/N: OK I rewrote this chapter because after I thought about it, I didn't really like how the news was given, nor did I like how Hermione's reaction, hope you all like this one


	10. Grieving

Chapter 10: Grieving

_For those of you who are a bit confused or just need a review: Hermione has discovered that she is not only adopted, but her parents are Bellatrix and Rudolfus Lestrange, in which she is also related to the Malfoys. However when the Dark Lord Voldemort discovers her existence, he demands that she marry a death eater and Bella asks Severus Snape to be that Deatheater. As Hermione gives her new family a test run, she gets the terrible news that the Grangers have been killed, Severus has brought her home and this chapter is her grieving period._

Severus apperated Hermione and himself back to Hogwarts and walked her up to the Head Girls' dorm but when they reached the portrait, he turned to talk to her, he didn't know what but he felt it was necessary to say something. However his plan failed because Hermione didn't stop to look at him or anything, instead she whispered the password to the portrait and walked in without one word said. Severus was dumbstruck, as if this situation wasn't awkward enough. Severus stood there for a while, he really didn't know how long but when he gathered himself, he marched down to his dungeons with this robes billowing behind him. He did nothing at first; he sat in front of his fireplace and just stared into the fire. He lost himself again for the second time that day. When he did come back, he realized something that he could do, he went to his desk and wrote down something on little piece of paper and took it to the owlery.

A few days later, Severus was sitting at the round table, which in three weeks, would be back into the five long tables for school, and he looked over at Hermione's space that had been empty since he brought her back. He finally decided that he needed to say something.

"Minerva," He started, "I am sure that you are aware that Hermione hasn't been her for the past couple of days and."

Minerva interrupted, "I just assumed she stayed with her family."

"Well that is why I am saying something. She has locked herself up in the head girl's room for the past two days. I won't go into detail, but I think that you should go talk to her and possible write a letter to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, they should probably be present as a support."

"A support? Why don't you talk to her?"

Severus hesitated, "I went to her door and knocked but she doesn't answer and she won't let me in when she does." _Lie._ "Look she looks up to you, Minerva, I don't know what to do. Please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Minerva got up and began the trail to her office. When she arrived she wrote to Harry and Ron asking them to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. After she sent them out, she went to Hermione's room and requested entry. After a few minutes, she still hadn't received a word from the occupant so she took it in her power as Deputy Headmistress to enter. When she entered, she saw that Hermione still wasn't unpacked; however Hermione was nowhere to be found. She went toward the bedroom and knocked softly. "Go away." Came softly from the bed.

"Miss Granger?"

"Please I don't want to be bothered at the moment Professor."

Minerva didn't take it as a go away so she came closer. When she reached the bed, she sat on the edge and pulled the covers away from her pupil's face. She had been crying and didn't look like she had slept well in days.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Severus should have told you."

"No, actually he felt it would be better if it came from you. Will you please tell me?"

Hermione sat up and gathered herself slightly; she mumbled something under her breath that Minerva couldn't hear, "What dear?" Another mumbled response, "Miss Granger I am getting old and with that age, my hearing isn't what it used to be."

Coming to tears now she yelled, "The Grangers are dead!" and with that, she broke down into a fit of tears.

Minerva was shocked but she managed to calmly ask, "Do you know how?"

"They were killed by a Deatheater, I saw the dark mark over the house, MY HOUSE!" she said between sobs.

Minerva just took her student into her arms and just let her cry. That's all she could do, that's all she felt was necessary.

After a few hours, Hermione calmed and she sat there for moment in a comfort silence but then Minerva left to go get Hermione a decent meal. Soon after her mentor left there was another knock at the door….

A/N: Ok this chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be this scene but from Hermione's point of view.


	11. Everything Is Spinning

Chapter 11: Everything is Spinning

A/N: Ok as I said, this is chapter 10 from Hermione's view. Thanks for sticking with me.

She hardly remembered anything after those comforting arms wrapped around her and made her feel safe. She didn't remember even giving the password to the portrait. The first thing she remembered was laying in bed with nothing but tears streaming down her face, the happy sunshine shining on her face. However, in her mind, there was nothing happy about the sun, everything about it was depressing, her father and mother loved the sun, but that no longer matter, they were both dead.

She didn't move from her bed for two days, in those two days, she refused to see anyone, to talk to anyone, she thought to tell Ron and Harry, but she didn't want to deal with their sympathies, or worse, Mrs. Weasley's words of "comfort."

The morning after coming back, there was a knock at the window. She uncovered her head and peered at the knock praying that it wasn't a Weasley bird. It wasn't, in fact, she didn't recognize it at all. She groaned and got out of bed and went to the window and for the first time, she noticed that the bird wasn't the only thing waiting for her; next to the bird sat a beautiful arrangement of deep red roses with small bunches of baby's breath for accents. Upon the arrangement sat a small card, she stood for a moment and just stared at the bunch. She was brought back to reality when the owl lightly tapped her hand. She didn't smile her generous smile as she usually would, instead she just pet it on the head and gave it a slice of pumpkin bread that her mother had sent with her before she left for Hogwarts. The bird took the gift with a hoot and flew into the distance.

After the bird flew off, she grabbed the delivery and brought it into her room. She set it on her bedside table and just stared at it for a few minutes, the note caught her eye again and she decided to read who they were from. _Probably from the family, maybe someone who was there that night_, she thought. She grabbed it and held it in between her forefingers and her thumbs and she finally turned it over the envelope and opened it. Inside was a medium sized piece of paper folded neatly; however the only thing she wasn't expecting was a small note written in red ink:

_To my Hermione,_

_I am so sorry about last night's events, if I could have prevented your pain, I would have. You should know that your parents and I will find who did this and take the necessary measures to report it. Please Hermione, don't shut me out, I want to be there for you, please when you are ready come talk to me._

_All of my love, your fiancé, Severus _

Hermione was speechless, she wasn't upset about the thoughtfulness, and however she really wasn't in the mood for anyone or anything. She set the note down upon the table, and lay back down. She stayed like that for another few days.

She was out cold when the first knock came, it continued and she continued to ignore it. It eventually stopped, she sighed, but as soon as it ended, she heard footsteps coming through her dorm. Then there was a slight knock at the door leading to her bedroom.

"Go away," she said softly, thinking it was Severus.

However, the second she said it, she heard foot and "Miss Granger?" _McGonagall._

"Please I don't want to be bothered at the moment Professor."

The footprints didn't stop, they got a bit louder and then there was a slight weight change at the foot of her bed. Before she could react, the sheets were pulled off of her and she sat up and glanced up at her favorite teacher's face.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Severus should have told you."

"No, actually he felt it would be better if it came from you. Will you please tell me?"

Hermione sat up and gathered herself slightly; she mumbled that the Grangers were dead under her breath and apparently Minerva couldn't hear it because she said, "What dear?" She mumbled it again and Professor McGonagall said "Miss Granger I am getting old and with that age, my hearing isn't what it used to be."

Here it comes she thought and in a split second the tears started to come and she yelled, "The Grangers are dead!" and with that, she broke down into a fit of tears.

"Do you know how?"

"They were killed by a Deatheater, I saw the dark mark over the house, MY HOUSE!" she said between sobs.

Suddenly for the second time for less than a week she felt two comforting hands wrap around her and she felt safe.

After a few hours, Hermione calmed and she sat there for moment in a comfort silence but then Minerva said that she was going to leave to go get Hermione a decent meal.

After her mentor left she sat there for a few moments before she was disturbed by another knock at the door. She stood to go answer it, before she opened the door she took a deep breath and then turned the handle. When she opened the door she saw two faces she wasn't expecting, her two best friends in the whole world were standing there looking concerned and uncertain. She took the initiative and ran into them hugging them as if they were going to die and once again she broke into sobs and then she felt two sets of arms wrap around her and that's how they stayed for a while. When she felt under control, she led the boys into the dorm room and Harry and Ron took the floor in front of the couch while Hermione sat in between them on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We got a letter from McGonagall saying that we should get here ASAP." Harry said.

"We were concerned." Ron said. "Do you want to tell us what is going on?"

She smirked in attempt to smile and said, "I don't know if you will believe me." She looked at the boys for any response, but there wasn't one, they just looked at her, so she continued, "Well let me just start with this," she paused, "The Grangers are gone, gone as in.. *hem* dead." She didn't sob but tears did run down her face and the boys laid comforting hands on hers, it had taken almost seven years but they finally learned when to stay quiet. They sat like that for a while in complete silence for quite a while and then Ron and Harry asked her if it was ok to talk about something that might make her happy, when she nodded they continued. In fact all they did was catch up; they never wrote her so there was a lot to say. When Ron got to his visit with Fred and George and his work at their store, Hermione smiled and actually laughed for the first time since the incident. Right in the middle of Ron's hilarious story, Professor McGonagall walked in with some delicious smelling food.

"Well Miss Granger, I am glad that your friends could make you laugh, it's good to hear." Hermione smiled and said "Thank you Professor."

Once again, after the transfiguration master left, the trio once again continued with catching up, however this time Ron said, "Harry mate, can I ask her now or would you feel awkward?"

"No Ron you go right on ahead, you let me ask Ginny officially."

"Wait, Harry, you and Ginny Really?" She was flabbergasted.

"Yeah I asked her after Ron did his annual kidnapping." They all laughed at that.

"I am very happy for you both. Ron what is it you wanted to ask me?"

His gaze left hers for the floor and then returned when he began to speak, "Hermione I am really sorry this probably isn't the best time but I was wondering something. Um, would you be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned into silence; she didn't know what to say. "Well I guess that answers that question" Ron said, genuinely hurt.

"Ron, please don't take this the wrong way, I would love to be your girlfriend." Ron looked up beaming. "I just can't."

"Can't or won't" Harry asked.

"Can't, there is something that I didn't tell you from my summer."

Both boys looked at each other anticipating the worst.

Hermione took at deep breath and gave them the full story, except for who her parents actually were and who she was supposed to marry. From the search to the results of the tests to the night that she walked out on her family because of the Grangers' death; now it was the boys turn to be stunned. There was nothing to say they knew just about everything from this summer. Harry returned first, "So are you going to tell us who you are to marry? Ron and I need to approve first."

"Well you all don't have to meet him, you know him and you don't like him anyway so why waste your breath."

Now Ron had returned, "Bloody Hell, You Have To Marry Malfoy! I am going to KILL HIM."

"No, no it's not Malfoy, we are related though; no my fiancé is here at the school now."

The boys stood there and thought for a moment, most likely the most thinking that they would do all year, and a light bulb went off in Harry's head, "Oh my lord, you have to marry SNAPE?!"

"What, that greasy git? No, no, NO, I will not allow it." Ron shouted.

"We don't have much of a choice, this is to keep my parents alive, please just accept that this is how it has to be." It took a moment but the boys finally agreed with a nod and they began to chow down. When the plate was empty, they all sat down in silence.

"When is the wedding?" Ron asked.

"August 28th"

"So in five weeks?"

"Yep."


	12. Private Discussions

Chapter 12: Private Discussion

After Harry and Ron promised not to tell Molly and Ginny just yet and said there good buys, Hermione went and got a shower and got dressed in casual jeans and a nice thick strapped violet tank top. After she took care of herself, she took a walk to the dungeons. She took her time so that she could think of what to say to him.

He had been understanding this far, would it continue, she didn't know but she had to try. She stopped in front of his chambers, took a deep breath and knocked three times. She didn't have to wait long, he answered the door a couple of minutes later wearing a calming white shirt and black silk looking pants, he looked comfortable too. She smiled at him when he said, "Miss.. Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" He stepped aside to allow her entrance. When she entered, she noticed that they were in a deep green sitting room, _obvious,_ she thought. "Please have a seat, what can I do for you?" She sat in one arm chair while he sat across from her in the other.

"Severus, I would like to talk about the recent events that have unfolded." She paused waiting for the OK to go on he nodded in understanding so she went on. "Harry and Ron are aware of the situation; they are not entirely OK with it because, to be honest, they don't trust you. Would you care to step in and speak with them?"

"I don't think the question you want to ask is if I want to talk to them, it's do you want me to talk to them."

Hermione paused and then said, "Actually would to talk to them, that way they can tell you their concerns about this."

Severus said, "I don't want to necessarily, but if it will make you feel better, then yes."

"It would make me feel better yes."

"Then just before the bindings, I will pull them aside and speak with them."

"Thank You."

"About the night that the Grangers died (mmhum he acknowledged) did you mean what you said, about notifying authorities?"

"Hermione, you have to realize that that will take time to find out who did it, your mother and father are working on it as we speak, but no doubt the Dark Lord will let _you_ have your vengeance. Most likely, he won't let us do anything."

"So are you saying that I might have to cast an unforgivable?"

"Possibly, there is no true way to tell."

She nodded and sat there for a moment, then she got up and moved over to his chair and sat on her feet in front of him, she put her hands on the arm of the chair, looked him in the eye and said, "Severus, I have never been so scared in my entire life, even when we faced a dozen death eaters in the Department of mysteries. The fact that I might have to cast an unforgivable, the wedding, my new family, I just don't know what to do." After that last statement, she hung her head in between her arms in defeat, everything she just said was true and she didn't know how he would react to what she just said.

To her surprise, he took her hands in his and pulled her up so that he could look at her, "Hermione, I… I don't really know what to say, all I can say is that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and alive." At that moment, something happened, a connection of sorts, he began to lightly tug on her hands so that she got closer to him, he pulled her down into a light, loving kiss, a couple kisses and then it grew deeper and he pulled her into his lap. They kissed as if nothing else mattered, like they were the only two in the room. Neither had felt this way about any one and that was the only thing that did matter. When they parted, he said, "I promise."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but these were from joy, not sadness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as if she would die if they weren't that close. Automatically his wrapped around her waist and they pulled apart just long enough so that their lips could meet.

At that moment Severus realized that she smelled of Jasmine Blossom and mint, and he loved it, it suited her. He didn't want to, but they needed to part before things got too far. "Hermione," breathless, "I… I think you should go see Minerva about wedding plans, I can contact your mother and have her meet you if you would like."

"I would like that," she smiled and stood off of him and straitened her clothes. He walked her to the door, just before she could walk out; he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. At that moment, she felt safe and secure, something she hadn't felt since the day she met Harry. She smiled and parted from him; she turned away and began her clime to the transfigurations classroom. He watched her go from the dark dungeons and then closed his door. He enjoyed that but he needed to summon Bella.

Hermione was blushing all the way up to her destination; she calmed herself before she knocked on the door. Again, she didn't have to wait long, Minerva answered soon after the knocks ended.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"Actually Professor, I was wondering if this was a good time to discuss the wedding."

Minerva smiled and actually looked relieved, "Oh my dear, I was so worried, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come down here again to discuss it."

"Well it's only five weeks away."

"Well it's not that exactly… it's just that… you know what, never mind come in, come in, no need to discuss this in the doorway."

After Hermione got settled in to a chair in the sitting room, Minerva summoned a pile of papers and writing utensils to take notes and two cups of tea and some cookies. Just when everything had settled in the designated spots, there was a couple of knocks at the door.

"Oh Professor, I hope it's alright, I invited someone to help us." Minerva nodded and stood to answer the door. She returned with a lovely woman that, even in disguise, Hermione recognized her has her mother. "Mother," she stood and hugged her, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"My darling girl, when Severus flooed us and asked me to come, I jumped with joy. After our last meeting, I was fearful that you would never speak to us again." They both smiled, no introductions were necessary for everyone knew each other from previous encounters. That sat down and brainstormed the plans.

"I want to go as traditional as possible but I don't want to go really expensive."

"Hermione dear, your father and I have it all arranged, he and I are going to pay for Dumbledore's binding and your Uncle Lucius has graciously agreed to help fund your second binding in front of the Dark Lord."

"Still…"

"No, you just plan and we will take care of the rest."

Hermione just nodded, there was no use arguing, "I want Ginny as my maid of Honor for Dumbledore's binding and I would like Pansy to be my witness in front of the Dark Lord."

"What color dress dear?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a choice?"

"Yes, white, ivory, baby colors of blue, purple, pink or green." She replied.

"Wow, I don't know if I should go with the baby colors for me, maybe for Ginny but definitely not for me. So white or Ivory, and can we decide this when we go to try them on?" Both witches replied yes and then they moved on.

"Ginny dear?" Bella asked, "Why Ginny? How does she fit in to all of this?"

"I want Ginny to be my maid of honor, or witness to the ceremony run by Professor Dumbledore." Both older witches nodded in understanding and they continued.

They decided to go shopping on the upcoming Saturday so that she would have time to ask everyone to be in attendance and that at the first binding, there would be flowers, and all of the Order and other wizarding families that weren't tied in with the deatheaters and that her colors would be baby purple would be her other color besides white or ivory. At the second binding, she would dress in dark green and black, it would be basic since in everyone their mind, this was just for show.

After they were all done, Minerva said, "Hermione, don't forget to write your vows for the first binding. They are very important."

"If you both don't mind, I would not only like to invite Ginny along but I would also like to get a guys opinion when we go shopping."She paused to prepare herself for their reactions, "I would like to invite Harry and Ron along, and only if that's ok."

"My dear, that is completely fine, after all, from my understanding, the three of you have been very close for almost seven years." Bella said very lovingly.

Hermione smiled and the three of them went down to dinner in the Great Hall. The three sat together and laughed about the upcoming trip. When they were done Bella left by apperation and Hermione and Minerva went their separate ways. For the first time in a couple of days, Hermione slept peacefully.

The next day Hermione sat down at the table in her sitting room and made a few notes on everything that she needed to discuss with Ginny and Pansy. She flooed both girls and sat there and waited for them to arrive through her fireplace. Pansy arrived first, when she came through in nothing but her pajamas and she stated that it wasn't a formal meeting with the minister so she felt comfortable enough to come as she was. Ginny came approximately ten minutes later in about the same attire. When they were settled, Hermione summoned for toast, fruit and coffee and orange juice.

"Hermione what's going on, this seems like an unlikely group to meet with." Ginny asked, Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Oh well that response tells me that the boys actually kept their mouths shut. Well I actually this is about my wedding that is happening in approximately five weeks, Pansy you are already aware of the situation but Ginny, I am going to tell you something that has to remain confidential, you can't tell your mother."Ginny nodded in understanding and Hermione continued telling her everything just as she had with Ron and Harry and the reaction was similar. "WHAT? No way, you can't marry him, Ron loves you and you two are meant to be together, I don't know if I can support this."

This time Pansy stepped in, "Ginny, may I call you Ginny?" She nodded in response and she continued, "If Hermione doesn't marry Snape, she could jeopardize everything, I know that he is a double agent for the Order, so is Draco. So if she doesn't do this, she could write her parents' death certificates right now. This is literally a life or death situation, and this is just my personal observation but I don't think that she is entirely objective to the situation."

"Ok enough," Hermione said blushing hysterically, "Whether I am excited for this situation or not, that is not why you are here. I have asked you here because I need to ask you both a favor, will you Ginny be my maid of honor at the ceremony conducted by Dumbledore and Pansy will you be my maid of honor for the ceremony conducted by Voldemort?" Both girls jumped up and down before answering yes. They stayed just long enough to discuss details of both ceremonies and then Pansy said that she had to go before Draco woke up, she wanted to surprise him with breakfast.

Ginny stayed behind for a moment and then Hermione brought up her second request, "Ginny, my mother and Professor McGonagall and I are going to go shopping for the weddings and I want you, Harry and Ron to come with us."

"Of course, Hermione, I would be honored. I am just sorry that your wedding isn't to Ronald, he really loves you."

"I know, but Severus can do something for me that Ron can't."

"What's that?"

"Both men can keep me safe, but I know that Severus is trusted by my mother and the Dark Lord won't kill his best spy, but he most definitely wouldn't hesitate in killing Ron, I have to do what is best for everyone."

Ginny understood and that's where they left it, there was nothing more to say. Ginny hugged her friend who she had always viewed as a sister and left. Hermione took a deep breath and dropped herself on her couch, she didn't realize that she was so exhausted, she fell asleep just like that and that's how she stayed until lunch time.


	13. Shopping Day

Chapter 13: Shopping Day

Saturday had finally come, Hermione was so excited, and she couldn't place a time when she felt like this. She was shopping for her wedding, the happiest day in any woman's life. She froze and thought, 'Why and I so excited? I am marrying the schools most hated professor, and my parents are basically pushing this on me even if they don't mean to. I shouldn't be happy for this; I should marry Ron not Severus.' She paused her thoughts and plopped herself in a chair by the fireless fire place, 'but we kissed, he makes me feel safe and secure.' She threw herself back and groaned. 'Don't be ridiculous Hermione, he knows what is at stake and he is just trying to make it easier on everyone, when the Dark Lord falls, he will release me of this binding and then Ron and I will be free to marry and all will be as planned.' But was marrying Ron what she really wanted, no not really, she just wanted to stay close to the family that had always helped her out.

Hermione was all confused about the thoughts she was having, she thought she cared for him but then she thought it might just be hormones that don't give you any sense at all, and her emotions were nothing more than a crush. She sat there for a few moments before she looked up at the clock, it was eight sharp, Ginny and the boys would be here in about fifteen minutes, and then in an hour they would go meet Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall then her mother would meet them in at the edge of Diagon Alley. So she could do nothing but wait.

Ginny, Ron and Harry arrived five minutes early and so they left and arrived in the entrance hall two minutes early. Professor McGonagall showed up right on time, as always, and so as soon as she arrived they left. Hermione was still wrapped up in her confusion so she didn't say a word the whole trip there. Just before they arrived to the meeting point outside of the town, Ginny had had enough of it, "Hermione" she grabbed her best friend's arm to make sure she had her full attention, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, maybe." She smiled a big fake smile and then suddenly broke down into tears, "No no I am not ok, this hurts, and I don't know if I can do this." Tears came up and blurred her vision

"Do what Hermione, this shopping trip?" Minerva asked.

"No all of it, the wedding, the binding, the spying, any of it, I am so confused."

"Why are you confused, what is there to be confused about?" Harry asked.

"Why am I doing this, is it for the Lestranges, to keep people alive? I just don't know if I can be in a loveless marriage." That was it; the tears broke loose and rolled down her cheeks.

"Loveless, what makes you say that?" McGonagall asked putting a comforting hand on her young companions shoulder.

"Never mind, this isn't worth this, I suppose no relationship truly is, let's go and get this over with." She wiped the tears away forcefully and didn't say another word; she just walked away with the boys right behind her all confused about the workings of a woman's mind. Minerva and Ginny just looked at each other before following the Golden Trio to the edge of Diagon Alley. As planned, Bella was there waiting for them with a smile on her face. "Hermione, Mr. and Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Professor McGonagall, are you five ready to shop till we drop?"

"I know I am, are you ready Hermione?" Ginny asked and the boys nodded in agreement.

Hermione slightly smiled and said, "Where should we start?"

Bella looked at her daughter slightly concerned with her demeanor but decided that it would be better left for later and said, "How about with your dresses?" Hermione gave no response but let her mother lead the way, Bella led them to a shop that when they entered, their noses were filled with the scent of Jasmine. It didn't take long for them to get noticed by the lady behind the counter, "Well, hello, what can I do for you today?"

"We are here for a wedding Annie"

"Oh hello professor, I didn't see you back there."

"Please Annie, we are not in school anymore, it's Minerva."

"Alright, Minerva, you said a wedding, I assume not yours."

"Not this time, actually we are here for Miss Hermione," she paused in hesitance, "Granger's binding."

"Ah congratulations Miss Granger, who is the lucky man?"

"Actually my marriage is a, um, my marriage is a betrothal of sorts to, well," hesitant to finish her statement, she mentally kicked herself and said quite bluntly, "to Professor Snape."

The girl named Annie, stopped dead in her tracks, stunned into silence. When she came out of her stunned state she said, "Oh well, you're a very brave girl to go through with it, you do know that he is the most feared, if not hated professor at Hogwarts don't you?"

Hermione smiled at the girls attempt to act to make the situation easier and the boys said to her, "oh we all have an idea."

"Sorry, I do believe that you came for a dress, not to chit-chat about your situation, I can just be so nosy sometimes. Fallow me please," and she led them to a back room full of dress bags on racks. She took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist; the bags vanished revealing numerous white, ivory, and baby color gowns of all shapes, sizes and styles.

Hermione was gob smacked, not even in the muggle world were there so many dresses. She was brought back to reality when Harry nudged her to go look around. Hermione took the gesture and grabbed Ginny, dragging her to the right, the boys went to the left and the two older women went down the middle in search of the perfect dress. They searched for an hour before they tried anything on, at the end of that hour; the four women and two boys had thirty six dresses between them. Hermione tried on the first six and dismissed them instantly; they all had too many ruffles and poof. The next ten were also dismissed; one, while astonishing, had too much detail, another had a huge bow in the back that made her butt look like the size of an elephants, the others just had little things that made her feel uncomfortable about her body in general.

After another hour of trying on the other dresses, Hermione had six dress left "Ok these are the last ones, I suppose that if it's not here we'll keep looking," Hermione said.

Hermione tried on four dresses and when she came out the group discussed all of the details and one of them would make a point that logically made sense for the situation so it was dismissed.

Hermione got to the fifth dress and wouldn't come out of the changing room, "You guys this is ridiculous, and who picked this out?"

"Like we would know off of the top of our heads which dress is which, Hermione," Ginny said, "especially the boys, we all know their attention span."

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"We can make good choices" Harry said.

Hermione pulled back the curtain separating her from her panel of judges and was greeted by a wave of giggles. She had tried on a dress that was, well, let's just say that it's not her color. The dress is a baby yellow, which from the front looks normal, nice and smooth, compliments where it needs to. The back however is not as helpful: the back had about fifteen layers of ruffles that got bigger as it went down and it made her butt look quite a bit bigger then a hippopotamus'. She was fuming, "Seriously, who picked this?!"

All the girls simply were dumbstruck, for they knew how important this was for her. Harry was unsure how to express his emotion, and Ron was just in hysterics.

"Ron! How could you? This is serious and you're not helping" Hermione stated bluntly.

"I thought, ya know, if it was an ugly dress he wouldn't want to marry you. You know a crazy thought but I had to try." Hermione grabbed her purse from the fitting room and threw it at his face and was so upset she missed and hit him in the gut. After which she stormed into the fitting room to try on her final choice. It too was dismissed and as she looked down at the dress that curved her body, she sighed and fell down in disappointment.

"This is useless. Nothing is going to work." She was a step away from a breakdown. The group was silent and just looked at each other with a shared look of sadness; they had failed the one person that this mattered most to.

"Hang on," Ron said suddenly, "I think I may know the perfect dress for you." Everyone looked in shock as the tall red head disappeared into the racks of dresses.

"I swear Ronald if it is another dress like your last pick, I'm going to hex you."

"It's not, you'll see what it is in a second, let me go find it." Ron yelled from behind a random rack, A few moments later, Ron came back with an ivory colored dress. Hermione tried it on and came out to a group of faces that looked like they were looking at a celebrity.

"Hermione, it's perfect!"Ginny said.

Her mother and professor nodded in approval for they didn't know what else to say.

Harry went up to his best friend and gave her a hug and said, "You look amazing, turn around." She did as instructed and saw why they were all flabbergasted. She looked like a model, no a princess. Her pale skin made the dress almost pop out. The dress was full length and lined in a bridal shine and silver giving the dress dimension. The dress was off the shoulder, and had a Cinderella poof to the skirt, it was magical.

Ron, not so magical, he was sobbing like a little girl in a candy shop after her mother told her that she didn't need the sugar. "Ron, what's the matter" Harry asked.

"She's just so beautiful and it's not for our wedding, I just never thought it would come to this, this is ridiculous, I just wish that I could be the one to be surprised at the alter." Hermione was surprised, after all this time, she only thought that he was against the wedding and here he was actually putting an effort into making her day special. Hermione looked at her friend and once again, tears came to her eyes, she picked up the dress and walked over to her best friend and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you."

They paid for the dress, and left the store to go shop for rings. That only took them thirty minutes, when they were done there; they went for lunch at a quiet tea shop just north of the sweets shop.

After they got settled and ordered, the boys decided that there was one last thing that needed to take care of, so they left for a few minutes while they waited for lunch to come. Bella thought that now would be the best time to bring up her daughter's demeanor earlier that morning. "So my dear, what's going on inside your head, you seem really distracted."

"I'm not distracted, I'm fine."

"She thinks that she is going to be trapped in a loveless marriage." Ginny blurted.

"GINNY!"

"Hermione, Severus adores you, what makes you think that your binding will be loveless?"

"Oh please mother, you can cut the crap. He is just being this way to make it easier on everyone, that's no secret."

"No, I have seen the way he looks at you… you are being ridiculous."

"You know what? You all can say what you all want because I know what I feel and until I feel otherwise, this is what I am going to stick with."

Bella wanted to pursue the matter further but saw her husband's temper coming out in their daughter and thought better. And no sooner had the thought crossed her mind had the boys walked in. _Perfect timing_. Ginny thought.

They finished their lunch, and continued with their day. They shopped for the bridesmaids dresses, looked at flowers, and after all of their shopping was done, they decided that it was time to call it a day and at the edge of town, they said their goodbyes and when Hermione went to hug her mother, Bella said this, "Hermione, sometimes our guts are what get us into trouble, trust it on certain issues, but listen to us on this one, Severus looks at you like there is no one else around."

Hermione stood there in her mother's embrace and thought about her words. She pulled away and nodded slightly before joining the others. "I love you mother," she said, and then she continued to go and join the others. As they departed, they heard a pop and assumed that Bella had gone. They walked in silence back to Hogwarts. Once there, Professor McGonagall bid her four students farewell and the girls made their way up to Gryffindor Tower with the boys lagging behind.

Everyone dropped off the bags onto the table in the middle of the room in the Head Girls' common room, Ginny wanted to stay and talk but by the look on her best friend's face and the boys nagging, it was best just to let her be alone. She said goodbye and then fallowed the boys for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was alone at last, she plopped herself on the couch and sat there and thought about what was going to happen, she was so distracted that she didn't notice her exhaustion and she drifted off to sleep.

Severus hadn't stopped pacing in front of his fireplace since he got the floo from Minerva that she was taking Hermione shopping for the bonding. He didn't know how long he paced but he was did take notice of the pain in his legs and feet. He tried sitting down but every time he did he jumped right back up and started pacing again. He finally ended up wearing himself out to the point of exhaustion he sat down and fell asleep. So that is how Bella found him, she started poking him with the spoon that she had from her yogurt.

"Severus, get up," she said, there was no response. She tried ten more times and still no response, so she said, "Severus, there's a student cheating on their paper." In an instant he darted up and shouted, "POTTER, DETENTION!" Bella tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing instead.

Severus realized that Bella had awoken him and he did nothing but glare at her, "That's not funny, Bella." Then it dawned on him, "how did you get in here."

"You left your front door open."

Severus went into thought on what he had done that day and it seemed plausible, he couldn't remember a single thing he had done, nothing but pace all day. "Would you like to sit down?" Bella nodded and took a seat in one of the leather chairs by the fire place. Severus went and made tea and came back to join her when it was ready. When they were both settled, he continued, "So how was your shopping trip?"

"Good."

"Did you learn anything about your daughter that Draco hadn't already indulged you in?"

"Well actually I did," she paused trying to think on how to phrase her next statement. "Severus, I must say this, can I be honest with you?"

"Well, I would prefer honesty," he said sarcastically.

"This is serious Severus; Hermione is thinking some things that are outrageous."

"Like?"

"She thinks that you don't really care for her and that you are only being nice to her to attempt to make this easier for you both."

Severus was hurt but tried not to show it, "how do you know that your know-it-all daughter's intuition isn't dead on?"

"Because I have seen the way you look at her."

Severus was cornered; he didn't know what to do, "so what am I supposed to do with this information?"

"Dammit Severus, do I have to spell it out for you? I want you to prove her wrong!"

Severus did nothing more than shrug, "Severus Tobias Snape, you are an impossible person" and with that she walked to the fire place and was gone.

Severus was genuinely hurt, Bella was right; he needed to prove Hermione wrong, the only thing was, he didn't know how.

A/N: and there's chapter 13 for ya! Woot. Ok read and review cuz I'm kind of in school right now so my brain isn't fully functional so my ideas are coming slowly. Hope you are still enjoying! Love Pup


	14. The Bright Idea

Chapter 14: The Bright Idea

A/N: Sorry for all the updates guys. I had read my story out loud to one of my friends and as I read it, some of it didn't quite make since so it you all are a bit confused, I would go glance at past chapters or I can put a review on my next chapter, which ever ya'll prefer. Please read and review. Thanks as always: Puppyluv09

Severus and Hermione hadn't spoken of their relationship or feelings since the day he called upon Bella to discuss the wedding plans with her daughter two weeks ago. Naturally they had discussion while at the table with the other professors, but those discussions consisted of the House Cup, and of course classes. School started in two and a half weeks, everyone was excited and enjoying their last days of break. However whilst everyone was discussing their predictions and plans for the year, there was one thought that hadn't yet been voiced.

Minerva cleared her throat and asked, "Hermione, what are you doing in your spare time this year?"

Hermione answered, "Well, in my spare time, I had planned on studying so that I might score as high as possible on my N.E.W.T.s. Other then that I had nothing really planned, I do believe that the boys and I were just going to try and play this year by ear and see what could have happened, well I believe that it's safe to assume that Lord….. Voldemort will attempt to get to Harry this year because after he leaves here, it's going to be harder to track him. Attacking him before he graduates will be more beneficial for him. Sorry, I got sidetracked, Why the interest professor?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be my assistant this year for my first years to my fifth years. You're the brightest of your year, possibly of the century; I would be honored to take you on. If you're interested of course."

Hermione was shocked, and didn't quite know what to say. "I'm speechless professor, I really don't know what to say, I..."She paused to look at Severus.

"Miss Granger, you don't need my permission, you do what you feel that you can handle. I can deal with anything"

Hermione turned back toward her mentor and smiled, "you may be honored to take me on Minerva, but you are wrong, I would be the one honored by such a wonderful offer from a truly magnificent Transfiguration Master" Minerva beamed with joy and reached over and hugged her secretly favorite pupil.

Despite how wonderful the scene was that had just unfolded, one question was on everyone's mind, "So, Severus, would you mind telling us why Miss Granger's decision is one that she had to look to you for?"

Just then Professor Dumbledore had realized that he hadn't informed the staff of recent news, even though it affected them too. He looked at his head girl and the young professor for the OK to tell the rest of the staff. He got nothing then looks of confusion and so he said, "About that, I suppose that I should have told you when I first discovered the news myself but I do believe that it is time to reveal what has been going on around here."He got that misgeivious glimmer in his eyes that could only say that he was only trying to soften the situation. "You see…"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione interrupted, "I think that I should tell everyone the situation. I mean it's only fair." Professor Dumbledore nodded in agreement and handed it over to Hermione.

"As Professor Dumbledore said, there is something that needs to, get out onto the table, so to speak. Well, this summer, I discovered that I was adopted by the Grangers and so I went on a quest to find my biological parents and I found them. I won't say who they are, only that they, and I, are related to the Malfoys. So my parents made the request that I marry Professor Snape and I have agreed." There was a wave of murmurs and Minerva stepped in. "Guys, she is still the same person that she was at the end of term last spring, she just has a different background now, that's all and I don't anticipate this union to disturb Hermione's studies in the slightest."

Now Severus felt that he had to step in, "I'm am fully aware that you all think that I am only going into this union for personal reasons, but I can assure you that this is not the case, I am going into this union because of what Hermione's parents have requested of me because if I don't, she will have to be bound to another, someone like Crabbe or Goyle and we can only imagine what could become of her." Another wave of murmurs.

"I for one do not agree but I can see where Severus is coming from. I would prefer 'ermione to be safe over all else." Hagrid said above the group. At this, everyone fell silent in agreement, and how could they not, he made a good point. Hermione ran to her friend of seven years and hugged him, the half giant, he in turn hugged her back and a tear fell upon his cheek. Hermione looked up at him and smiled in thanks; she turned and looked at the curious group around her. So questions fell to the binding and how Hermione was going to manage her Head Girl Duties with her jobs of student and wife. Hermione answered each question with complete sincerity and then everyone departed their own ways to continue preparing for the arrival of the students.

After everyone had gone their own ways, Hermione had gone to the lake and was sat down by the shore. She didn't know how long she sat there, but there was a sudden and an unsuspected sound of a breaking branch. She turned around with a start and was surprised to find Severus standing behind her. She smiled and started to stand, "Please Hermione, don't get up." She froze and Severus took the open spot next to her. "Hermione, I've been meaning to talk to you about everything that's been going on. You see, I feel that I need to clear up some things, so will you have dinner with me this Saturday, just you and me?"

She smiled with joy, "I would like that."

"Ok, I realized that right after I asked, I don't know what your favorite type of food is."

"I like Italian."

"So an Italian restaurant Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds like a date." She said with a smile. They sat in silence for the time being and there was nothing left to do but enjoy the other's company.

Saturday rolled around and Hermione was excited, she didn't quite know why, but the emotion was still there, so she enjoyed it. She started getting ready for her date with Severus at around five, and by six fifty, she was almost ready. She was wearing a simple cocktail dress with a "V" neck, with her mother, Jane's, pearl set. She was attempting to get her shoes on when there was a knock at the door, she put down her shoes and went to the door. It was Severus.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Just about, let me just get on my shoes." The two walked over to the chair where Hermione was initially attempting to put on her shoes. "Please take a seat, I shouldn't take too long." Hermione reached for her shoe, she tried to tighten the strap but she was so nervous that her hands started to shake and it made it impossible for her to pull the strap. Severus noticed this little predicament and said, "Hermione wait, let me help."

"No that's not necessary, I can do it." She grunted after another failed attempt to get her shoe on and the shoe fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Hermione, your being ridiculous," He knelt down in front of her and gently grabbed her foot and the shoe and gently slipped the shoe on her foot and lightly tugged on the strap, he looked at her and asked, "Is this tight enough?" she nodded and he did the same with the other foot. After that they were on their way out and they headed to the restaurant.

Once there and settled in their seats, Severus started, "So, your mother told we what you said when you were shopping for the bonding." Hermione had no expression so he continued. "Hermione, do you really think that this binding is going to be emotionless?"

"I don't know."

"Hermione, you are a bright young woman and I admire that, but I don't think that you don't have feelings about this after shopping for the binding."

"Severus, answer this for me, do you love me?"

He was stunned, how do you answer that, "Well, I'm not sure, I hadn't thought about it." _Lie._

"Exactly my point, neither one of us knows our feelings for the other and so I am fully in my right to assume that this binding is going to be loveless."

"I didn't say that I didn't have some feeling for you."

"Severus, you've been my professor for the past six years and I don't expect you to love me, but I do expect you to respect me. Not as a student but as your wife and equal."

"I understand that. Well, this isn't how I expected this evening to go, and we haven't even eaten yet." He laughed to himself.

"What where you expecting?"

"I was hoping that I could have told you that I loved you, but I'm not sure how I feel right now, but I can tell you with the utmost certainty that I DO respect you."

She was stunned, he was going to tell her that he loved her? Totally unexpected. The rest of the dinner fell to the usual topics for a couple, simple ones that helped them get to know each other better. Hermione was very impressed with his answers throughout the night. The two apparated back to the school and instead of going straight back inside, the two walked around the lake just enjoying the other's company, before they walked back into the school, Severus pulled Hermione close to him and he kissed her. Not just a peck, it was a full, emotion filled kiss that grew. _This was a bright idea Severus_, he thought to himself. The two parted and were so wrapped up into each other that they didn't know that they were being watched by a pair of blue twinkling eyes.


	15. The View of Outsiders

Chapter 15: The view of the Outsiders

Albus turned from his view of the two young lovers at the entranceway to his own lover that sat upon the edge of his bed. He smiled walked over to join her, when he was seated; he reached over and grabbed the two glasses of wine on a side table. He handed one to her and said, "To us my dear."

"Oh Albus, you are such a flirt even after all these years. Do you honestly believe that I don't know what you are really toasting?"

"My dear, I am certain that I don't know what you are talking about."

"Albus, you are toasting the two newest love birds of Hogwarts. I'm younger than you Albus, and therefore, I have not lost my senses."

"Oh my dear,"

"It's alright Albus, I want them to be happy too, both of them deserve this." After this statement, she tapped her glass against his and took a sip. He too took a taste and smiled at her.

"Minerva, you amaze me with your wisdom, and you power of observation."

"My dearest Albus, I didn't choose a cat as my animagus for nothing." She smiled at him as he leaned into her for a loving kiss. He pressed against her the best he could in his current position. As the kiss deepened, so did their motions. Albus and Minerva fell to the bed and then they made love.

The two sets of lovers attended breakfast the next morning as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Albus sat next to Minerva and held her hand secretly under the table just as he always had. However, instead of participating in the usual conversation, he watched the young couple to his and Minerva's right. He noticed something different, his colleague that he viewed as a son was only eating with one hand, the other was tucked under the table and he instantly knew that his young colleague had taken his relationship to the next level, and for him, that was a big step._ Yes, Minerva was right, they both need this, _He thought, and he smiled to himself and continued to eat his breakfast.

As soon as people started departing to go about their business Albus leaned over Minerva to talk to Severus, "Severus, when you get a moment, I would like to talk to you, alone if I may."

Severus said nothing; he nodded and gripped onto Hermione's hand tightly. She grimaced and whispered, "Severus?" No Response, "Severus," a bit louder, this time he turned to look at her, "can I have my hand back?" He looked down and released her hand, "Sorry." he said.

"It's alright," she said massaging the feeling back into her hand.

After they were all done, the two couples walked out of dining hall, Hermione and Minerva were going to go discuss the bonding and the rest of the details of the internship. And before they could go in the opposite direction, Severus grabbed Hermione's hand tighter and pulled her to him. There was no one else around but Albus and Minerva so when she got close enough he kissed her. She didn't fight, she wasn't ashamed of her and Severus' relationship, and if he was going to be open, she wasn't going to argue. She enjoyed the kiss, and she pulled away, and said, "Severus, I have to go, and so do you." He quietly groaned so that only she could hear. She smiled and then pulled away and when she looked at the two older professors. To her, and Severus' dismay, they were smiling, _crap_, she thought.

They looked at each other and split away, than they each went their separate ways with their designated teachers.

When Severus and Albus got to the headmaster's office, they both sat down at the office desk and when Albus sat down, he asked, "Lemon Drop?"

"Albus, you know that I don't like those things."

"Very well, so how are things with Miss Granger?"

"Fine, given the circumstances."

"Good, good."

"What are you really interested in Albus?"

"Can't an old headmaster be curious without having intensions behind it?"

"No."

"Well then, I suppose that I am just curious how things are going in general, you know, just making sure that you are both working at this because every relationship takes two..."

"Listen you old coop, I do not need you to interfere with my relationship with Hermione, this is important to me."

Albus simply smiled and let it rest.

"Look, Albus," He sighed, "I know that you are just trying to help but I think that it would be best if Hermione and I both broke the news to the Order instead of you."

"I was hoping you would."

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"Not unless you are going to tell me anything about your progress with Miss Granger."

"Nice Try," Severus said.

"Ok, then you is free to go." Severus stood and left the office.

Minerva had a bit more luck then Albus when it came to getting information from the young witch. "So how is everything going, are your feelings the same that they were when we went to Diagon Alley?"

"I don't know, I mean I do have some feelings that have developed for him, especially since dinner, but it's all a bit fuzzy to me."

"Dinner? Do you care to indulge an old witch?" Hermione relayed that night's events to her mentor and when she was done, Minerva just sat there, in shock. When she came to she said, "Well, then did that clear up things for you."

"Yeah it did, I think I could love him Minerva," Hermione smiled to herself.

"That's good, I know that this is going to be a bit awkward. I know that you will adjust to him, but please keep an open mind with him; he really needs this just as much, if not more then you. He's had a hard life my dear, and he does not trust easily."

"He trusts my parents and the Malfoys."

"Hermione, do you realize how long it took him to confide in them?" Silence. "Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix tried for four years to try and get him to talk to them. He finally gave in when his father beat his mother to death during the summer before his fifth year. That is actually when he was first introduced to the idea of joining Voldemort." Hermione was silent in an attempt to comprehend what had just been confided in her. "Look Hermione, all I'm saying is that I want you to be patient, he is stubborn, as you well know. Just stay with him and don't hurt him."

Hermione fully understood what had been said and they let the topic drop and drift to the internship. When they were done, Hermione left the office with her head spinning with questions.


	16. Binding Day Part 1

Chapter 16: The Binding Day Part 1

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, Ahhh School is hectic and I haven't had any time to update. Thanks again.

Hermione awoke to the sun on her face in a large bed at the Malfoy's manor, she smiled and stretched and then she suddenly froze, she was getting married today, twice. She slumped back into the bed, stared at the ceiling above her. How did her life get to be so hectic? She looked to right and froze again, what she saw took her breath away, there was a single yellow rose delicately placed upon the pillow next to her. Attached to it was a small note with nothing on it but, _We'll make today a fairytale_.

Hermione smiled as she read the small note written in beautiful handwriting, she never knew that the man could be such a romantic. She thought about the man she was soon to be married and to her surprise, she was wondering what he was doing at that moment. Was he thinking of her, was he ready for what was to come? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" As soon as she said it, her mother, aunt and Pansy came through the door.

"Good morning, Hermione, are you ready for your big day?" Hermione smiled sleepily in response.

"The binding is in five hours, so I do believe that you need to get up." Pansy said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled and started to get out of bed. She sat down at the vanity sitting just outside the bathroom door to the right. She sat down and leaned into her hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Belletrix sat down next to her daughter and looked at her reflection. She lifted her hand and started lightly rubbing it through her daughter's untamed mane.

"Are you ready?" Her daughter nodded in response, Bella reached for the brush sitting in front of the young lady and started to do her hair. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Narcissa got up from her spot on the bed and opened the door. In walked Draco with a tray overflowing with food.

"Good Morning Hermione would you like some breakfast." Hermione smiled at her cousin and nodded, so he brought it over and transfigured a table next to her and he sat the tray on top of it. "Uncle Lucius attempted to make the breakfast so I do not guarantee it to be delicious." Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then they broke out in laughter. The two sat and talked with Pansy while Bella did her hair. When she was done, Draco explained that he had to go but he and Pansy would meet her at Hogwarts before the ceremony. He kissed her temple and he and Pansy left the room.

Narcissa helped the mother daughter pair by running a bath for the young bride. When she came out into the room, she said, "The bath is ready, all I have to do is put the charm on your hair, I trust you not to dunk you head but it is just to keep your hair in pristine condition." Narcissa performed the spell and left Hermione to get the rest done on her own. Hermione got up after the two older Witches had left the room and sat down in the bath. As she sat there in the water that was at just the right temperature, her thoughts drifted back to Severus and how nice it would be to share a moment like this with him. She smiled and sat there for about thirty minutes; she wrapped up her relaxing time and got out of the tub.

She wrapped a robe around her and went out looking for her mother, she found her sitting in the library next to her room and when Bella and Narcissa made note of her presence, they both grabbed the rest of Hermione's things for the binding and they appeared to Hogwarts gates. There they were greeted by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, both with a big grin on their faces.

"Hello Professors," Hermione greeted. Bother professors greeted back with the usual cheer to see the bright Gryffindor. The group turned to Narcissa when she spoke, "I should get back to the manor, and we all know that those men need help getting dressed for special occasions." Everyone laughed, Narcissa handed over the bags she was carrying to Minerva and waited for her to depart. After which, everyone went inside to Minerva's chambers to finish getting ready.

When the group entered the room, Ginny was sitting on the couch with her hair done up in a half bun and the ends of her hair that were hanging loose were curled, giving her hair perfect definition. She looked at the new arrivals and smiled her very bright smile; she got up and hugged her best friend that was almost a sister. "Are you ready for the big moment, or should I say moments?"

Hermione smiled and responded by saying, "I know I am very excited, I get to have my wedding and then renew my vows that same night, I don't think that my parents renewed their vows until after my fifth year." Hermione smiled and then as soon as the smile had appeared, it disappeared, and tears came to her eyes. She looked at her best friend and saw the concern in her eyes and she said, "I never thought that I would marry and they wouldn't be here to see it, I really wanted them to be here." She started sobbing and leaned into her friend for support and Ginny just hugged her back. She looked up at Bella and saw the hurt in her eyes and in response she said, "Hermione, the Grangers couldn't be here but you know what, You have two loving parents that are here for you now, and maybe instead of looking at the bad, you can look at what good you have right in front of you."

Hermione looked at her friend and then turned to her mother and said, "Your right," and with that she went to her mother and hugged her with all the love in her heart. As she pulled away, she said, "Besides, I'm getting married today, there will be no tears but tears of joy from here on out." She gave her mother another hug and then they all got to work.

By the time they were done with the bride, everything but the dress, she looked gorgeous. She had her hair done up I a half bun like Ginny but instead of curls, her hair was straightened and to everyone's' surprise, her hair came down to almost her backside. Her bun was not as tight as Ginny's either, Hers, while tight enough not to bounce around, there were strands scattered out of it that kept the natural curl of her bushy mane and it was perfect for the overall look of the dress. The final touch was the dress itself, when she put that on with the veil, she couldn't contain herself, and this was really happening, she couldn't believe it. Tears started to come to her eyes again, but she pushed them down just as a knock came to the door. Ginny grabbed the door, it was Draco. He walked into the room with his usual persona, snobbish.

No one was surprised about his initial actions, however his next, was a mind blower; He walked in and looked at his cousin, "Wow, you look amazing Hermione," he sounded sincere and he walked over to his cousin and hugged her. She hugged him back, she could get used to this new Draco in her life, and the niceness was a nice change. They bonded and talked for a while and then another knock came to the door, Ginny once again got it, and it was the older Weasley couple. Hermione turned to them and smiled; she went to them and hugged them.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "I should go."

"Draco, you don't have to go."

"Actually, I do, I'm the best man's son and he can't make it until the ceremony, so it's up to me to go make sure the groom isn't having a mental break down." He and Hermione smirked at each other and he left.

"How are you today my dear?" Molly asked.

"I'm alright, given the circumstances." Hermione had so wonderfully indulged the rest of the Weasley clan, along with everyone that was going to be affected, about the events that had so wonderfully unfolded over the summer at the order meeting last week. Everyone took it as expected, there were profanities said and things like that, there were some talks held that there was nothing going right, this wasn't right for Hermione, she was meant to be with Ron. Eventually everyone settled that the unfolding events were set in stone and neither end of the engagement was going to budge.

"Oh dear, I never thought that I would see you in a dress this early, even if it isn't to Ron. Oh dear look at me I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley, I understand but this needs to happen."

"Either way Hermione, We will support you, and be behind you no matter what events unfold." Arthur stated in reassurance. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug.

The two left shortly after and Hermione had a sudden thought that there was something that needed to be done. "Oh My lord, Severus still needs to talk to Harry and Ron, he promised." Hermione went on a rampage and started freaking out. She yelled about what he had said and how she might lose her two best friends and how she couldn't handle that. She stopped when her best friend grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Hermione relax, I will go get the boys and I will take them to His room where they can talk." Ginny said, and with that, she left to find the other two of the trio and Hermione started to relax. The group continued to get ready; the ceremony was in an hour.

Severus had been up for about six hours and was dressed with the exception of the jacket, and ready to go, he paced for hours before Draco came knocking at his door.

"It's about time you got here I have been freaking time, this is ridiculous, I am getting married today and I needed you here!"

"I'm sorry; I went up to see Hermione before I came down. And you are going to drop when you see her."

Severus, was surprised, he knew that Draco was being nice to Hermione, and that she was already beautiful but the fact that he actually said that, he was amazed.

Draco finally took note of Severus' appearance and said, "So how long have you been up?"

"A while."

"How long is a while?"

"Five hours."

"You've been up since four?"

"Was that really six hours ago?" he said sarcastically looking at his watch.

"Ok come on, what is going on?"

Severus looked at his god son, "There is nothing going on, I am getting married today, should there be something going on."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

Severus didn't know how to respond so instead he collapsed on the couch, "What if she's right Draco?"

"She's a know it all of course she's right."

Severus glared at Draco, "That's not what I meant; I mean what if she's right about this relationship? What if it's going to be loveless?"

Draco realized what he had been saying and he sat down next to him, "Severus, do you have any feeling for her?"

"I don't know,"

"Have you kissed?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"I wanted to go farther but I didn't want to hurt or startle her."

"So there was something."

"What does my protection of her sexually have to do with anything?"

"If you cared for her enough to stop the situation before it got worse, then there is something there."

"What if she doesn't return the feeling?"

"Ok well I don't think that will be a problem, just look into her eyes and speak with sincerity, She'll open up to you."

Severus looked at the young wizard next to him and contemplated what had just been said. They talked about other things pertaining to the upcoming ceremony, and what they were going to do that evening in front of the Dark Lord. Draco looked at the clock and jumped up with a start.

"We have just over an hour till the wedding, here let me help you." He grabbed out his wand and smoothed the wrinkled out of his suit. After which, he transfigured a black ribbon and a comb out of thin air and pulled Severus's hair back into a slight ponytail at the base of his neck. As soon as he was done he and Severus took a shot of fire whiskey to calm the nerves and as soon as the liquid touched their lips, there was a knock at the door. Draco took it upon himself to get the door and there was a slight surprise to see who was at the door.

Draco opened the door and was greeted by Ginny, Her brother and the best friend. "Hello."

"Hi," Ginny said with a smile, "Hermione said that the boys and Professor Snape were to talk about some things before the binding." And as soon as she said so, Snape appeared behind Draco with his teacher persona about him.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley please come in." Everyone did as told and fallowed the potions master into the sitting room.

"So what is it that is bothering you Potter?"

Harry stopped for a second, there wasn't anything wrong, "Nothing sir."

Severus gave him a look and said, "Hermione thinks that there are some things that need to be discussed, so something you said made her wonder if there was something wrong."

He caved, "Sir you should know what is bothering me." Nothing, "you are marrying my best friend, OUR best friend. Do you honestly expect us not to have a problem?"

Severus nodded and said, "I understand, I don't say I blame you," He let down his wall to say, "I really care about her, she is very bright and I respect her beyond anything that I am sure either of you could comprehend. I don't plan on hurting her, I don't want to."

Ron was the first to respond, "I do not ask that you jump in front of the killing curse for her, I am asking that you keep her from emotional pain and only physical pain if it is within your power."

Everyone looked at him in shock; no one had known that he was that deep. It was wonderful that he felt that it was very caring toward his best friend in Severus' mind.

Severus said in response, "That Mr. Weasley, I can promise you that I will do my best."

Ginny all of a sudden feeling very awkward said, "I should probably get back to Hermione the ceremony is in a half an hour." She hastily left the room and loudly shut the door behind her. He group of men she left behind were a bit shocked at the hastiness of the youngest Weasley and they continued with their conversation.

"So do you all have any other concerns for me?"

There was a slight pause and Harry had another question, "Will Hermione have to get the dark mark sir?"

"Doubtfully, the dark lord won't mark her because she is going to need to stay close to you and if she bares the mark, you will disown her and she will no longer be of use to him."

"But you wear the mark sir and we trust you."

This time Draco stepped in, "Yes but Sev…. Professor Snape doesn't spend almost every day with you and isn't someone that most people pride themselves in associating with. And wouldn't you find it a bit odd that Hermione started wearing long-sleeved shirts all the time even when it's boiling outside?"

Both boys thought about this statement and nodded in agreement. It would indeed be odd and if they hadn't known the situation they would question her actions and choices.

Ron on the other hand had a more personal question, "Will you have to have children?"

This question caught everyone in the room off guard. It was silent for a moment and Severus answered, "Well the Ministry Law states that an arranged marriage couple must have sex at least once every two weeks and must have a child with in the first year."

"I didn't ask about the law I was asking if you would."

"Well the answer would be yes, we have to obey laws assigned to us or things look suspicious, it is already awkward enough that I am to be married to a student."

"Will you hurt her?"

"Again, I will do what I can to keep her safe."

"No I meant since she is a virgin, will you be, you know," Ron paused and looked at his hands clasped in his lap before continuing, "gentle?"

Severus was once again caught off guard, he knew the girl spent a lot of time in the library but he had no idea that she had completely secluded herself from the boys that surrounded her. He pondered just long enough to finish that thought and he said, "I will try not to."

The boys had agreed that that was all they needed to know and that they should probably go and greet their friends that would be arriving momentarily for the ceremony.

There was another knock at the door soon after Ginny arrived back into the head of Gryffendor's rooms, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello sir, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony?"

"Please Miss Granger; it seems that you do not have any knowledge about how many ceremonies I have conducted over the years."

"No sir."

"Well needless to say that I am ready and that it is one less thing for you to worry about. However there is one thing that I wanted to propose to you before the ceremony."

"What's that sir?"

"Being a student is hard enough without juggling the duties of Head Girl and being married. I wanted to offer you a chance to take your NEWTs after the honeymoon that you and Severus WILL go on. As for your head girl duties, I feel that it is only fair to pass them on to a student." Hermione was crying again and she mentally swore. "However, I would like to propose that since you are going to be Professor McGonagall's assistant, I would like to put you in between the heads boys and girls of each house and the deputy head mistress. Each head of house would go to you with a problem before taking it to her or me. So you get to still take care of your peers and still maintain the respect of the Head Girl. And of course you would still get rounds just as if you were a Head Girl or professor."

Hermione could have collapsed, here she thought that she would be losing her goals since a first year, instead she had just been treated as an equal rather than a student, and she ran to the headmaster as best she could and hugged him out of sincere gratitude. She didn't know how long she hugged him for but there was once again another knock at the door. When Ginny answered it, it was her father, "Its time Hermione, are you ready?"

She parted from the headmaster and looked at him before nodding yes. Her mother cast a quick spell to clean up her blotchy face and the group grabbed the flowers that were so necessary and they left in a parade. Everyone who wasn't part of the ceremony continued to walk past the entrance hall and into the great hall; Hermione, Ginny and Her father stayed behind and waited for their cues to go on. Almost as quickly as they arrived, the music for Ginny had started. She walked a good pace through the aisle and met Severus with a shy smile and took her place across from him and Lucius. Then the music for Hermione came echoing through the room and the doors worked their magic and opened revealing a wonderful father daughter couple.

Hermione walked next to her father tears once again threatening to pour out but she fought them and looked ahead. She noticed her fiancé and smiled at him all the way down. When they reached Dumbledore, she turned to her father and he removed her veil, she leaned over and kissed his cheek lovingly. He smiled shyly at her and handed her over to Severus before he went and joined his own wife in the first row.

Hermione and Severus were stunned with each other's appearance; Hermione liked his hair pulled back, it made him look more like the prince that she had dreamed of. He on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes. Draco was right, she was amazing, and the dress was simply perfect on her. Both were drawn from their thoughts when Dumbledore spoke:

"Welcome, Thank you all for joining us today, today we gather in notice that these two lovers are binding themselves to each other for ever. Who here gives this young woman to this man?"

"My wife Bella and I do."

"Thank you sir. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. These two have made it clear simply by showing up today that they are ready for this. If there is anyone who doesn't wish for this union to be, please speak or forever hold your peace." At this, Hermione and Severus both turned and looked at the company present. Hermione looked at her two best friends and waited for them to say something, they didn't; they simply nodded in approval and she smiled in return. "Alright, since there is no objection, Hermione and Severus shall be joined. Will you now both turn and take each other's hands."

Hermione turned to Ginny and handed her the bouquet that she had in her hands before she turned toward her husband-to-be. She took both of his hands and looked into his eyes. "Severus would you please recite your vows to Hermione?"

Severus took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, I take you to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I promise to treat you as an equal and I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Hermione smiled at his words and waited for what Dumbledore would say next.

"Hermione would you please state your vows."

Hermione swallowed and found deep inside her Gryffindor courage. She spoke from the heart when she said, "Severus, I take you to be my husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help without question. I say sincerely that I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"You may both now reveal your rings." Both took out their rings and held them in their right palms. Both revealed a simple silver platinum Band with the other's initials in it, Severus's however had an inscription in it that said _Love Forever S/H_. Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness once again and she listened for Dumbledore's next words.

"Severus would you please repeat after me: Hermione, with this ring, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Severus repeated exactly what was said placed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Hermione, would you repeat after me: Severus, with this ring, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Hermione too repeated what was said and placed the ring upon the correct finger.

"Both have said their vows to each other and so by the power invested in me, Severs, you may kiss the bride." Albus took out his wand as did Lucius, Ginny, the Lestrange couple and Minerva, who was standing in as Severus' representative; the group cast the required binding spells to bind the two together forever. Severus leaned into the young lady in front of him and gently kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes, completely oblivious to the spells being cast around them. They eventually parted and turned toward the company they had brought together. They walked out of the room fallowed by their friends and family. As soon as everyone cleared out, it was up to Dumbledore and Minerva to transfigure the room into a reception area.

A/N: Ok everyone, this is a really long chapter and so I broke up the binding day chapter into 2 parts. Read this and then I will post the second part as soon as I can. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and adder this story to their story alert, and the favorite story. And of course thanks for adding me as a fav author. Ya'll are the best, thanks always Pup.


	17. Binding Day Part 2

Chapter 17: Binding Day Part 2

A/N: Ok guys sorry that I kept you all waiting, here is part two of the binding day!!!!!!! And sorry for the confusion, but I have realized that my times are off in my story, it may not bug most of you but I changed it anyway

After Albus and Minerva were through transforming the Hall, everyone entered leaving the new bride and groom in the Entrance Hall with the in laws and the representative witnesses Ginny and Lucius. The six sat there bracing themselves for the festivities to follow. As soon as everyone was calmed, Bellatrix felt a hand on the small of her back; she looked up at her husband and read his unspoken words as if they were written on his face.

"I think it would be best to go in now, that party isn't going to keep going until we show up."

"Yes we shall fallow right behind you." Lucius said. As soon as Hermione's parents were inside the great doors, Lucius offered his arm to Ginny who smiled and took it. The two walked through the doors and that's when Severus and Hermione heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, May we stand and welcome the two lovely people that brought us together today," a pause, the couple assumed that Lucius looked at Ginny before continuing, "Severus and Hermione Snape!" There was a loud cheer, as expected with the size of the group, which cued the couple to fallow the two couples that preceded them.

As soon as they entered the doors, they were greeted by numerous rice pieces that Minerva and Bella had so lovely put together in bags for the guests. Both ducked their heads as they continued toward the newly set head table where they were joined by the Maid of Honor and the best man on the left of Hermione and the Lestranges to the right of Severus. When they sat down, everyone followed suit and as if on cue, the tables were stuffed with a lovely lunch for all the guests. Everyone dug in and chatted amongst themselves while the head table was unusually quiet.

Severus couldn't help it, he usually liked the silence when he was eating but there was an eerie shadow hanging over the bunch. "Hermione," he waited for her to look at him, she never did. He reached over and grabbed her hand lovingly and pulled it to his lips, as he expected, his lips touching her soft skin got her attention, and she smiled in response. "Hermione, what is bugging you my dear?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You need to work on your poker face."

"What?"

"You are a horrible liar."

"I am not!"

"Then what is wrong?"

She sighed, what could it hurt, "I am nervous about tonight, as you have so politely pointed out, I can't lie worth my life and what if I slip? What if he knows, what if….."

"Hermione calm down alright? He will know, I will explain it all to him if he needs it, I will protect you."

She smiled and said, "I appreciate that," She paused and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Are you embarrassed by your rant of questions?" Her father asked.

She smirked at him before returning her attention to her husband, "No, I am blushing because I have a loving man, great friends, a wonderful family and I simply could not ask for more."

Severus leaned in at her words, "I love you Mrs. Snape." Before she could reply his lips lightly touched hers and his hand instinctively went to her stomach hidden by the bodice of her dress.

She couldn't help but smile back when they broke apart and laid her hand lovingly over his, "I love you too Mr. Snape."

"Ok enough mushy gooshy over here," Ginny said, "I hate to ruin your moment but please remember Hermione, I have him as a professor."

"I know, that's why I asked you to be my maid of honor." Hermione smiled devilishly.

Lucius knew how to resolve this, he stood with his glass of wine and a fork. He clanked the two pieces together, "May I have your attention please, I believe that it is now time for the first toast of the wedding." He turned toward his best friend and his niece, "Severus, you have proven yourself a loyal friend to both to Hermione's parents and to me and my family. I can only hope that that loyalty will continue into your marriage. Hermione, you are a Gryffindor through and through, use those traits to comfort your husband. I cannot ask that you two understand everything about each other in the first year; marriage is all about giving and taking. Give love, compassion, understanding, space and your heart to the person next to you. Take the love given, criticism, the open arms offered, and most importantly, take one day at a time. Love may seem quick and easy, but remember that this relationship will blossom into so much more then it is now. Please be good to each other and drink in every look between the two of you filled with love. To Severus and Hermione."

"To Severus and Hermione," the crown said together picking up their glasses and drinking from them. Severus and Hermione looked at each other and shared another sweet short kiss and looked at the group in front of them. After a half an hour or so, it was Ginny's turn to give works of encouragement to the couple.

She mimicked Lucius's actions to gain everyone's attention, when she had it, she started her speech. "I doubt that my speech will live up to Mr. Malfoy's but I will certainly try. Severus, Hermione, I have had the honor of being part of this union, and I cannot put into words the emotions that have been exposed. Severus, I have known of you since my brother Charlie and the others started school however many years ago. I heard horror stories of how you used to strike fear into their very beings. However today, I have seen how that is just a facade and that it is your way of keeping your students in control so that they might learn the lessons that you give them, some take it in some don't. The way you look at Hermione gives us all something lovely to look at today. Hermione, I have known you since Ron's first year here at school, and I have had the privilege of growing up with you, spending summers together, getting into trouble and simply enjoying each other's company. You are my sister no matter what your last name. The way you two treat each other is amazing, I have never seen two people respect and care about each other, other than a handful of couples, my parents included. You two have so much potential it is unreal, Severus, I am excited to call you extended family, as my brother, please take care of my sister and Hermione, you know that we expect nothing less than from you. Love each other more with each new day; celebrate your love every hour, every minute that you breathe. Smile at each other despite who is looking, touch lovingly every chance you get and never raise a hand out of anger or frustration. And as Lucius said, take care of each other. We raise our glasses to Severus and Hermione."

The group once again raised their glasses and drank to the couple, the couple sharing another kiss.

"Well I am having fun telling the couple words of endearments and all but I do believe that it is time that Hermione and Severus Share a dance, their first dance as Husband and wife." Harry said loudly. 'Here here's' could be heard all around and so the Severus looked at Hermione who shrugged. He stood offering his hand for her to stand and then his arm to escort her to the floor. A calming waltz started to play when they hit the floor and as soon as they reached the center, Severus turned placing his left hand at the small of her back while placing his right hand in hers. He led her around the floor with the hint of a smile on his face, she never took her eyes off of him and smiled the whole time, she didn't try to hide the happiness that she felt. Toward the end of the song, Hermione had tears creeping down her cheeks but she kept dancing. Eventually the song ended and the two stood in place for a moment. Severus reached a loving hand up and swept her tears away before once again kissing her. He couldn't help but love the feel of her lips on his, he felt complete when they were close together.

Neither noticed that there were four sets of eyes on them as the final scene unfolded in front of them. Bella and Rudolfus were smiling seeing their daughter so happy, Rudolfus actually noticed the tears streaking down his own wife's face and he took the same action as Severus wiping them away and kissing her. She smiled and grabbed his hand and their fingers instinctively entwined. After a moment he released her hand and stood going to the edge of the dance floor. The other two sets of eyes belonged to the Headmaster and his deputy, they shared a knowing glance and Albus gently grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers ever so tenderly.

"Well my dear, we have another pair of love birds on our hands don't we."

"It seems that way, Albus." Minerva smiled at her companion and turned her attention back to the couple now leaving the floor.

Before they could step off, they met Rodolfus, He grabbed his daughter's free hand and turned to Severus, "Would you mind if I stole her from you for a dance Severus?"

"Not at all." Severus gave his wife a small squeeze on the hand and continued to his seat where he and Bella watched the two started to dance together. After a round or two, they were joined by other father daughter couples, Ginny and Arthur included. That dance eventually ended and Hermione leaned into her father giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They exited in the same manner that Severus attempted and when they reached the head table, Severus stood and helped Hermione into her chair. As soon as he was seated, a bunch of red headed boys and one with almost black hair stood up. "While giving words of encouragement to the couple is nice, I believe that we all are in agreement that there was one thing not said," harry said smiling at his best friend. "Ron would you do the honors."

"I would, Severus, Ginny is right, Hermione is like a sister, but not just to her, but to the entire Weasley clan, Harry included. If you hurt her in anyway, just know that you will have at least six young men and possibly our father as well after you. Despite your years of experience ahead of all of us, we will take you down." He pointed to Severus and fixed him with a death glare.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!!" Molly shouted from another table, quiet snickers could be heard from around the room.

"To the happy couple," Ron said with a relaxed demeanor. It took a moment for people to recover from the small speech, but there was another toast. After which, Hermione was swept away by Charlie for a tango, Fred and George for a Mambo and then her two best friends for a simple stress relief dance that they had come up with over a random summer.

Severus watched on, while carrying on random conversations, as his wife smiled and glowed as she was surrounded by those that she cared most about. He could live with Weasley's remark; he knew it was true, if it weren't him, his friend and his brothers, it would be Minerva coming to castrate him for harming her most precious lion. He smiled at the thought of the woman unleashing her Scottish temper on him. Soon it was time for the guests to slowly to trickle out. Each person came up to the couple before departing, shaking Severus' hand and kissing Hermione's cheek wishing them both the best. Finally it was down to the professors, the Weasley's, Potter and the families. Each professor, besides Minerva and Albus, came through extending their hand to Severus and Hermione welcoming her to the staff. The Weasley's followed suite, the brother's first, then Molly and Arthur.

When Molly reached the couple she spoke, "I must apologize for my children, and I know I raised them better than that."

"Please Molly, we all know that they are right, if it's not them, it's going to be Minerva and Albus, and we can all only imagine what will happen if that happened. It's great to know that Hermione will still have her friends to turn to if she should need anything, even after marrying their hated professor." Severus said with a smile. Molly Hugged him and Hermione goodbye before departing with her children. Arthur smiled and gave the couple their wished.

Harry came through soon after that and hugged Hermione as if she was going to disappear, when he pulled away, he said, "Don't be a stranger to the common room now, and you better still cheer for Gryffindor during quiddich."

Hermione tossed her head back and laughed, "Not even you know who could talk me into cheering for my husband's house." She swept her friend into another hug and he shook Severus hand with nothing but a 'Sir.' And he left. The doors shut behind him and Hermione collapsed into a nearby chair. Severus rushed to her side and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am just exhausted from all that dancing, I don't know how molly does it; those boys all have too much energy." She smiled at him and patted his hand. "How long do we have?"

"About two and a half hours," Her mother replied.

"Wow I would have thought that it would have been less, has it really been only five hours?"

"Yes my dear," Albus said, "You know, I don't believe that your soon-to-be Head of house would object to you going and resting up a bit before you have to go tonight."

"Oh my no, I could fix up the bed and you could go lay down, Hermione."

"I don't want to put anyone out."

"nonsense, you and Severus are not married in Voldemort's eyes," Bella, Rudolfus, Lucius, Draco and Severus cringed at the name, but Minerva didn't notice, "So I don't think he would approve of you sleeping in your marital bed before you are 'wed.' and fro what I hear, Severus you have been up since four this morning so you should rest too, Lucius can you come get him when he has an hour?" Lucius nodded; "Ok and then Bella and I can get you Hermione when you have an hour left as well, fair?" everyone nodded and left to their specified destinations.

Lucius and Draco accompanied Severus to Malfoy Manor and let him lay down, since they agreed to let Hermione and Severus to get married in the manor anyway, they didn't see the harm in letting him rest there. Hermione was accompanied by Minerva and Bella to Minerva's quarters where she laid down. She was out in under a minute and so they left the sleeping girl to rest.

"Would you like to rest too Bella, you look exhausted." I would but my husband and I have to go help prepare the manor for the binding this evening, I can be back here to help Hermione get ready when she has an hour left if that's alright with you."

"Of course my dear, why don't you just floo in and we will be waiting for you." And with that Bella left the room to join her husband at the house.

An hour and a half later, everyone was up and going again. Severus being the man that he is was easy to get up but Hermione proved to be a bit more difficult. Minerva shook her, called out after her and finally resorted to saying, 'Hermione dear, your book is on fire." Hermione shot up so fast, the older woman was laughing so hard when she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"That wasn't very nice Minerva." She sighed.

"I am terribly sorry my dear, but you now have fifty minutes until you have to leave."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes so we should get started."

Hermione quickly grabbed the bath robe that her mother had so kindly left and quickly changed out of her ivory wedding dress and jumped into the robe quite quickly. She sat down as Minerva helped her pull down her hair so that they could lightly pull it back into a half ponytail, which they accomplished two minutes before Bella flooed into Minerva's office. She was carrying Hermione's robes for the ceremony. Hermione quickly grabbed them and changed in record time. She added the finishing touches to her look and then before she left she went to her professor and hugged her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You are welcome my dear, please inform Albus and myself when you two return."

"I don't want to wake you."

"Hermione, you are soon to be my apprentice, I won't sleep a wink until I know that you and Severus are safely back in the castle, understood."

"yes." And with that the two women were off through the floo to manor.

When they arrived, Bella rushed her daughter off to her room that she and her husband would share on visits. She sat and relaxed, her mother brought her a cup of tea to help her relax. "Is Severus here?"

"Yes he is in a guest room down the hall." Her father answered from the doorway.

"Hello father."

"Hello my beautiful daughter, I wanted to come and make sure that you understood how this ceremony was going to work. You will not be escorted by me. You and Severus will meet at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall and you two will walk in front of the death eaters and our lord. He will perform the ceremony, obviously and then we will stay for dinner, after that I am sure that you and Severus will be off to do other things this evening."

"Alright, I understand."

"Above all Hermione, do remember this, it is very important, do not look at him unless it is instructed, and is that clear?"

"Yes mother."

"Ok well then shall we?" Rudolfus and his wife transfigured his wife's robes and his into simple black robes with hoods. The placed the hoods over their heads and their masks appeared instantly in their hands. The lead Hermione out of the room and when they hit the hall way, they placed their masks upon their faces and continued to lead her to the entrance hall where Severus was fidgeting with his robes, no surprise to anyone, they were all black. When Hermione reached him, her parents looked back for one more encouraging nod and then they continued on to go meet with the others.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as it gets Severus."

He nodded in understanding and then he offered her his arm. There they stood waiting for the doors to open, and when they did, Hermione took a deep breath and continued onward with Severus by her side. They strode up to Voldemort and waited for him to continue.

"My children," he started, "My most loyal followers have gathered here today to witness the joining of one of our own. Severus is choosing this evening to join himself to Hermione Lestrange, to bear an heir with her and to continue our legacy. As is tradition, is there anyone who objects to this binding?" There was no one, "I thought not. Now let us continue. I would love to dawn on about the simplicities of love but it is simply not done, for this isn't a love binding, it is for duty, Severus has a duty to me and Hermione has a duty to her parents, this is no secret, so I will simply ask that these two repeat, one at a time, after me. Severus, please repeat after me. 'Hermione, I promise to protect you from our enemies, and help you grow in our ways that we are destined to live. I vow to honor you and never dishonor you in anyway.'" Severus repeated what was necessary and then Voldemort turned to Hermione, "My darling daughter, Hermione, Please repeat after me, 'I Hermione promise to uphold my family's honor both past and future. I promise to honor and obey my husband as he sees fit. I promise to keep an open mind as I enter this union and to always be faithful to those who vow to protect me.'" Hermione did as instructed. "Please place your rings upon each other's finger and say the enchantment. 'Ego redimio vobis pro infinito, is ego sudo'" Both parties did so and when both rings were placed, there was a green glow around their hands, sealing the deal.

"Now that we have all witnessed this bonding; let us sit down to the first dinner with the married couple." He waved his hands and there was a long table that took up the whole room. Everyone took a seat leaving five seats available at the head of the table; Voldemort obviously took the head with the Snapes on his left and the Lestranges on his right. Dinner went off without a hitch, but as they sat, Hermione had something on her mind.

"My Lord, do I need to receive the Dark Mark? I don't want to be forward, I just thought that since I am here, I should get it that way I don't here second had from my husband that there is a meeting."

"Ah, very good question child. The answer is no, you will not receive the mark, I need you to stay close to Potter as much as you can and report when you I need an update. I will rarely summon you, child, simply because being so close to the boy, I can't have you coming to every meeting. I have them more then I believe you realize for updates, and having my arch enemies best friend here that often would cause suspicions to arise."

"So what do you propose sir?"

Voldemort thought for a moment and transfigured a charm out of air and handed it to her after he tapped it with his wand and muttered a curse she didn't understand. "This charm is to be worn at all times, It will heat up when I require an update from you. I would have you tell Severus but I need him focused on Dumbledore that man is very cunning and I need him on full alert for his job."

"I understand, Severus could you help me?" Severus turned to his wife and helped her clasp the chain of the necklace from Voldemort around her neck.

After a while of sitting, Hermione yawned. She tried to hide it but there was only one person that noticed.

"Are you tired my child?" Voldemort asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"My lord, I regretfully must say yes, it has been a stressful day and I didn't sleep well last night."

"I see, well Severus, you better get her home so that you can both perform the duties required of you before we lose her for the night, you are both dismissed."

"Thank you My Lord." Severus said standing with a bow. Hermione said thank you as well and she curtsied low to her new 'master.' She walked around giving her cousin, aunt, uncle and parents a decent farewell.

As they left the manor and appeared in front of Hogwarts Gates she turned to her 'official' new husband, "Is it too much to ask for one more kiss?"

"Not at all," He bent down and brushed his lips against hers and this time, he let them linger longer then he had all day. He kissed her again and as they kissed, he allowed his arms to snake around her waist pulling her closer to him. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss went from a quick show of love to a heated passionate kiss. Hermione felt her feet leave the ground and so she bent her knees, trusting Severus not to drop her. They pulled away when the need for air over came them. He held her for a moment before he lowered her to the ground.

When her feet met the ground again, she looked up at him and said, "Minerva wanted us to alert the two of them when we got back."

"Well then we better not keep them waiting. The sooner we see them, the sooner we can go on with our night." He kissed her once more quickly and then they continued on their journey to the castle. They didn't have to go far to find the two older professors that were so anxious for their return. The second they entered the doors, they noticed that Albus and Minerva were sitting on the grand stair case, as soon as they were in and the door was shut, Hermione was attacked by a very nervous Minerva.

"Oh thank Heaven that you are alright Hermione, I was so nervous."

"She can see that Minerva, would you mind releasing her before you break her in two?"

Albus took this time to step in, "How did it go?"

"Seemingly well considering the fact that we both came back her breathing and with a pulse."

"Severus be nice, they are only concerned, and they have full right to be considering where we just came from."

"Well do we have to get the third degree now?"

"Yes. Now what is it that you wish to know Headmaster?"

Before Albus could ask anything, Minerva jumped in, "Did he force you to get the mark?" in reply, Hermione lifted up both of her sleeves, "No."

"Did you have to do anything?"

"Just say our vows, if they can be called that." She thought, then something occurred to her, "HONOR AND OBEY? What was up with that, does he not know that you can't control a Gryffindor?"

"I didn't write the vows Hermione, besides; the only thing from that ceremony that matters is the enchantment we spoke as the rings were placed upon our finger."

"Speaking of which, what did we say?"

"_I bind to you for eternity, this I swear_, in Latin. It is a tradition in pure blooded families to keep from cheating."

"Oh, alright."

"Did he say anything about attacks," the headmaster inquired.

"No, if he did it was in code, one that he didn't bother to share."

"Did he know about the ceremony from this morning?"

"Again not that I knew of Albus." Severus replied getting restless.

That was all that Albus had for the two newest couple of Hogwarts before he let them go he turned to Hermione, "Hermione I set up for you to take your NEWTs in eight days, I assume that it will ample enough time for you and Your husband to relax and get settled into your lives?"

"Of course Albus." And with that, Albus was gone pulling Minerva along with him.

The couple walked to Severus' quarters and entered, Severus shut and warded the door. As he turned around, he noticed that his wife had removed her outer robe and was heading toward the couch. Before she could get too far away, he quickly removed his own outer robe and he snaked his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her collarbone. "My beautiful bride, I have a question."

"And what question might that be my dear husband?"

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted from our actions this evening?"

"MMM…That's a good question, you know I just can't remember for the life of me," she smiled, "You know, we could just start over."

"That is the greatest idea I have heard from you since we have been wed."

"I thought so." He leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he had inside him. This was the best day of his life; HE was married to the brains of the Golden trio, and the most beautiful witch of her age. He once again wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground. He carried her to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. He couldn't help but pull away to look at her; she looked positively delightful with her hair sprawled out over the comforter and a smile almost painted on her face.

He leaned over her again placing soft kisses all over her face, then he trailed down her neck, across to her shoulder, he kissed across to the other one too.

"Severus?"

"Mmm."

"Severus!"

"Yes."

"Can we get more on the bed, we are sliding off."

Severus didn't stop his motions, he simply grabbed her waist and hips and pushed her more on to the bed. "Better?"

"Much, now come here." She grabbed her husband around the neck and pulled him to her, where she kissed him passionately once again. As their lips met, she started to undo his shirt while he started to remove her dress. She slipped off his shirt off of each shoulder and down his arms while he slipped the straps of the dress down her arms.

Hermione started to work on her husband's pants as he continued to slowly expose her. Soon they were both nude on the bed. He caressed each part of her lovingly, and was about to enter her when Ron's words ran through his head, she's a virgin, completely untouched. He sighed, "Is everything alright Severus?"

He looked at her, so much care behind those chocolate eyes. "No just had a thought."

"Care to share?"Severus didn't respond he simply leaned over her abdomen and kissed it; Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly made his way down to her hips, kissing her everywhere he touched. When he reached her entrance, she moaned. She felt this rush course though her body.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Severus was once again covering her body with his. He was looking at her, "Hermione?"

"Severus Please?" she looked at him with pleading eyes, he knew what she was asking before she said it. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. When he looked at her again, she had tears running down her face.

"Hermione?"

"Please Severus, please don't stop." He leaned into her kissing her lovingly as their bodies moved as one. They both reached their climaxes minutes later; both breathing heavily from the bodily reaction and the endless kissing. Before Severus rolled off of her, he kissed her once more and then laid next to her pulling her to him. She leaned into him in exhaustion, within minutes; both were asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Hello everyone, another long chapter and sorry about all the changes, and I want to let everyone know that I made the rating mature because as I made the outline, I realized that the themes expressed are more mature then I initially thought; there was no easy way to write what I had in mind and still keep the rating TEEN, I hope that it is alright with all of you, I would hate to lose my readers. Please read and review, thanks PUP


	18. First Day Together

Chapter 18: First Day Together

Hermione awoke to a cold breeze on her bare back, she rolled over expecting to see her husband, and he wasn't there. She frowned as she looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere. She moved to sit up and gasped in pain, she let it subside before she moved again to try and sit up. It eventually did and she moved herself to the sitting position, once again she let the pain die before she went to move again. After the painful sit up, she grabbed her robe in her vanity just in the other side of night stand; she tightened it around her slender waist and went to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and her amazingly straight hair. After that she slowly and painfully made her way to the sitting room. She was a tad bit surprised at the position that she found her husband, he as sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the other seats reading the Daily Prophet drinking a cup of steaming tea. Hermione attempted leaned against the doorframe to watch him but as soon as her weight shifted, she gasped out in pain once again. Severus turned toward the sound and noticed his wife had finally awoken.

"Good Morning," Severus stated, "Are you ok?" Hermione nodded biting her lip. "Hermione, you are not alright."

"I am fine, just a bit sore that's all." Severus stood immediately and went over to her. She looked at him as he scooped her up bridal style and walked her to the couch where he gently laid her down. After she got comfortable he ran to the bathroom where he pulled out a pain relief potion. He went back to her kneeling in front of her after handing it to her and he watched her take it and for the first, she noticed that he was worried. "Severus, I am fine really."

"I don't believe you but when the potion kicks in we will see," He went to get up when Hermione put a hand on his cheek, he paused before allowing himself to kneel once again in front of her.

"Severus, look at me, I am fine, when I am in real pain that is life or death, then you can worry, really I am fine," Hermione looked deep into his eyes before she leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed and as time went on, it got more heated. Severus maneuvered himself to sit next to her and he pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her waist. She in turn wrapped one arm around his neck and let one hand rest on his chest. She opened her mouth allowing him entrance and she moaned as his other hand came and tangled itself in her hair. A pop alerted them that they were no longer alone.

"Oh Lucy is so sorry sir and madam, Lucy was ordered to bring breakfast to Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

Hermione, sighed, "That's alright Lucy."

"Speak for yourself," Severus Muttered receiving a slap on his chest.

"What do you have for us?"

"Lucy has brought everything that was ordered Miss."

"Severus what did you order?"

"I didn't order anything, I was waiting for you."

"Then who… never mind, I think I have an idea. Thank you Lucy," Hermione said. And with that Lucy was gone.

"Who would send us breakfast Hermione, we are not supposed to be bothered."

"Severus think, who told us that we would not be bothered."

"Albus."

"Exactly," she looked at the tray, "and look, there is a note." She grabbed it and started to read. "Dear Severus and Hermione, I hope your first morning together found you both well, take this as a gift from me and Minerva, eat up so that you two don't get hungry. Albus."

"Meddling old coot."

"Well no need to let it go to waste," Hermione grabbed a plate and sat back down.

"I suppose that you are right," Severus followed suit and they ate their 'gift.' "So what are your plans today my dear?"

"I have my NEWTs at the end of the week so I figured I would study. How about you Dear Husband?"

"Well if you are going to study, I suppose I will read and start revising my lesson plans."

"Severus, can't you leave your students alone for a day?"

"I could but what else am I supposed to do while you study?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment and said, "Ok fine, but you only get to grade as long as I am studying, when I am done, so are you."

"Wow, did I make the mistake of marrying a cheeky girl?"

"Yes." He leaned over and kissed her again but this time he only met her lips once so that their food didn't end up on the floor.

After they were done eating, Hermione got dressed and grabbed her books and sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace and Severus got out his dreaded grading quill and the room fell silent as the two got into their work, the only sound heard was the sound of quills marking the papers. Severus looked at her after two hours of work and he saw that she looked relaxed, unlike most of his students, she was happy to be doing school work. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful, even after her shower after breakfast she was still stunning. Her hair started to curl again and he thought she looked like a goddess. He let his eyes wander over her body while she worked, taking in all of her curves and every move she made. His eyes settled on the back of her neck where he noticed a scar that was at the base of her neck, he made a mental note to ask her later and he himself turned back to his work. Another two hours passed and the duo had decided that they had reached a good place to stop.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk around the lake?"

"Sure, I'll just grab my coat." After five minutes, the two were ready to go, Severus, to no one's surprise was in a black jacket and black pants, and Hermione on the other hand was in a red jacket with a set of white gloves and a white scarf to match.

The two left their chambers and headed out to the black lake. There weren't any students to worry about yet since school didn't start until next week so they were open to show affection. They walked around the lake where they found a dry spot of grass under the shade of a tree. Hermione sat between Severus' legs with her head against his chest while Severus had his arms around her waist leaning against the trunk. The two sat there hypnotized by the waves of the water caused by the squid swimming about. Hermione's hands were absent mindedly drawing circles on Severus hands as they rested on her stomach.

"Hermione?" Severus asked bringing her out of her mind.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that scar?"

"Which one?"

"The one at the base of your hairline on the back of your neck."

"oh that, I got that when we went to the department of mysteries in fifth year, let's just say that Dolov did more then use his wand on me. As he held my hair, he held a knife to the back of my neck to keep me from fighting his grip." At this, Severus went stiff and Hermione felt it. "But its ok, it wasn't all that bad, if I had resisted, it would have been a lot worse." Hermione felt him relax but his grip was still possessive and protective.

"What about the others?"

"What?"

"The other scars, you said you had others."

"Oh, those are just from my childhood mishaps, I am sure you don't want to hear about those."

"We have time my dear."

Hermione sighed, "Ok I have two on my left inner leg from a hot glue gun, it had dripped while I was working on a craft for my mom for her birthday." She didn't even notice her hands going to the scars that she knew were there, "I also have scars on my shins and feet from playing at the park, simple mishaps is all."

"What did your mother say about the glue gun?"

"You should use it at the table because it leaks. I instead used it in front of the hearth and I didn't even notice until it became a second degree burn, when Mom went to go remove it, it pulled off my skin, leaving a scar."

"Hm so even as a child you were awfully thick headed." For the second time that day, Hermione swatted him on the chest, they laughed and they eventually fell silent again simply enjoying each other's company.

"I love that," Hermione said closing her eyes.

"You love what Hermione?"

"Your laugh, I love it."

"Well that isn't something I have heard before."

"Hmm well I hope to hear it more often." They fell silent again. "Severus, I miss them."

"Who?"

"My parents, don't get me wrong, Bella and Rudolphus are great, I love them but,"

"They aren't them?"

"Yeah."

"I know how you feel." He looked at her and sighed, he had just unintentially opened a door with a lot of skeletons behind it. "My parents, well I should say my mother, was very loving and when my father wasn't home, she and I would have a night to ourselves where we read, practiced spell, played board and card games, and I even recall roasting marshmallows in our fireplace." Severus smiled at the memory. "Anyway, my father was abusive and one day he came home and was angry for something I am sure he assumed and wasn't true. He hit my mother numerous times in my life and that particular day he beat her to death. For some reason, still unclear to me, he grabbed his medication and overdosed that same night. Leaving me an orphan, I owled Albus as soon as I could and he and Minerva came and got me from the police station the next morning." Hermione had laid her head upon his shoulder at the beginning of the story and at this she looked up at him, "Yes Hermione, Albus and Minerva became my 'parents,' Minerva was very loving and made sure I was happy but she wasn't my mother." He looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes, "Hermione, its ok."

"No it's not, My parents are gone because of me, I don't want to sound rude but yours was out of your control, I could have protected them, I was of age."Hermione dropped her head and let the tears fall.

"Hermione," He grabbed her face in his hands, "Your parents loved you, and Bella and Rudolphus do too, you just have to learn to accept the things that you cannot change, it will be hard but I am right here beside you to hold you when you need me." Hermione smiled slightly as he gently whipped away her tears and kissed her.

She settled herself in his lap and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Severus leaned back and relaxed as he held his wife in his arms. He allowed his eyes to close and relax in the shade. About an hour later he opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone, Hermione wasn't in his arms anymore, He looked around and noticed that she was on the shore staring out at the lake, the afternoon sun was gleaming off of her hair and the slight breeze blowing her curls. He smiled and watched her relax and allow herself to be free for a change. He stood and walked behind her, when he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Are you ok?"

"You know, I feel better. We have only been married for a day and already, so much has been brought to the table."

"Yes well I hadn't planned on telling you something like that so soon... you know; let it come out on like our third anniversary or something." Severus looked at her and smirked.

"Severus, that's not funny," she stated turning around in his arms, She rested her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent and relaxed even more. "I feel happy Severus, I am happy with you."

"I love you Hermione," He whispered he didn't mean for it to slip out but it did, and he didn't know if Hermione heard or not but he got his answer when her breath caught, He looked down at her and noticed her looking at him. He leaned down and caught her lips with his; they deepened the kiss before they broke apart and went back to their rooms. They sat on their couch with a cup of tea and read for the rest of the day. It was a perfect first day even if it didn't go as planned.


	19. First Week Together

Chapter 19:

Hermione had awoken that day once again in the arms of her husband, ever since that second morning, the two awoke in the same manner and followed the same routine every morning. Hermione would always get in the shower first and then while she got dressed, Severus would take his shower and get dressed, afterward, he would join her in the sitting room where they would order breakfast. Severus had managed to talk Hermione into only studying for two hours a day for her tests. After two hours after hitting the books, they would go out for a walk around The Lake where they would sit in under the same tree in the same spot as that first day together. Everyday Hermione took her position between Severus' legs with her back behind him and Severus's arms around her waist and each day was filled with more conversations getting to know each other better, it was relaxing. But today was going different.

"Do you think this year will be ok?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"This war is going to happen; there is no way that can be denied. What I am worrying about is whether or not Albus is going to be able to protect the school and her students."

"I don't know Hermione, I am afraid that we are going to have to take this as it comes."

"Will we be ok?"

He looked at her, "Always."

"Do you promise?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Yes," and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Well isn't it nice to see the two lovebirds enjoying their last day of their honeymoon, isn't it Minerva?"

"You know it is Albus but we should let them enjoy it."

"Oh Nonsense, we haven't seen them in a week and I am interested," and with that he sat down next to the couple in the shade. Hermione sighed and took her place back into Severus's lap and Severus in tern wrapped his arms around her possessively. Minerva, while secretly pleased to see the couple so happy, sighed quite heavily and plopped herself next to her lover.

Minerva and Hermione had taken up a conversation about the upcoming semester while their men sat there watched the interaction. However, Albus made the mistake of comparing the women's conversation to two young school girls getting ready for the Yule Ball, Minerva and Hermione grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at him.

"Albus, I can't believe you," Minerva said laughing.

"Yes Albus, I mean I understand you comparing _my_ wife to a school girl but I do believe that you are reaching quite a bit with yours." Severus joked.

"SEVERUS!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Severus, I raised you since you were a fifth year, I can still beat you." Minerva threatened.

"I'd like to see that," Severus murmured in Hermione's ear.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I will give you a ten second head start."

"You wouldn't dare, Minerva."

"I would run if I were you my boy, she's got that look in her eye again." Albus said as Minerva pulled her wand out and pointed it at Severus."

"1…2…3…" Minerva started.

"She won't do it." Severus said cockily.

"4…5...6..."

"I wouldn't doubt her Dear."

"7…8…"

"Crap!" Severus said jumping up and running from the angry witch. His sudden movement caused Hermione to fall back on her elbows.

"Run Severus," Hermione yelled giggling.

"9…10! Gigregious!" Minerva Shouted.

Severus was only ten yards away when he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Gotcha!" Minerva shouted as she approached him

"Please Minerva…. Please….." Severus laughed uncontrollably.

Albus and Hermione watched the scene with smiles on their faces. "I love his laugh." Hermione said.

"So does Minerva, which is why she created the spell, Severus used to sulk around the house and one day Minerva got tired of it and so she created the spell of laughter and it is much like the cruciatus curse but instead of pain, it tickles."

"Brilliant."

"Yes she is."

"Sir Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Hermione."

"Are you worried about this year?"

Albus looked at her, "My dear, I have everything to fear and everything to lose, are you?"

"I am, I am worried about Harry, I am worried that the Dark Lord will discover where Severus' heart really lies and one day he won't come home, I am worried about my parents, and I am worried that I won't be able to help Harry as much as he is going to need me in the final battle, but I fear most of all that we are going to be unprepared if he hits us without any notice."

"Understandable, does Severus understand this?"

"We have talked about it."

"Does he know about how you feel about losing him?"

"I don't know."

"You should tell him." Hermione nodded, "Don't worry my child, he knows what he is doing, he knows what is at stake and what to do, he will take care of you." Hermione teared up and looked at the old wizard and hugged him which he returned much like a fatherly figure would. Their moment was interrupted by a scream and a splash. They looked up and noticed that the other two weren't in sight so they got up and searched for them. They couldn't find them anywhere; all they saw were two large splash holes in the water.

"Severus?" Hermione called. "Albus, you don't think that the squid would grab them do you?"

"I don't know Hermione." Hermione went white, and leaned over the edge looking for them. However she lost her balance and started to flail around trying to regain it. Just as her arms flung around a hand reached up, grabbed it and pulled her in, of course Hermione screamed and when she hit the water, she inhaled water.

She resurfaced after a moment coughing and sputtering she noticed that Severus was right beside her with a smile on his face. "Severus, you are an asshole."

"Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I told you she was cheeky." Severus chuckled.

"Would you like a hand out my dear?" Albus asked from the shore.

"Sure," she swam over to him and when he grabbed her had, she pulled him in too. Everyone laughed when he resurfaced; he looked like a drowning rat with his beard and his long hair. When the laughter died everyone slowly made their way to the shore where Albus and Severus hopped out first and then they helped out Minerva and Hermione. They all walked up to the castle where they went to Albus' chambers and drank tea while they talked.

After a good two hours of talking, the group ordered dinner and ate together.

"I hadn't realized that you had lived Minerva and Albus, Severus."

"Oh dear, did we open a door that you weren't ready to open."

"No I already told her."

"Yes but you simply said that they became your 'parents,' you never actually explained that you lived with them, I assumed you meant while you were just at Hogwarts they took on the role of guardians. I also suppose that means that I didn't think this through."

"Oh dear, my bookworm didn't think something through, what shall we do Minerva?"

"Shut up Severus."

"Now if I can get her to use that tone in the class, we shouldn't have a problem," Minerva Stated, Hermione blushed.

"Not just in the class Minerva, I think she would have an impact on her 'boys' if she used that tone."

"Hey the boys have behaved just fine this past year."

"With the exception to hexing Draco; causing his legs to tie together and fall into Trelawney."

Hermione once again found herself blushing, "actually that was me. In my defense, Professor Trelawney wasn't anticipated to be coming around the corner at the exact same moment."

"Ah it that inner eye thing that Sybil said that you don't possess."

"Yes and the ultimate reason for me to drop the class."

"Well I am very glad that I am not married to a seer, I don't think I could handle that." Severus said flatly.

"That makes two of us," Hermione concurred.

The conversation dimmed to lighter things and before they knew it, it was eight o'clock. "Oh dear, I have to go to bed, I want to have plenty of sleep for my test tomorrow, what time will they be here Albus?"

"Nine o'clock sharp."

"Very well, goodnight, Severus, you are welcome to stay and chat, I am not going to force you to go with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I will be in bed when you get in." She kissed him and walked out of the room.

"She looks good Sev." Minerva said.

"She looks great for a young woman who was just forced to marry her professor and lost her parents all in the duration of the summer." Severus replied.

"I agree, does she know upon the terms you were married in Tom's eyes."

"I don't know, I was hoping that after her tests she and I could confirm what each other know."

"Good choice, she needs a clear mind for those NEWTs." Minerva said.

Hermione awoke to the gentle shakes of her husband, "Hermione, you need to get up its seven thirty and you need to get ready for your test."

"Ok, five more minutes."

"No Dear, now."

"No."

"Don't make me get Minerva."

"Go ahead; I am not afraid of her." Severus sighed and went and got Minerva, when they returned they saw Hermione had not gotten out of bed yet.

"Hermione, you need to get up."

"No." Minerva conjured a cold bucket of water and dumped it on the sleeping woman.

"Oh My GOSH!" Hermione screamed. "That was cold Minerva."

"That was the idea dear now get up."

"Thank you Minerva."

"Anytime Severus." And with that she was gone.

"Oh that was cold."

"Get up and get in a warm shower so that you can get going with a good breakfast in your system."

"Ok." Hermione agreed practically jumping out of bed. A half an hour later, she joined her husband in the sitting room, where he had breakfast freshly ordered. She smiled in thanks and ate taking one more look over her books and Severus asked her questions on the potions portion he thought might be asked.

"I am confident that you will do wonderfully, Hermione."

"Thank you, Albus said that I should be back around four this afternoon, so I will see you then."

"I will be here waiting," he kissed her as he took her plate. Hermione grabbed her wand and left for the Great Hall where the Testers were awaiting her arrival.

Severus watched as she left for the test and faintly realized the green light that swept up the room, Albus stood next to the man he viewed as a son, "Did you tell her?"

"No Minerva is right, she needs all the focus she can have on these tests, and worrying would not help her. Does Minerva know?"

"No I was going to tell her later today when she has a free moment."

"Fair enough." And Albus departed the room to find his own wife. _This is going to be interesting indeed. _Severus thought

Hermione returned to her rooms at four ten that afternoon and was quite exhausted. She laid on the couch and fell asleep, she didn't even notice that her husband was nowhere in sight. About two hours later she awoke to a quiet and dark room. "Severus, where are you?" she called, she got nothing in response. She explored every room in her quarters and even looked in Severus' classroom and personal lab, he wasn't there. Now she was a bit concerned, he said that he would be here when she got back at four. She tried not to panic so she summoned the headmaster and his deputy to her rooms.

"Good evening Mrs. Snape, I trust your tests went well."

"Albus I don't have time for this right now, have you seen Severus?"

"Not since this morning."

"Oh no."

"What is it Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Severus said he would be here when I got back and he isn't here. I have looked everywhere for him and I haven't found him." Albus looked at Minerva and sighed. "What?"

"Hermione…"

"NO Albus what are you keeping from me?"

Albus sighed, "Perhaps you should sit down."

"No you two sit down and TELL me what I need to know, he is my husband and I will find out where he is."

"Hermione just calm down and Albus will tell you."

Hermione shut her mouth and let the headmaster continue. "Hermione, after you left, your parents called on the floo network, they had a message for Severus."

"What was the message?"

"The Dark Lord wished to see him for the next two days; he won't be back until the day before term starts."

"WHAT???? How could my parents keep something like this from me? I am his wife and I have a right to know!"

"Hermione, this is why Severus didn't say anything this morning, he knew that you had your tests and he didn't want you to worry or freak out, he wanted you to do your best without this knowledge."

"I swear if he doesn't get himself killed by the Dark Lord, I am going to kill him myself."

"Hermione relax, I am sure we have updates as it is needed."

"No I want them NOW!" she stormed off to fireplace grabbed a handful of floo powder and called upon her cousin.

"DRACO!!!!" Hermione called.

"Hello cousin was your honeymoon nice."

"Oh shut up! I want to know where Severus is, NOW!"

Draco got pale, "Oh I take it that Dumbledore told you that he was with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes now answer my question."

"Hermione, listen to me, Father, uncle Rudolphus and aunt Bella are with him."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No just let me finish. Mother and I have been sitting by the fireplace all day waiting for word, the last we heard from them was about three hours ago, they said that they would be home in three days, and they told us that they wouldn't be making any contact until then. I am not inner circle so that's all I have for you, I am sorry Hermione."

"Thank you Draco, I must go." And Hermione withdrew her head from the fireplace. When she was in her rooms again, she sat back on her feet and let the sobs overtake her body.

"Hermione, what did you find out?" Minerva asked running to the side of her ex-student.

"Draco said… that the inner circle would be home in three days and… that they weren't going to make any… any contact until then." Hermione said between sobs.

"Oh Hermione come here," Minerva guided Hermione over to the couch where she sat next to Albus and Hermione sat down next to her. Hermione continued to cry as she laid her head in Minerva's lap, she sobbed until it became hard to breathe. "Albus will you go and summon some dinner?"

Albus put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and did as requested.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Minerva asked when Hermione had calmed down.

"What if they don't come back Minerva?"

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"What if the Dark Lord realizes where their loyalties lie and he kills them? I can't bear to lose another set of parents Minerva; it hurts to even think about how I couldn't protect the Granger's and then the thought of losing my biological parents on top of it? It's unbearable, and the thought of loosing Severus breaks my heart, he is so wonderful and understanding and the thought of his death because of me makes me sick to my stomach."

"oh Hermione, Tom wouldn't kill his three most valuable people; if he kills Severus, he loses his connection and advantage over Albus, if he kills your parents he loses you as his inner eye to Harry, he wouldn't risk it, maybe after he wins but not before, you are all too valuable in his sick game Hermione, you have nothing to worry about." Hermione was once again quiet and let the tears fall from her eyes. Albus returned with three plates of food for the group. They ate in silence and when it became a bit late, Albus and Minerva had decided that it would be best to get to bed.

"Are you going to be alright Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"I'll be fine; you both have a good night." And with that the older couple was gone, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

That night Hermione attempted to sleep in her bed, but sleep wouldn't claim her, so she laid on Severus' side of the bed and breathed in his scent.

The next night things were the same but she couldn't take it anymore, she went out to the couch and collapsed in a fit of sobs, she was so worried and helpless, she could do nothing but wait, she was so wrapped up in herself that she didn't realize that a house elf had come in to bring her some tea. Her sobs alerted the elf that something was wrong, so she went to get Professor McGonagall.

Soon afterward, Minerva was at Hermione's side comforting her. "It's alright Hermione, he will be home tomorrow."

"You HOPE he will be home tomorrow."

"Yes but I also Know that he will be home." She held Hermione as she fell asleep in her arms.


	20. Dark Meeting

Chapter 20: The Dark Meeting

Soon after Hermione left, Severus went to his wardrobe and put on his death eater robes; as soon as he was dressed he took the liberty of flooing to the Malfoy manner. Where he was greeted by Lucius, Rudolphus, Bella, Narcissa and Draco. The other death eaters in the room, except Draco were dressed in similar attire as Severus.

"Severus, how was your week off?" Lucius asked.

"Fine Lucius."

"Oh dear, I think our Severus is growing up, and he rather enjoyed his first week with our daughter Rudolphus." Bella smirked.

"Indeed I did my dear Mother-in-law; but that is between my wife and me." Severus retorted

"Oh, he is still snarky, thank god; I don't think I could handle a 'nice Professor Snape." Draco joked.

"That my dear god son you will never have to worry about."

"Good."

"Well Sev, while I would love to sit here and hear about your week with y daughter, it would be in our best interest to go meet with the Dark Lord,"Rudolphus said.

"Indeed."

"Quite right dear." Bella agreed and the four grabbed on to the port key to meet with their snake-like leader. When they arrived they all knelt at his feet.

"Before I continue, do you five care to explain your tardiness?"

"My lord, I do apologize we were waiting on Severus."

"What kept you waiting Severus?"

"I am sorry My Lord, my wife is taking her NEWTs as we speak," as he said this he saw Bella's posture change, "I didn't think it wise to leave before her, she would worry about our well being and not focus on her tests, we all know how important they are."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Very well, you are excused this time. My loyal followers," He started as the five took their place in the circle, "I have summoned all here because you are my most trusted followers, and I have a task for you, before I divulge you in the details, I want you all to contact your loved ones and tell them you won't' be home for three days, go and come straight back." Those followers with someone to contact left the circle including Lucius and Severus. Lucius called Narcissa and told her what they were told and to pass it on to Albus for Severus so that he could tell Hermione when she came home. They, along with the others who had left returned and waited for the Dark Lord to continue.

"Alright, I have received word that a group of descendents are near our locations. These descendents are those of Grindelwald's most loyal followers and they are very powerful. They will be of great use to us to win this war, I do not want them harmed in anyway, and I want them brought to me to be persuaded to join our cause. Am I understood?" the group nodded. "Good now except for those that I have designated to stay, go rest, we start our shifts of watch in five hours." And the group dispersed, minus five random death eaters, to their tents, Severus joined Lucius and the Lestranges in their large tent. And with that, the group fell into a peaceful sleep.

Severus awoke the next morning to Rudolphus shaking him, "Severus get up he wants us to take this shift." He stirred, got up, got dressed and met his party outside the tent where they received their orders for their shift. The sat in the bushes on the bank and waited for the people to show up, and they did. The group watched the four young adults sitting on the bank and talk simply enjoying each other's company. About four hours later, the group was relieved by another wave of followers and they went back to the Dark Lord and reported what they discovered about the object, when the Dark Lord was satisfied the group went to rest for a few more hours.

The second day followed the same timeline, and that evening, they were told to take any opportunity to get them to the meeting spot. To Severus's, and his companions' dismay, the opportunity did arise; the four people again took another walk and sat on the bank. The death eaters quietly approached the group from behind attempting to surprise them, but the group was on edge and quickly drew their wands.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"I am Lucius, these are my Brothers Severus and Rudolphus and my sister Bella. We mean you know harm."

"Could have fooled us." Another boy said.

"Boys don't be rude," the group lowered their wands but didn't pocket them. "I am Lydian; this is my brother Brandon, our cousin Collin and my fiancé, Charles." The Girl named Lydian said.

"It's a pleasure," Bella said, "are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Charles asked.

"That your family fought four Grindelwald," Bella explained.

"Unfortunately yes," Collin said.

"Why unfortunately?" Severus asked.

"Because Grindelwald wanted to remove muggleborns from our world, and we don't believe in those morals."

"Oh well our… boss… mentioned you all, he in awe of you." Bella said.

"Yes he would like to meet you when you are free." Lucius said.

"Well we are free now." Brandon said.

"Great, just follow us and we will take you to him." The four young adults were hesitant but followed anyway. They were led through a forest path which opened up to a small opening in the wood where a group had gathered.

"Oh Lydian, look at you, you are all grown up." The Dark Lord said.

"Thank you, pardon my frankness but I don't know you."

"Sadly no, but I know your grandparents and your mother."

"Why did you want to see us?" Brandon asked stepping closer to his sister.

"I would like you to join our cause."

"What is your cause," Collins asked.

"To overtake our world and make it perfect."

"No muggleborns," Charles stated.

"You are as witty as they say Charles."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No, we won't join you."

"Then I am afraid we will have to persuade you."

"We won't join you." Lydian said.

"My followers please," the group of death eaters stepped closer to the young wizards, not leaving any gap for the group to escape. "You WILL join me."

"No." He locked eyes with the dark wizard and shouted, "Now." And the four now prisoners threw every hex they knew at every available death eater. When the path was clear, they ran down the path in which they came, what they hadn't realized was that Severus was waiting for them in the dark of the forest.

"Whoa." He said holding up his hands when the group reached him. He looked up and shushed the group before pulling them off of the trail as a group of death eaters passed them.

When they passed, Lydian looked at him and said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, I want you all to follow this path down till you hit a fork in the road, go left and it will lead you out."

"Thank you," Brandon nodded and started to leave the group out of the forest.

"Wait; to keep my cover, I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything," Lydian said.

"I need you to hex me, knock me out, or something that doesn't kill me so that they won't think that I just let you get away."

"Ok," and Charles hit him with a simple stupefy and they ran away.

Severus felt the curse hit his body and his world went black.


	21. Bad News

Chapter 21: Family Reunion

Hermione was sitting at the table with the other professors quietly listening to their talks of what to expect this year, most were excited to see what the Gryffindor Golden Trio would concoct to get themselves into trouble. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by the great doors opening, the doors revealed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy followed by her parents.

"Mother, Father, Your back!" Hermione quickly approached her family giving each of them a hug. By the time she reached her aunt she came to a realization, "Where's Severus?" The group looked at each other with worry written all over their faces, "What?" Nothing "Spit it out, WHERE IS SEVERUS!"

"Hermione, maybe you should sit down," Draco suggested.

"No, tell me what happened." At this moment, Albus and Minerva approached them with no hints of their emotions upon their faces.

"Hermione…." Bella started reaching for her daughter.

"No." Hermione snapped, she turned to Rudolphus and said, "Father _Please_ tell me"

Her father sighed, "Hermione, Severus was with us when we were with The Dark Lord, He sent us on a mission and it went a rye." He looked at his daughters face, he noticed the confusion written all over it, "The group that we encountered was prepared for us, they attracted us, and… we weren't ready."

Hermione felt her knees get ready to give out on her but she refused to show any signs of weakness in front of the group, "So what does that have to do with S……"

"Hermione, we lost sight of him and the Dark Lord told us to leave and that he would take care of him if he found him." Bella said finally finding it necessary to tell her daughter what she knew, but she instantly regretted her choice of words when she saw the look on her daughter's face, panic, but it was instantly replaced by determination.

"So when will he be returning?"

"We don't know, as of right now he is listed as MIA."

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what they said, she knew that in their world, MIA most likely meant dead, "No," she whispered, "No." Her mother reached out to her again and when she barely touched her arm Hermione shouted, "NO, NO, NO, he can't leave me! NO!" She sobbed uncontrollably and Hermione couldn't hold back anymore, he knees gave out and she leaned back into Albus and Minerva.

"Hermione!" Minerva and Bella cried as everyone stepped closer in attempt to catch her. "Hermione look at me, he isn't gone, he is going to come back to us do you understand me?" Minerva told the young witch.

"He's gone Minerva, MIA never means well in our world." Hermione continued to sob onto the shoulder of her Mentor and Albus rubbed small circles on her back in attempt to comfort her. Bella wanted to comfort her daughter too, so she knelt down beside her and Minerva and grabbed one of Hermione's hands and held it comfortingly.

"Hermione if we hear anything you will be the first to know." Lucius said out of deep concern. Hermione nodded in response and then Minerva and Albus helped her to her feet and the group escorted her to the Headmaster's office where they sat down, each with a cup of tea. Hermione sat between her parents on one couch while Albus and Minerva sat across from them. Lucius sat in a chair between the couches while Narcissa sat on the arm of the chair. Draco sat by the hearth looking at the group.

"Uncle Lucius?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"What was your mission?"

"Recruitment."

"Of who?"

"Powerful wizards and a very powerful witch."

"What was so special about them?"

He hesitated, "They were decedents of…"

"Lucius, we have already divulged her in too much of the mission." Bella said warningly.

"Dear, she has a right to know what happened to her husband; wouldn't you pry for answers if you were in her position?" Bella shut up and nodded.

"As your uncle was saying Hermione, They were descendents of Grindelwald's most loyal followers."

"What happened?" This time it was Minerva that spoke.

"We," Bella indicated between the three older death eaters in the room, "Had been watching them for two days and on the third day he said to take any opportunity we could to get them in front of him. Well that proved to be easier said than done."

"Why?" again Minerva spoke.

"They don't believe the same things that He believes in. They actually like Muggleborns, and they didn't want to see reason with him so when they refused, he asked us to persuade them and so we drew our wands in intimidation but they were faster and they threw the first curses. Sometime between the first hex and the last, Severus had escaped off to somewhere and that's when they escaped and the Dark Lord told us to come home."

Hermione nodded, "What are his chances?"

"Depends on who threw the curse, Lydian seemed content enough but those boys were tough to read," Rudolphus explained.

"Wait are you talking of Lydian Leseran?"

"We didn't know their last name."

"She has a brother Brandon?"

"You believe that they are one in the same." Lucius said.

Albus let out a sigh of relief, "Lydian is a very bright witch like her mother. Marianne graduated with Minerva, I am glad to see that she didn't take the same path as her Mother and Father."

"I agree," Minerva said. The group sat in silence for a while simply enjoying the knowledge that most of their loved ones were here, safe. Hermione calmed herself and eventually she got up and sat by her Mentor who was allowing quiet tears run down her cheeks and rested her head on her shoulder and once again let the tears fall freely. Bella looked at Minerva with jealousy clearly coming from her eyes, she should be the one to comfort her daughter like that but she couldn't demand that from Hermione that just wasn't fair. Rudolphus must have sensed her jealousy because he slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why don't you all stay here tonight, and get some rest," Albus suggested.

"No we should return to the manor for the night in case any news comes through," Lucius declined.

"Will you all come back in the morning?" Hermione asked, pointing her question to her mother.

"Only if you wish." Bella said trying to hide the sadness that she felt.

"Please?"

"Ok, then let us be going," They all got up said their goodbyes and departed.

"Hermione are you going to be ok?" Minerva asked.

"Honestly, no, not until he is home."

"Why don't you stay with us tonight dear, that way you don't have to be alone?" Albus said offering her his arm. Hermione smiled and allowed him to escort her to their extra bedroom.

The next morning the group returned just in time for breakfast, today was the day that the students returned. Hermione was panicking inside but she tried not to let it show, she knew Minerva was just as worried as she was, Severus was after all just like a son her. She wanted to go down to the potions classroom before they all headed off to breakfast, but there just wasn't enough time. She didn't want to think any negative thoughts that brushed her mind, it was hard, she had to think positively, he was going to come home. The group walked to the Great Hall full of chatter and laughs, trying to keep the mood light.

The group sat with the other professors and chatted up a storm, Albus took the time to talk about the staff meeting and how things would be different this year simply because the worse was to be expected; just in case, everyone had to be prepared. They also talked of who would take over Severus's class if needed. Hermione stayed quiet throughout the conversation and stared at her plate which had food on it that had only been picked at.

"Hermione?" Professor Sprout asked.

Hermione looked up startled to find that the entire table had been looking at her. "Yes?"

"Did you hear the question dear?" Madam Pince asked.

"No I apologize, I seemed to have been zoning."

"No matter, the question was if you would be up for taking over Severus's first through third years if it was needed," Albus smiled knowingly at the young witch.

"I will sir, but that won't be….won't be necessary," Hermione said while taking a breath, "he will be home in plenty of time to terrify students."

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I am fine, just stress is all."

"Are you running a fever, feel dizzy, nauseated, anything like that?"

"No why?"

"You just haven't eaten much and usually you have a good breakfast, I was just wondering."

"I promise if anything was wrong that I would come to you first." Hermione smiled a bit weakly.

The others just let it go for now and returned to their meal in almost complete silence. Just before everyone departed to get ready for their day Madam Pomfrey had a thought, "Headmaster, I am short on some of my healing potions stock."

"No matter Poppy, I am sure that Hermione and young Mr. Malfoy are more than capable of brewing the more prominent of your stock."

"Yes sir." Hermione nodded.

"Very well, Hermione could I meet with you in an hour or so?"

"Of course Poppy, down in the dungeons or in the hospital wing?"

"The dungeons will do nicely."

"Very well." And the group of professors went their separate ways.

"Mother, Father, Draco, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, could you all come with me please?"

"Of course." And the five followed the young witch to lead them to the dungeons, more specifically, Severus's classroom.

"I need your help sorting out the classroom making sure that the rooms are well prepared for Severus when he returns."

"Hermione..." Draco started.

"No Draco, he IS coming home." Draco shut his mouth and nodded,

"Where do we start Hermione?"

"I figured see what he has in stock, take an inventory, take an inventory of his books, and just clean the room."

"Fair Enough." And the group got started and made sure that they had everything listed and marked, the cleaning took about a whole two minutes with the help of magic but there were a lot of supplies to inventory and tools to sharpen, and that had to be done by hand or Severus would have complained that they weren't sharp enough. About an hour after they started, Poppy came in with a list of what she needed for the hospital wing.

"Poppy, how did we get this low?"

"You and your friends along with the quiddich team, we go through everything fast, Severus usually does all the brewing beforehand but with the wedding and all, well he just didn't have time."

"Sorry about that."

"It's not like you would know." Hermione smiled at the mediwith and then she took the list to get started. "Hermione, you don't have to brew all of that, Severus can do it when he gets back."

"True, but I want him to take it easy when he gets back, he will need it."

"Ok well then I will leave it to you then, don't skip lunch either dear."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't start taking after your husband so soon my dear, wait a year or so." Poppy smiled and left the room and she and Draco got started on the brewing while the others finished up the inventory. When they were done, Hermione and Draco each had two cauldrons going at the same time.

"Mind if I help?" Lucius asked.

"I don't see why not, we have plenty to brew and plenty of cauldrons," Hermione smiled as she continued to brew. The other adults joined in the brewing, except for Rudolphus, potions was never his strong point, instead he kept track of time to make sure that they didn't miss lunch. When the clock was at 11:45, he told them to find a good stopping point, luckily, most of them had reached that point in five minutes. They corked the ones that were ready for the hospital wing and took them up on their way to the Great Hall.

"Well, you didn't mess around, Mi… Hermione."

"No Ma'am, this is only what we got done before Father told us that we weren't going to miss lunch." Hermione smiled at her father.

"Ok, let me just set these here and we can all headed to the Great Hall together." When she was finished the group took their leave, Hermione had her arm around her father's waist and he in turn had his around her side. They arrived to the tables set like they were during the year. So the group headed up to the head table and sat down, to fill their plates. Hermione once again was picking at her plate and everyone watched her nervously. Toward the other half of the meal, everyone started to relax and eat as normal professors again. But not for long, to everyone's surprise, the great doors opened to reveal someone that no one expected.

A/N: Cliffy!


	22. Return

Chapter 22: Return

Hermione looked up when everyone started gasping and murmuring to themselves, thought the doors walked her husband, with a slight limp but it was him, he was alive and home. She stood and walked as if to a trance to stand in the main walkway between two tables, when she was in line with the doors between the two tables, she made a dead bolt for him and threw herself into his arms.

"Severus, Thank God." She gasped as she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. "I didn't think you were going to come home, I was so scared."She began to cry.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm here, and I am ok." He soothed.

"Severus my boy you made it back."

"Headmaster," Severus greeted letting Hermione down gently to the floor, however, he kept an arm around her waist keeping her closely to his side as he shook Albus' hand and hugged Minerva.

"I am so glad that you are alright Severus, you almost gave me a heart attack," Minerva said.

"How tragic that would have been." Snape hadn't lost his sarcasm.

"Severus," Hermione exclaimed lightly slapping his stomach while Minerva slapped his arm, "She can still get you."

"I know," He smiled into her hair as he held her to him. The others came up to join them in greeting before returning to their meal. Severus joined them eating a large amount of food; this must have encouraged Hermione to eat more because she actually ate instead of nitpicking at her plate. When they were done everyone wished Severus a good day and went about their business to get ready for the students. Hermione led Severus and everyone to the Dungeons for him to inspect their work and to finish the brewing for the infirmary. That took an hour with all of their help and then they retired to the Headmasters quarters for the rest of the wait. They chatted about the upcoming year and Hermione's internship with Minerva.

"Severus, I hate to dampen the mood but I must ask you something." Rudolphus said.

"Yes?"

"What happened after you disappeared?"

"I ran across the children and I led them away told them to obliviate me and then knock me out in some way so that I could keep my cover with the Dark lord. I awoke inside a tent, I assume McNair's but I can't be sure. While I was there, the Dark Lord mentioned the final battle." This made everyone straighten up, "He didn't mention anything specific, just that it was going to happen before Potter graduates."

"That's a better time frame then we had though right?"

"Yes Hermione, a relative estimate is better than being left in the dark." Minerva said.

"I only wish there was more I could give you."

"No Severus, that will be plenty, I am sure that he will call upon you in due time." Severus nodded.

The others that were not teachers departed around three allowing the professors plenty of time to get together and finish the nit picks of their time line for the year before the students arrived. Hermione helped Severus finish finding all he needed and then helped Minerva make sure that the supplies for the first week were easily accessible. Soon it was an hour before the students were due for arrival and the castle seemed to be buzzing with nerves and excitement.

"I am truly dreading this year."

"Why Severus?"

"Because on top of the war, Neville is in my NEWT potions, and I was passed over again for DADA."

Hermione encircled her arms around his waist and pulled him to her, "I fear you are only looking at the bad and not even looking at the good."

"What good could come out of this year besides this war finally ending?"

Hermione knew that he meant well but just to be sarcastic with him, "Well if that is how you truly feel…" She turned in a huff and made for the door.

"Hermione," he said grabbing her wrist. "That's not what I meant."

"Really," she said keeping a straight face.

Severus smirked at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss, his arms circled his waist and hers rounded his neck holding on to each other as if the world would end if they broke apart, lips brushing against each other numerous times. They only broke apart because someone knocked on the door; Severus went to go get it and was greeted by their headmaster and his deputy.

"Severus I hate to disturb you but we have but fifteen minutes until the students are due."

"Unfortunately."

"And I need Hermione; she is after all my intern." Minerva smirked.

"Again, Unfortunately."

"Severus don't be such a downer." Hermione joked coming to the door as well.

"You will be a downer too one day," Severus smirked at his wife.

"I very much doubt that." Severus' smirk grew into a full smile which she happily returned.

"Shall we Madam Snape?"

"Indeed Professor Snape." Hermione giggled at her husband's question. He held out his arm which she took and they walked to the great hall together. Minerva and Hermione stopped at the doorway to wait for the first years while Severus and Albus went to the table, Before Severus got too far however he turned and kissed his wife lovingly on the lips.

"Who knows when I'll be able to kiss you tonight with a new batch of troublemakers."

"I am sure we will find time," She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again, "I love you."

"And I you my love." And their lips met once again for a brief meeting before they went their spate ways.

As she and Minerva stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the first years, "You seem better Hermione."

"I am Severus is home and I can relax knowing that he will be there when I wake up each morning and he will be there to hold me every night when we go to bed, even if we have to deal with his 'dunderheads' all day." Minerva laughed at her comment.

"So true my dear." Minerva and Hermione's smiles were almost instantly replaced with stern looks when the doors opened to the new first years. As soon as they were around the steps she started, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you all have a great first year, before you can join your classmates you must be sorted into your houses, there is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherine. Those houses are your family while you are here, you will earn and loose points together and you are to respect one another. Please wait here while I go see if they are ready for you, Madam Snape, please stay here."

"Of course Professor McGonagall." As she walked away the students started to mingle again with one another she heard numerous remarks:

'_Oh she looks like someone I don't want to cross."_

'_I want to be in Ravenclaw."_

'_My sister says that Gryffindor is the house for me.' _

'_Who do you think will win the house cup this year?'_

'_The what?'_

There were a few about herself and her husband as well:

"_I wasn't aware that Professor Snape was Married."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_He is the dreaded Potions Professor, at least that's what Mara tells me."_

"_Do you think that she is like him?"_

"_Maybe."_

She pretended not to hear the paniced whispers from the first years about her husband but inwardly smiled, it was going to be a good year. The conversations continued until Minerva returned, "They are ready." And with that she along with the first years followed Minerva into the Great Hall, soon she heard 'ooo's' and 'ah's' from the group following her. She looked at Minerva and smirked at the astonishments. They soon stood in front of the Headmaster, "Please stand here while Headmaster Dumbledore speaks to you."

The students did as instructed. "Thank you Professor McGonagall, Yes welcome, I hope you are all excited for a new year full of education." He went on to tell the general rules that Hermione had heard for the past six years, she looked at Harry Ron and Ginny sitting at Gryffindor table, they smiled and she nodded respectfully so that they knew that she saw them. She kept a strict face but decided that she wouldn't hurt anything by tuning him out. She came back however when Minerva cleared her throat, she grabbed the hat while Minerva held the list of names to be read.

"Now when I call your name, please come forward and Professor Snape will place the sorting hat on your head and you will know what house you belong to." Minerva ran off the names and the Sorting hat took its usual time finding where each student belonged. They finished what seemed like two hours later and she and Minerva joined the other Professors at the head table. When the noise died down, the headmaster pulled his usual tricks and made the food appear, Hermione was starving now that she noticed her stomach but she used her manners and filled her plate a little at a time.

"Hungry dear?"

"Starved."

"You haven't eaten much today I take it."

"No."

"Why?" He looked at her anticipating the response.

Hermione looked at her husband, while his usual stern face was in place, she could see that his eyes held concern, "I just had things on my mind."

"Care to elaborate."

"Later." and he dropped the subject, for now. They continued to mingle with the other teachers; Hermione became bold enough to look at her friends at the table.

"Do you miss them?"

Hermione was startled by his question, "A bit, I mean I miss the debates above all, and hitting Ron with Ginny's help because he is eating like he is dying." Hermione chuckled, and almost jumped at the feel of her husband's hand upon her leg.

"Madam Snape, I do believe that they won't disown you simply because you now carry the power to remove or add house points."

"Thank you." Is all she said before returning to her food. The feast ended and Hermione and Severus walked to their quarters in silence, they changed into their sleeping attire and entered bed.

After the lights were extinguished and a few moments of silence Severus spoke, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you so hungry at Dinner tonight?"

"I just felt better and finally took note of my stomach growling."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was silent, "Hermione talk to me."

"I am fine Severus."

"Now, yes, but while I was gone?"

"Drop it." Her frustration was rising.

"No, I want you to talk to me Hermione." She was once again silent, he felt a warm tear hit his bare chest, in reaction, he pulled her closer to his person, "Love, talk to me." He felt her shudder under his arm.

"I was so scared." Almost a whisper that he almost didn't catch

"About what?"

"When Mother and Father returned without you and said that you were missing I panicked, I had already been worried enough and I felt like my heart was pulling out of my chest and I couldn't breathe when they told me the story. I was scared that you weren't going to come home to me." She shook with silent sobs as she snuggled closer to the body that belonged to the one that she loved.

Severus thought about what she had just said, "Hermione, listen to me," he paused to control himself, "I am here, and I am not going anywhere, ever." He found her lips in the dark and kissed her with every emotion that he was feeling toward her and she returned it. When they broke he said, "I love you."

"I love you too Severus." And they held each other as they slept.


	23. Classes And Conversations

Chapter 23: Classes and Conversations

The first week of classes were uneventful for both parties inside the Snape quarters except for a few minor mishaps here and there, the castle was quiet. Hermione recalled one incident at the end of the first week when she had Double Transfigurations with seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin.

_Flashback:_

_The group was assigned to turn their pets into another animal; Harry was of course borrowing Ginny's puff because Hedwig doesn't do well with transfigurations. Everyone struggled with it but Draco's comment started it all._

"_Come on Potter, this isn't that difficult didn't all those years of having Hermione as a friend teach you anything? Oh that's right the mudblood did the work for you two dunderheads!"The class gasped at his comment._

"_Shut up Malfoy," Ron retorted._

"_What are you going to do about it Weasel?" Malfoy pulled out his wand and flicked a small curse at Ron's head, turning his hair from Red to Blue._

"_This," Ron pulled out his wand and started the curse but was unable to finish it._

"_Expeliamus!" Hermione shouted. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you both will stay after class, if you try and skip out, it will be a month of detention with Professor S. Snape. All of you will shut your mouths and get back to transfiguring you familiars, not a word will come from any of you until that bell rings, am I understood?" Hermione glared at the three before they nodded, "Good, all of you get back to work." And the class did as instructed. After class the three boys stood in front of Minerva's desk while Hermione sat on the edge in front of them._

"_Please tell me you all aren't going to do this all year." Hermione said rubbing her temples._

"_We can't change six years of habit simply because you are now my cousin and their friend, it doesn't work that way." Draco said._

"_Yeah and did you hear what he called you?"Ron said pointing a finger at the Slytherin._

"_Yes I heard."_

"_And then he threw the curse at Ron!" Harry said._

"_Oh my gosh, you are all acting like first years, knock it off! Yes I saw the curse but if you notice it was temporary, Ron is now a red head again." The three looked at each other in guilt, and Hermione sighed. "Look, I love all three of you just the same but I am a teacher now and I cannot look the other way." The boys looked anywhere but at her. "Therefore, Draco, you have lost Slytherine twenty points for profanity, ten points for insulting a teacher and another ten points for charming a student."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_Ron, for attempting to hex a student in defense of a friend and teacher, I will take five points only."_

"_Yes Ma'am." _

"_And Harry, for holding your temper and not letting my pig headed cousin get to you while in the classroom, I award ten points. Next time I will not be so lenient."_

"_What do you think will be the punishment next time?" Draco asked with a glint of trouble in his eyes._

"_How about I refer the three of you to my husband and let him deal with you? Or a detention with Filch and Hagrid?"_

"_I think that we will not have a problem Professor Snape." Draco quickly said._

"_Good now the three of you get off to class." And the three quickly left. Hermione rounded the desk and collapsed into Minerva's chair, She leaned forward and rubbed her temples fighting the headache those three had inadvertently caused._

"_Well done Hermione."_

"_Thank you Minerva."_

"_Do you think that the three will hold up and lay off each other?"_

"_Not a chance." Hermione laughed._

_End Flashback_

Hermione's sailings in the classroom were smooth sailing other than that one incident

Hermione rarely actually taught the sixth and seventh year classes simply because she had just taken the NEWT test herself and it was awkward for her; however there were select lessons that she would take the reins on, but that was rare this early in the year. Mostly for that class, she would sit behind Minerva's desk and observe or grade papers. When it was needed, she would round the classroom helping students with their wand movements. Other than that she took the lead with the first and second years ninety percent of the time and she and Minerva traded places a lot with the third through fifth years. It was a good system for the most part and everyone that knew Hermione as a student quickly learned that while she was their friend, in Teacher mode, she was not to be messed with.

Hermione started writing letters to her Parents and Aunt and Uncle within the first week and whenever she had time she would update them on what was going on. It was a good system and they were pretty hasty at replying. Hermione would share the letters with her husband in the evening when they had free time.

Soon the month of September flew by and no one knew where it went. October seemed just as fast but Hermione felt like she had more of a handle on her internship which took away a lot of the stress that was on her shoulders.

At meals, it was very much the way it was while she was at school; Albus sat in the middle while Minerva sat to his right and Poppy sat to his left. Next to Poppy was Pomona Sprout, Fillius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch, Sybill Trelawney, Septima Vector, Irma Pince, and Charity Burbaga. Next to Minerva was Hermione, who thanked the Headmaster for allowing her to sit next to Severus, Batheseda Babbling, Aurora Sinsitra, Cuthbert Binns, Hagrid and Filch filled the other side of the table. They all chatted with each other sharing stories of their day, Hermione partook as much as she could but she still stole glances at the Gryffindor Table as often as possible. She remained close to her friends but still maintained her Professionalism. While the Hall was filled with excitement nothing could have prepared Hermione for what happened next; an owl flew into the hall dropping a parcel and letter almost on top of Hermione's plate, had she not had good reflexes she probably would have ended up wearing her potatoes.

"What is that Hermione?"

"I'm not sure but it looks to be from my parents." Hermione quickly grabbed the letter and read quickly to herself.

_ Hermione, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Dark Lord Requests your presence at the next meeting on Friday, these are your robes that he requests you wear. It is an inner circle meeting and all of us are required to be there. All my Love, Mother._

"So what is it?" asked Pomona.

"Oh nothing, just some books my parents found in the vault that they thought I might enjoy." Hermione lied.

"Oh well, you may have just found them but at least they know your interests." Minerva smiled.

"Indeed Minerva." Hermione shrunk the package and put it in her pocket for later and continued to eat her meal.

Friday came all too soon, for everyone, classes went about as usual and so did the meals. About an hour after Dinner, Hermione and Severus were in their quarters with their papers to grade when Severus felt a burn in his arm and Hermione felt heat upon her chest.

"We have to go." Hermione nodded and quickly dressed in the robes that her mother had sent her. The quickly apparated to their location, conveniently the Malfoy Manor. Both knelt at the hem of the Dark Lord's robes and waited for his first words.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, I trust all is going well at Hogwarts?"

"Yes My Lord," they replied in unison.

"Hermione," She looked up at his eyes, "How is our favorite Gryffindor?"

Hermione knew that that Gryffindor wasn't herself, "He is nervous my Lord, not just for himself but for his friends as well, the whole Gryffindor Loyalty thing."

"Has he come directly out and said this?"

"Unfortunately my Lord no." Hermione took a deep breath. "Due to my internship I haven't had time to enter Gryffindor tower as anything but a teacher my lord but I have a thought if you wish to hear it."

"By all means let's hear it."

"I have talked to Dumbledore about holding a Halloween Ball, of course it will be a masquerade and therefore I can maintain my professional persona and still get close to Potter and his friends. Then I plan to sneak off early with them to catch up and get his thoughts on what is going on and report back to you with anything he tells me."

"Well, she hasn't even been a loyal follower for two months and already she has plans to manipulate her best friend, well done my child."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Please join your mother on the circle."

"Yes My Lord."

"Severus."

"Yes My Lord."

"What news from Dumbledore?"

"My lord after my return he was quite concerned for my mental state and my wife's. He has kept a close eye on me and relieved me of most of my extra duties at the school. He hasn't mentioned anything specific relating to yourself or Potter, but his stupid twinkle is fading, he is nervous as well my lord."

"Good."

"Also my lord, he is pestering me."

"With what is he pestering you?"

"He has questioned about the final battle and if I have heard anything often. He seems frustrated that he doesn't know anything about you or your plans."

"Ah, well it is good that the two of you decided to join us this evening because we are going to touch base on that. Severus join your wife."

"Yes my Lord."

The Dark Lord talked of muggle torture and how it pleased him that they still had the element of surprise on their side, he talked of how he wanted them to continue with what they were doing and to stay focused on the prize at hand. There was also one more element to discuss before calling upon the outer circle:

"My children, the year is here to finally claim what is rightfully ours. We will attack Hogwarts before Potter's Graduation, until I have further information pertaining to his mental state; there is no way for me to tell you the date. Severus, Hermione, this is where the two of you must be at the top of your game and get me all the information you can preferably before Christmas. Continue with the sporadic attacks, they are good to keep the ministry off of our tails for now, Do Not Get Caught!"

"Yes My Lord." And with that he called upon the lesser members.

He discussed the ideas at hand with them excluding the final battle and how he wanted it to continue. Hermione kept a stone face but she was extremely bored with how the meeting was going. Finally he said that that was all he had for them for now he would summon upon them if anything major changed.

"All but Hermione may go."

"My Lord?" Bella asked.

"I wish to talk to her for a moment Bella, do you question me?"

"No My lord I was… never mind."

"Good, I will send her to you when I am done, now go." And they all left the room.

Hermione was nervous but didn't let it show. "Don't be nervous Hermione, I merely want to talk."

"Yes my Lord."

"Please sit," he indicated a chair across from the one he had claimed.

When she was seated he started, "How are you holding up Hermione?"

"Sir?"

"With Severus and a new school year?"

"Oh it is all going well, I don't feel as stressed as I did but it still keeps you on your toes."

"How about at the beginning of the year when Severus was with me?"

"What do you mean My Lord?"

"From my understanding from your parents, they said that you were a bit stressed and worried."

"Yes my lord."

"Why?"

"No offense my lord but when they returned and told me that he was missing I panicked, MIA never means well in our world."

"Yes well I was a bit shocked myself to not see him with us when the fight diminished."

"I didn't want to have to go through another loss so soon sir."

"Ah Yes your muggle parents yes?"

Hermione hung her head, "Yes."

"Well I am sorry to say Hermione that I didn't order the attack but it was quite a hit, it through Dumbledore off his rocker a bit."

"Yes sir."

"But you still want revenge."

Hermione stayed silent and hung her head as if in shame for wanting such a thing, "I thought so, Hermione, and the time will come, be patient."

"Yes My Lord."

"Good now go to your mother before she has a heart attack."

"Yes My Lord," and she left the room to go find her Mother.

"And so it starts." And he disappeared.

Bella was pacing the doorway waiting for her daughter to come to her. Severus and the other men along with Narcissa and Draco were sitting on the small couch waiting as well.

"Bella, relax, she will be here."

"How do you know Rudolphus?"

"I don't, I have faith."

"I just got her back; I will not lose her now!"

"I know dear, I feel the same but he knows our loyalties." He stood and hugged his wife to him just as the door opened.

"Hermione!" Bella exclaimed rushing her daughter into a hug.

"Hello Mother," Hermione squirmed to get her arms free before she returned the hug.

"What did you talk about?"

"School."

"Is that it?" Severus asked.

"No, I think he questions your loyalty."

"That's not a surprise; there hasn't been a lot to report so he might think that I am withholding information."

"What else?" Draco asked.

"My parents."

"Us?"

"No, the Grangers and their deaths."

"What about them?"

"He said that he didn't order the attack but he said it was a pleasure to shock Albus like that, and that the time would come."

"The time would come for what?"

"For my revenge."

"Hermione, you can't get revenge in front of him if the opportunity arises, it will pull you in." Severus advised.

"Like you. That's not a question."

"Yes," Severus gave her a hard stare.

"Mother can we talk?"

"Of course."

"When Severus was missing, and we were in the Headmaster's office, I saw the look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look of jealousy and resentment."

"Oh you saw that?"

"Yes."

"Hermione yes I was jealous, it's just that…" Bella took a breath, "I am your mother and I feel like I should be the one you go to for comfort, not Minerva all the time. Severus is my friend and I was missing him too."

"I know, but Minerva…. Well…" Hermione looked at Severus for help.

"Well what?"

"Minerva is the one that I was living with after my parents died, she is like my mother." Severus answered. "Hermione and Minerva finally have something in common that isn't school related."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, Hermione if we didn't know better, you could be her daughter if not her twin."

"Yea right," Hermione laughed.

"Oh well I suppose that makes a lot of sense." Bella said hanging her head. "I suppose that I am not one to share very easily."

"I understand Mom, but it's not like you can come in and out of Hogwarts all the time, but I will come to you. I promise."

"Ok my girl. I love you"

"I love you too Mom." Hermione hugged her mom tight to hide her tears.

"So Mom gets all the love and I get left in the shadows," Rudolphus joked.

"Aw, Dad," Hermione said opening up her arms to him, he walked up to his daughter and wife and hugged them both.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Princess." The group of viewers simply watched the scene for a moment before Severus spoke.

"Hermione and I should get back before Albus sends out a search team."

"Alright," Bella reluctantly let go of her daughter and the two left.

They walked up to the castle in silence were it was almost de javu of their wedding night. Albus and Minerva were waiting at the stairs for them.

"Hello Headmaster."

"Severus, Hermione, I trust it went well."

"Well enough," Hermione said.

"Well someone has been spending too much time in the dungeons Headmaster."

"I agree Professor McGonagall."

"Oh please, that is not nearly as bad as it could have been."

"True." Minerva smiled at her 'son.'

"So will you both be ready to present your information to the Order Tuesday?"

"What?!"

"We have a meeting Tuesday evening before Halloween at nine."

"And when were you going to tell us this?"

"I am telling you now."

"Well if you don't mind my wife and I are tired and would like to go to bed."

"Of course, have a good night."

"You too." And the two young couple walked away.

They entered their quarters and almost instantly shed their coats. Hermione caught Severus off guard when they approached the couch. She jumped him and pushed him on to the couch and kissed him feverishly as she straddled his lap.

When she broke the kiss she spoke, "Severus kiss me."

"I am kissing you my dear." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.

"Severus," Hermione moaned.

"What do you want my love?"

She pulled back and looked at him with a mischeiviant glint in her eye, she leaned into him putting her lips as close as she could to his ear, "You." She whispered seductively.

That was enough to do him in; he growled and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. She giggled the whole way and he threw her upon the bed before joining her himself, he charmed both of their cloths away before climbing on top of her, and kissing her passionately.


	24. Halloween

Chapter 24: Week of Halloween

Hermione had generally recovered from her night at the meeting three weeks ago, she was back in the teaching mode and didn't notice but she was a bit shorter with her temper when she returned, but while she didn't notice, her students, friends and fellow staff members noticed and one day after her last class of the day, third year class with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the other two thirds of the Golden Trio came into the room.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"May we talk to you?"

"Of course come in and shut the door."

"Yes Ma'am." When the door was shut Hermione plopped down into a nearby chair.

"Harry, Ron, What's up?"

"Well firstly we were wondering if you would walk with us to the meeting tonight." Ron asked.

"Sure. Second Question?"

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Fine why?"

"You just seem a bit short for the past few weeks, and it has increased a good amount since the first of the month."

"I am not short!" Hermione snapped.

"See right there!" Ron pointed out, "You are extremely short tempered even for you."

"They are right Hermione." Professor McGonagall said from the door to her office, "You have been a bit short, and pale."

"What does my being pale have anything to do with my shortness?"

"Hermione….Have you talked to Poppy?"

"Why do I need to talk to Poppy I…" Hermione stopped "Ok so I am a bit short and a bit pale, I am just stressed about how to talk about the last meeting on Tuesday and with all the papers you assign Minerva, I am just tired. Can we go to dinner?"

"Sure," Ron and Harry practically ran to the door

"And I will meet the two of you outside of the tower thirty minutes before the meeting."

"Yes ma'am."

When the room was once again empty Minerva spoke, "Hermione is it possible that you could be pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you even going to consider the possibility?"

"No, I am not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Minerva, I know I am not pregnant, I took a test this morning, and it was negative." Hermione felt the tears pain her eyes.

"Oh dear I am so sorry."

Hermione pushed the tears out of her eyes, "its fine, I don't want a child with this war anyway, maybe after but not now, it would be too much."

"I understand. Shall we head to dinner?"

"Yes I am actually a bit hungry."

"I imagine, you didn't eat too much at lunch." And the two women walked into the hall together and entered through the teacher doors and took their respectable seats before digging in to their meal. As soon as they were done, Hermione returned to Minerva's classroom to finish grading some papers while waiting for the 8:30 chime as her cue to go get the boys, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello Professor?" Blaise Zambini came in a bit curious about who he was going to meet.

"Hello Mr. Zambini, please come in and shut the door." Blaise did as instructed before turning back to her and walking up to the desk. "What can I do for you this evening Blaise?"

"I just had a question on Friday's homework."

"What about it?"

"Well I was wondering, when morphing something big like a… oh I don't know… like a couch, what would be the best size object for that transfiguration?"

"Blaise, really? You are a smart boy and you should know that it doesn't matter what size the object is that you start with, what really matters is how much practice and concentration you put into your work. Have you been talking to Goyle again?"

"No, Pansy actually."

"Oh that girl, if she would pay as much attention in class as she does to my cousin, she might be able to pass with flying colors." Hermione smiled at her peer and then asked, "Does that answer your question, or do you have others?"

"Well I do have a question but it's not school related."

"Ok ask away, there aren't any students around."

"Well I was wondering if you and Professor Snape would be joining the Malfoy's for Christmas?"

"Blaise Christmas is just under two months away."

"I know I was just curious."

"Well I would assume so but I make no promises."

"Ok great, I'll talk to you later Professor."

"Have a good evening Mr. Zambini." And Blaise left the room. Just as the clock struck 8:30, Minerva come out of her office ready to escort Hermione to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve Harry and Ron. They waited outside the portrait while they came busting through.

"Professors, we are so sorry I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all _Ronald_, let's go." Hermione stressed his four walked to the headmaster's office where they were greeted by almost everyone; Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Kinglsey, Poppy, Pomona, Flitwick, Brian and Anna Bones, Bryan, Adriane and Terry Boot, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Hermione went and joined her Husband who was sitting two seats away from Albus so that Hermione and Minerva could sit next to one another, Harry and Ron would sit catty corner to the two of them on the other side of Arthur and Molly.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin. We have news that the attacks on some of our muggleborn parents are indeed the works of Tom. Lucius would you and Kinglsey care to elaborate upon the subject?"

"Yes Headmaster," Lucius and Kinglsey stood and took out their notes and elaborated more upon the subject and threw in their personal details of personal interaction with the minister and the Dark Lord. When they were done, the group took their notes and the meeting continued.

"Severus, would you care to elaborate upon the meeting a few weeks ago?"

"The meeting was uneventful for the most part; he told us that the battle was indeed going to be before Potter and his friends graduate, he needed more information upon which to base his attack where he would have the element of surprise. He told us to continue our attacks upon the muggle families but to not get caught. It seems pretty straight forward."

"What about recruitment, has anything been said besides what happened with Lydia and her brother?" Molly asked.

"He hasn't said anything that would be Draco's, along with other outer circle member's task."

"Draco?"

"Headmaster, he hasn't said anything about recruitment yet, but I have no doubt that after Halloween it will pick up."

"Of course, so we know what to expect."

"Albus, I think that it would be best to attempt to keep the students away from this as long as possible, if they are not already inducted into the order or bear the dark mark, I don't want them involved until the last possible second." Minerva said, the other professors nodded in agreement.

"We will try Minerva but those that…"

"No Albus, I agree with Minerva, this school is already divided enough without accusations of whom and who doesn't have the Dark Mark." Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione…"

"No Uncle, this needs to be said. Draco and Harry have been at each other's throats for the past six years and last year when the accusation came up the fights got more bitter. I will not have my students in the same position."

"You put too little faith in the rest of the school, the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs are more respectable."

"True but who's to say that when one of them shows a mark that the accusations aren't going to start flying."

"They wouldn't….They are from very respectable houses."

"ALL the houses are respectable!"

"But the slytherine students are more likely…"

"What house they come from doesn't matter!" Severus said.

"Look at the Statistics Snape, your house has quite a record." Moody said.

"Alastor!" Albus interjected.

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled, the entire room fell silent. "Look I didn't want to start a battle amongst ourselves but what house they come from doesn't' matter, Peter was a Gryffindor for lord's sake! The house doesn't matter, what I am saying is that I don't want the student's encouraged to join, they must come of their own will and NONE of them will be spying!"

"Here here!" Minerva raised her hand before slapping it on the table.

"Well ok now that that is out of the way, is there anything else?"

Hermione stood, "Is there anything else Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Please share."

"At the last meeting, there was an incident."

"Then why didn't Snape report it?"

"BECAUSE HE WASN'T THERE!" Hermione looked down at the table, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "Anyway as I was saying, there was something from the meeting that must be shared. After the meeting I was called aside to have a talk with the Dark Lord, it started civil…"

"There is nothing civil about a man that kills for entertainment," Alastor Interrupted.

"Alastor," Albus warned.

"As I was saying, it started out civil, but he started hinting at things. He questions Severus' loyalty and I think he wants me to report to him if anything comes up questionable. He also mentioned my parents," Everyone looked at the Malfoys, "The Grangers," She elaborated. " He asked if I wanted revenge, when I didn't answer it was like he read my mind, he said that he did not order the attack, but it brought him pleasure to throw Albus off of his rocker…" She had to stop to regain herself; she would not lose face in front of this group, especially Alastor. "He said that revenge was necessary but I should wait, the time would come. I think that it would be necessary to keep a close eye on ANY disappearances because if he didn't order it, I assume that the attack wouldn't have come from a death eater because he would have had a gloating party that the entire Death eater clan would have been part of." Again everyone looked at the known death eaters in the room, "And since my parents wouldn't lie to me in fear of me killing them, we need to assume that it was someone who wanted to start off on his good side, someone who is going to join soon."

"Where are you getting such an assumption?"

"HE TOLD ME THAT THE TIME WOULD COME! WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT UNLESS HE KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO BE COMING FACE TO FACE WITH THIS PERSON?" That did it, Moody was silent. "Look I know it is a long shot but I will not be killing anyone in front of that man unless they throw the first curse, I will not succumb to the darkness." She fell into the chair behind her and took a few deep breaths; Severus quietly snuck his hand under the table, and braced hers.

"Ok well then, Hermione actually has a point. If Tom told her to wait, he is anticipating that she will kill that person giving him full leverage over her and she will be more venerable to his doing. Muggle families are no longer our only concern, Severus and Hermione are in more danger then they have been in the past, we have to protect our own as well as the innocent." Albus said.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Molly asked.

"I think when recruitment starts, we need to start a defense club for the older students, As for Hermione and Severus, Lucius, and I trust that you can handle their protection if necessary?"

"Yes Albus," Lucius said.

"Meeting Dismissed," Albus said. Everyone got up and started mingling amongst themselves, Hermione however stayed where she was seated and stared blankly at the table. After fifteen minutes, everyone left the room except for the Headmaster, Minerva and Severus. The three gathered around the young witch and waited for her to speak, when she didn't Albus spoke, "Hermione?"

"I don't want to become like him Albus."

"I know child," Albus said putting a comforting hand upon her shoulders.

"Albus, what if he finds out where Severus' loyalties really lie?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Hermione," Severus spoke reassuringly.

"Then what we go in blind? What if he discovers your true loyalties, am I suppose to stay with my parents in his ranks? What if after he discovers you and does with you what he will and then he has me carry on the deed that he has in mind for me? What then Severus, how do we handle that then?" Hermione looked at her husband with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hermione, you are a strong woman and you will know what to do when the time comes, we will not send you in blind," Severus said.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"We will get through this, Tom needs information before the final battle before he does anything of the sort. For now I think that it would be best if we focused on keeping the student's safe and putting on an awesome Halloween Dance." Minerva smirked.

"Oh Dear." Hermione giggled a bit.

"I couldn't agree more love." Severus said, "No I believe that it is only Tuesday so we must be going."

Hermione and Severus left that room hand in hand all the way to their quarters. After that the rest of the week sailed fairly smoothly, hardly any detentions due to the fact that students wanted to attend the dance. Like the year so far, the rest of the week flew by quite quickly and Friday was upon the staff. Students were eager for the evening and so it was almost impossible to actually finish a lesson but Severus still had the upper hand and kept his class in line.

During their free period before lunch, Hermione and Minerva went to Diagon ally to find their costumes for the night. They walked into Madam Malkin's dress shop eager to find the perfect outfit. They tried on numerous outfits but it seemed to be harder than they anticipated. Minerva finally found a Royal Blue Renaissance ball gown with a matching mask Hermione started to get a bit frustrated. "Minerva nothing is going to work! This is ridicules, I have to maintain a professional appearance but I want to look cute!"

"Hermione calm down, there is something here I promise."

"Where Minerva, we have to be back in an hour we are getting past the point of no…. That's it!"

"What's it dear?"

"I know what I'll be for the dance." Hermione hurriedly found the items that she needed for her costume and they headed back to the school.

They finished their final classes of the day before retiring to Minerva's quarters; Hermione left a note in her room that said that she would meet him at the dance. She and Minerva spent the rest of the day getting ready. Minerva was ready first simply because her costume was the simplest, she put on the dress and shoes along with her jewelry, She had her hair half down and the half pulled back was a simpler version of Hermione's hair on her wedding day but Because Minerva had hair like Hermione's, her curls naturally gave her the volume that was needed to pull off the look.

Hermione took her time getting into hers seeing as there were numerous pieces to it but when she was done, she put her hair down and brushed through the curls and pulled up one side and put it back with a simple red flower and applied her makeup. Fifteen minutes before the dance was to start the two women applied their masks to their faces and walked to the great hall. They stood outside the doors watching the students go in and taking note of anything suspicious to tell the chaperones. Hermione and Minerva eventually headed in just as the dance was about to start and approached where the head table usually stood, They had arranged for all of the tables be transfigured and moved over to the side of the room so that girls didn't have to attempt to straddle a bench in their costumes. Hermione was impressed with how it looked, besides the tables the room was charmed so that bats and other Halloween creatures came to life, while the usual candles and pumpkins floated throughout the room. There was a large dance floor in front of the room. Hermione liked it; she was so glad that the headmaster went along with this.

Five minutes before the start time, Albus stood and told everyone that it was time to start and music and food filled the room. Students took their separate directions, some ate, some danced and some sat staring off, sort of like Ron did at the Yule Ball. Albus and Minerva stood With Hermione watching the students have fun and be carefree. Hermione smiled against her mask as she watched the students, and eventually Albus and Minerva dance on the floor.

Severus entered the room with his usual smirk plastered on his face not that it mattered, his mask hid his face well, Hermione had told him that she would meet him in the dance so his eyes instantly scanned the room he didn't see her with any of the students or with any of the staff, he was a bit concerned, Minerva wouldn't allow Hermione to come down to the dance alone, it was just that motherly side of her, she had to be here because he spotted his 'mother's' raven hair on the dance floor. He scanned the room once more and he spotted her, he could see why he missed her the first few sweeps of the room, for the second time in under a year, Hermione had made him gawk at her beauty. Her hair was mostly down except for one section pulled back with a flower, her dress was a peasant top that ended just below her chest and picked up with a black corset, the corset went down to sit right upon her hips and come down in a 'V' fashion in the front, she wore a green-brown skirt that flowed to the ground, she completed her look with nude one inch high heels and a mask that copied her bodice and a black mask with random spots of red and grey. She was beautiful. She must have felt someone watching her because she turned toward him and smiled, she recognized him.

Hermione looked at him, he was amazing, it was almost as if they were connected mentally, he wore a black mask that covered a good portion of his face, his shirt was white and looked like a pirate top, over that he wore a deep red coat that had black trimmings with black pants and black shoes. He was dressed just like the Phantom of the Opera in the scene 'Past the Point of No Return' just as she had done with her Christine Costume, it was perfect. He approached her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance Madam Snape?"

"Indeed Master Snape." The two took the floor as a tango started to play. He took her in his arms and the two danced as if they were one with each other. The students cleared the floor for the most part except those that knew how to tango, most of them slytherines, but as soon as the two professors started to dance the room seemed to freeze and watch them flow across the floor. Albus and Minerva watched the two they viewed as their children dance with each other completely oblivious to the attention that they were drawing to themselves. The song eventually ended but the stares stayed intact, no one knew that their teachers could dance like that.

Other songs came on and Severus and Hermione danced to most of them and only took minor breaks to get drinks here and there. Severus loved holding her close to him, it made him feel content. A few times Harry, Ron, and Albus came up to her to dance and Minerva, Professor Senstra and Madam Pince did the same to Severus. Soon however the dance started drawing to a close and Hermione knew what she had to do. She had already discussed the matter with Harry himself but they had to make it convincing. Hermione pulled Harry out of the hall and out toward the lake, when they got there they sat down on a dry patch and removed their masks.

"Harry, I need to know, how are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Just alright?"

"I am a bit worried but I suppose that is normal with knowledge that he is going to come after me this year."

"I suppose."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really, I am happy for the first time in a long time. But I have to be honest; I miss the way it was when we were always going in blind and doing stupid things to keep those that we loved safe. Now that I am a member of a death eater family, we aren't blind anymore and that kind of took the fun out of it for me." Hermione smirked at her best friend.

"That's not what I meant." Harry tried to keep a serious face but failed, "Maybe you should spend less time with that husband of yours, his sarcasm and smirks are wearing off on you."

Hermione put her hand upon her chest in a mock hurt, "I am not!" the two looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in hysterical laughs and falling back onto the cool grass.

"When did this all get so complicated Hermione? When did it stop being for house points and life or death?" Harry asked after his laughs died.

"I don't know Harry, but as soon as this is over I am sure that it will go back to being normal again."

"What is normal?"

"Not a clue." Again the two laughed.

"I'm scared for you Hermione."

"Why?"

"You have to be in his presence and it can't be easy fooling him and Dumbledore into that you are on their sides."

"I am loyal to those I trust so you put together the pieces of who I am loyal to Harry."

"Us." That us didn't mean the side of light, it meant the Weasleys and Harry, not a particular group.

"Yes, you are the ones that I turn to for everything."

"I miss you Hermione."

"I miss you guys too." They hugged as awkwardly as they could on the ground. "I suppose that we should return to the castle before they send out the group for us."

"I suppose." Harry helped Hermione to her feet and draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked up to the castle. Over all it was a success story and Hermione knew that Harry trusted her and that is how it should always be. Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of dark eyes.


	25. Suprise

_**A/N: Hey all, I am sorry that my newest installments aren't that good. I knew what I wanted in my story and I knew where it would be best placed but for some reason, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it, sorry. I also thought that I would say that I am going to update with what I have for now but it will probably be my final update until March if not May. School is piling up tests for Midterms so I hope you like what I have. Please Read and Review, if there is something that you think should happen, run it by me and you may see it in the story! No promises but I like to hear what my readers think. Also thanks to my readers and my awesome reviewers: **__**notwritten**__**, Nessa675, phoenix, **__**JaceDamian23**__**, **__**Mirlanthiriel**__**, trax, **__**Anne399**__**, B Oots, **__**kleipoppetje**__**, **__**vgriffin4**__**, **__**GameGirl24**__**, **__**MyColdBlueEyes**__**, Knightvanilla, Melora, **__**padfootsgrl79**__**, **__**Artemis Decibal**__**, **__**Eliza Spootkitten**__**, **__**crazzie-bunnies24**__**, **__**jessirose85**__**, **__**pinkpaws-marauder**__**, **__**padslet**__**, **__**Adurna Rider of Kveykva**__**. Thanks all, So here is Chapter 25! Puppyluv09**_

Chapter 25: Suprise

The day after Halloween was quite uneventful, oh except for the fact that Hermione woke up very sick to her stomach. She woke up with a pain in her abdomen and she just thought that by laying still that it would go away, it didn't she suddenly felt extremely nauseous and dizzy, she quickly untangled herself from her husband and dashed off to the bathroom where she unloaded the contents of her stomach.

"Hermione?" a deep concerned voice came from the doorway.

"Good morning Severus," Hermione once again wrenched into the toilet. Severus came up to her and pulled back her hair as she continued to empty her stomach. As he held her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back he called upon a house elf to bring up some soft towels and a glass of water. Soon the vomiting subsided and she sat back onto the cold tile floor. "Sorry I don't suppose that this is how you wanted to spend the morning," She smirked at him as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Here drink this," Severus handed her the glass of water along with a towel to wipe her mouth clean. "You are right; I would me more concerned as to why you are feeling this way rather than how I want to spend my day."

"Don't start." Hermione took another swig of water. "I do not need your sarcasm with my stomach the way it is at the moment."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

"You are always sarcastic."

"True, come on let's get you to Poppy."

"No."

"Hermione if you are sick, we can't afford for you to get anyone else ill and therefore we need to know what you have contracted."

"If you are going to make me go to the hospital then Minerva and Albus get to be there too."

"No we will not risk getting anyone else sick."

"Either they are there or we don't go."

"And what if you get Minerva sick? What then love, who will teach you classes?"

"Albus I am sure."

"My answer is still no."

"Fine, go get my dress robe, I am perfectly fine here on the floor for the moment, when you return I will be ready, so please take your time." Severus nodded and stood to leave, as soon as he was out of the room she pulled out her wand, "Expecto Patronum." She whispered her message and sent her otter on its way. The otter had just slipped out the door when Severus turned around to get back to Hermione.

"Ok dear, here, let's go."

"Alright, Severus," She made to stand but her knees buckled and if it hadn't been for Severus' tight grip upon her waist she would have hit the ground.

"Perhaps I should carry you."

"No I will not look weak in front of my students."

"I highly doubt anyone is up yet."

"Fine, but if we get caught, I am going to hex you into next week."

"Yes Dear." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the hospital wing. When they arrived it was gratefully empty. "Poppy!" Severus called.

"What is it Severus it is eight o'clock in the morning, why are you yelling?"

"Hermione needs your help." He set Hermione on the nearest bed and Poppy approached her quickly, no sooner had she reached Hermione's side, Minerva and Albus came bursting in.

"What happened, Hermione are you alright?"

Severus looked at Hermione who glared back, "Don't look at me like that, I told you I wasn't going to come without her being here."

Severus sighed. "Minerva, Hermione woke up sick this morning and I was worried that if it was a bug, I didn't want you to get sick too."

"Severus, my boy, you are married to a very bright witch, did you honestly think that she was going to let you bring her here so willingly without a plan?" Albus asked.

"Oh shove it Albus, I was more concerned for her well being then to think that she was going to summon you while I was out of the room."

"Severus, it's not that I don't appreciate your concern but I told you, she was going to be here, I hate hospitals."

"And yet you are here every year," Severus sarcastically added.

"THAT is NOT my fault," Hermione felt another wave of nausea, Severus barely summoned a basket in time, she quickly emptied what was left of her stomach from this morning.

"Why didn't you call your mother?"

"And what if a ministry representative had been here?"

"Ok you have made your point."

"Can I examine her now?" Poppy asked.

"Yes Poppy," Minerva answered as she approached Hermione's side.

Poppy scanned Hermione's body and found nothing wrong. "Hmm…?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have a bug of any kind in your system. I am going to try another test." That test too came up negative, Poppy tapped her chin and ran one more test which caused Hermione's abdomen to glow purple. "That's interesting."

"What does that mean?" Severus asked.

"Hermione, Severus, Congratulations, you are now going to be parents!"

Hermione wanted to cry, "What? Really? Oh Severus!" She fell into him and he hugged her back.

"We are going to be parents!" He said.

"Oh congratulations you two," Minerva said hugging them both.

"Just out of curiosity Poppy, How far along is she?" Albus asked.

"About a month."

"See Hermione I knew it!"

"But the test said negative, honest!"

"Oh dear those tests can be wrong and give a false negative."

"Ok, Oh my God we are going to be parents!" She kissed her husband and then the group left for lunch.

As they walked Hermione had a worry, "Albus, I don't want to tell the staff just yet, I trust Poppy but I do not trust anyone else especially with The Dark Lord running loose."

"I will wait for your Ok Hermione."

"Thank you."


	26. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Hey Ya'll here are two new chapters just for you, I'm sorry that it took so long but school comes first since I get paid to do it. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, reviewing and adding this story to your alert and favorite lists, you all are the best. Much Love, Puppyluv09**

Chapter 26: Trouble in Paradise

Severus and Hermione went about their lives hadn't changed in the slightest, except for the morning sickness. Hermione had owled her parents during the afternoon that she found out she was pregnant, they were both very ecstatic and gave the couple their congratulations. Soon the second week of November was upon the couple and Severus got summoned by the Dark Lord, Hermione was curious as to why she hadn't been summoned much but then she remembered the Snake's words saying that it would be suspicious if she were to go to every meeting. After he left, she went to the headmaster's office and told him and Minerva that Severus was gone, she had gotten better with him being gone and she decided to stay in her quarters for the night, she knew he would be back.

Severus stood in the circle with his 'brothers' and listened to the Dark Lord rant about his plans, no one expected him to say that he was on to who harmed Hermione's parents, nor were they expecting him to say that they would all have to stay while he questioned them all in attempts to find out who did it.

Severus inwardly groaned, Hermione wasn't going to like this, who knew how long this was going to take, maybe he could get the Dark Lord to let him go tell her what was going on. No, if he didn't summon her, that means he doesn't want her to know what is going on and if word got back to her… well let's just leave it as Bella, Rudolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Himself wouldn't be going back to their lives outside of this circle.

He and his family went to go sit and talk about the baby and Severus' excitement as they watched their brothers go in first. They didn't know how long they sat there but the Dark Lord had only gone through ten of his followers and when Severus looked at the clock, it was two AM; he probably wasn't going home tonight.

Hermione woke up in the night with a dreadful pain in her lower abdomen, she didn't know what was going on and she started screaming, the portraits, all awoke with a start as she grabbed her abdomen, willing the pain to go away; she quickly through back the sheets and her face paled, blood. She had lost her baby, she screamed a blood chilling scream before running the bathroom, she magically cleaned up her outfit and then she braced herself to go clean up, she grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed with a bit more force then what was necessary, she usually had a pretty strong stomach but when the sheets fell to the floor exposing her now dead child, she couldn't bear the sight or the smell, she dashed off to the bathroom once more and emptied her dinner.

"Professors?" came a quiet voice, "Professors get up." Minerva rolled over and grunted. "PROFESSORS HERMIONE NEEDS YOUR HELP!" that got Minerva's attention. She bolted up and looked around the room noticing the picture of Cameron, the night that stood over both of the families mantles in case of an emergency.

"What?"

"Hermione is distraught madam, she is in need of you assistance."

"Did she send you Cameron?" Albus asked rising from his sleep.

"No sir, she is ill by the looks of it."

"Cameron, she is pregnant." Minerva said.

"I understand that but, she woke up crying in agony and then she screamed a scream that is still sending chills up my spine."

"Thank you Cameron." Minerva jumped out of bed and headed for her closet where her robe hung, Albus fallowed suit and both professors headed to the dungeons.

"**Artium magister" Minerva said approaching the portrait.**

As soon as the portrait opened, she ran into the room frantically searching for Hermione, she entered the bedroom finding the bed unmade, and the bathroom light on. She ran to it and found Hermione hugging her knees and sobbing.

"Hermione dear, what's the matter." She knelt down next to the distraught girl and pushed her hair from her face.

Hermione looked up and noticed Albus and gave him a look that said 'I failed.' And he knew what she couldn't say. "You miscarried didn't you?" Hermione nodded her head.

"I don't know how this happened; I took all the precautions that Poppy told me to with the morning sickness, I just…"

"Hermione, listen to me these things happen, you and Severus can try again." Minerva tried to sooth.

"No this is my fault, I didn't do something, and now it's my fault that my child will never enter this world br…"

"HERMIONE! You listen to me, this is in no way your fault, and nature wasn't ready for the two of you to have a baby." Hermione broke down in her mentor's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'll go take care of the bed," Albus said leaving the room for about twenty minutes.

"What do I tell Severus, eh was so excited; I don't think that I can break him like that."

"Hermione, you have to tell him, he deserves to know," Albus said, "Put yourself in his shoes, wouldn't you want to know as soon as possible rather than leading him along until he figures it out himself?"

"Yes, but…"

"No Hermione he needs to know, he has had so many people lie to him all his life, you are his wife and he expects honesty from you." Minerva said, "He may get upset but this news will not break him, dishonesty will."

"Ok."

Severus returned later that afternoon just in time for his seventh year potions class; he wasn't in the best of moods since he didn't get any sleep but he figured Hermione would welcome into their bed with open arms. He taught through his class and met his wife for dinner in the great hall, he wanted to smile when he saw her but noticed how she was quiet and distant, and he sat next to her and quietly took her hand in his and rubbed loving circles on the back of it. She turned to him and attempted to offer him a smile but it faltered.

"I have to talk to you after dinner."

"Is everything alright?"

"I…"

"Hermione, I will wait until after dinner assuming that it is not life or death." Tears welled up in his wife's eyes at the last word but she quickly blinked them away, "It's not…"

"Severus, we will discuss it after dinner."

"Oh I bring news; the Dark Lord wishes to see you on Friday."

"Will he summon me?"

"I would assume so but it is supposed to be a big event so I assume that our entire family will be there."

"Ok," was all she said and they ate in silence. They made their way to their rooms afterward and when they were seated around the fire, both in their favorite chairs.

"What is it that we needed to talk about Hermione?"

"I…" she looked up into his concerned loving eyes and found that she didn't have the heart to break the news to him, _Oh yes very Gryffindor of you Snape, you can't get enough courage up to be honest with your husband._ "Severus I can't, not right now, it hurts still, and I want to be honest with you so much it's killing me but I can't."

"Well don't stress yourself out; it could be harmful for the baby." Hermione couldn't breathe, her body racked with sobs.

"I lost it," she said trying to breath, but Severus couldn't understand her, he rushed to her side and grabbed her hands in his.

"What?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths, calming herself, "I lost the baby." She looked into his eyes; he was registering what he had just been told.

"What… when?"

"Last night, while you were gone."

"Well were you fallowing Pop…?"

"OF COURSE I WAS FALLOWING HER INSTRUCTIONS, DOWN TO THE TEA!" She shouted, how dare he insinuate that this was all her fault.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY NOT SINCE YOU MISCARRIED."

"GET OUT SEVERUS, THIS IS NOT MY FAULT, HOW DARE YOU PUT THE BLAME ON ME! I FALLOWED HER INSTRUCTIONS TO THE LETTER AND I HAVE ALREADY BEEN OVER THE GUILT TRIP TWICE OVER SO DON'T YOU DARE GO ON SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE OUR CHILD IS NOW DEAD!"

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed, tears now streaming down her face, "GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN THESE QUARTERS!"

"Not a problem," Severus turned on his heal and left the room.

When the portrait closed behind him, she screamed and started throwing anything she could reach. After a good twenty minutes she went to the portrait hole and changed the password just to ensure that he didn't come back while she was gone. She grabbed her cloak and stalked up to the Gryffindor tower, every student she passed quickly jumped out of her way in fear of her plowing them over. She walked through the portrait of the fat lady into the common room. "Mr. Potter!" she called.

"Yes Professor Snape?" came his voice from the arm chair by the fire, she didn't notice him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I need to talk to you in private please." Instead of turning to go back to the hall, she continued up to the boy's dormitory. When they were alone in his room she turned to him, "Harry I need the map."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said Harry, please don't make me pull bad professor and confiscate it."

"Ok, hang on," he went to his trunk and pulled out the blank map and handed it to her.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared and she scanned it for the one name she was looking for, ah he's on the astronomy tower, perfect," she muttered to herself, and then she said, "Harry can I take this with me for a while please?"

"Sure, it's just…"

"Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend I know; I will have it back to you by then."

"Ok."

"Thanks Harry," she stood on her toes to give her best friend a kiss on her head. She cleared the map and headed out of the portrait hole. She headed back to the dungeons and entered her quarters. She then walked up to the fire place and summoned her mother. Bella sensed the urgency in her daughter's voice and she and Rudolphus were in her quarters in the blink of an eye.

"Baby, what is it?" Bella asked hugging her daughter.

At the sound of the word 'baby,' she broke down in her mother's arms, the family sat down on the couch and Hermione relayed the events to her parents. Bella held her daughter while Rudlophus rubbed small circles on her back; neither knew what to make of it.

"Oh my angel, this is in no way your fault, your father and I tried for years to have a baby, it just didn't happen, I miscarried three children before you, you will have children. Give him time to come around he will, he was just so excited for the baby." Bella said trying to reassure her daughter.

"But… what if he's right, what if I didn't fallow Poppy's instructions to the letter, what if…"

"No Hermione, I know you, you fallow every instruction to the letter, you are my daughter after all, sure you have some of your father's traits but most of them are mine. I want you to listen to me," She pushed her daughter away from her so that she could look into her eyes; "This is not your fault."

"That's what Minerva said."

"Then see; now you have two extremely intelligent women looking out for you and reassuring you that this is not your fault." Her father said pulling her to him.

"I know Daddy, but it still hurts that he's not being supportive, this is hard for me too." She leaned into her father's chest and breathed in his scent, trying to relax herself.

Suddenly there came some shouting from the other side of the portrait hole, Hermione cast a one way looking spell on the door and saw that it was Albus and Minerva trying to calm down the one they viewed as a son.

"No you two don't understand, she lied to me!"

"No she didn't Severus, she told you the day it happened." Minerva said.

"No she told me this evening, almost twenty four hours afterward."

"So simply because she knew better then to attempt to contact you while you were with Him and then she had to build up her courage to tell you something that was killing her on the inside, she betrayed you and it's all her fault?" Albus said angrily, Hermione could see that this upset him too and he was not taking Severus' reaction too well. "You were raised better than this Severus Tobias, and I will not have you upsetting this girl anymore then you already have!"

"Well she is my wife, I…"

"Was an ass and she needs time to get over what you said, and you both need each other to get through this."

"Obviously not, she…"

"SEVERUS, LISTEN TO ME!" Minerva yelled, Severus fell silent at her tone and she lowered hers as well, "She was in those rooms with your father and I for a good two hours this morning muttering how this was her fault, it took us those two hours to get that ridiculous idea out of her head, just for you to put it in her head almost fifteen hours later. You need to relax and cool down before you go talk to her."

Severus hung his head sighing, then Hermione was surprised by his next actions, he placed a hand upon the portrait looking apologetically at the portrait, "your right Minerva, I just, I don't know why I blamed her, I suppose the idea of a baby around the house got me more excited than I thought, I…" Albus put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I just want to hold her, tell her I'm sorry, and tell her that I love her." He quickly composed himself and turned away from the portrait and started to stalk down the hall fallowed by the two older professors.

Hermione quickly stood and ran to the door, "Severus?"

All three turned to the small voice coming from behind them, "Hermione," Severus whispered, she looked like she had been crying but she smiled at him and then ran into his arms crying softly into his neck.

"I'm sorry Severus… this is my…"

"No Hermione, this is my fault, I was angry and jumped to conclusions, Maybe it's best if we don't have a baby right now with the war and everything anyway, we can always try again after the war," He whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "I know that it would be smart to wait but the Dark Lord wants an heir, it wouldn't be smart to defy him and…"

"I know Love; just take it easy, we will take this in stride."

"Ok," Severus carried his wife back to the rooms with Minerva and Albus in tow where they were greeted by Hermione's parents.

"Hello Bella, Rudolphus."

"Severus," Rudolphus said shortly.

Each family member took a seat around the room, the Lestranges stayed on the couch, Albus and Minerva took the love seat, and Severus and Hermione sat in his chair and Hermione sat on his lap with her head on her shoulder. The family sat down and quietly talked to the couple about the choice of having a baby, Bella relayed her attempts at starting a family to Severus and he nodded that he understood. The family eventually went their separate ways, Severus held his wife that night as they slept.

As predicted, Hermione was summoned at the end of the week; she and Severus went to Malfoy Manor and ate dinner with the other death eaters as they chatted about families and their work. Hermione stayed silent for most of the meal and only spoke when she was spoken to. Eventually the Dark Lord turned all the attention to her.

"Why so quiet Hermione?"

"I'm sorry sir, I suppose it's been a trying week." She offered him an apologetic smile.

"Well I imagine that the first go around with a child isn't the easiest."

"I imagine not sir."

"What do you mean that you imagine so?"

Hermione looked at him, she really didn't want to relay this to the inner circle, it was private but she knew if she lied it would end with at least one curse, "I miscarried sir." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap under the table.

"Oh well my apologies, you will try again of course."

"Of course my lord," Severus said.

"Good, now everyone finish up and head to the sitting room, we have business to discuss." He stood and went to the sitting room. Since Hermione was no longer hungry, her parents, Severus and she were the first to arrive to form the circle. Within five minutes, the circle was formed completely. The Dark Lord went on about the final battle and how he felt that it would be best if they attacked during finals week, Potter would be so preoccupied with his studies that he would be caught off guard. "Madam Snape, when are finals?"

"They are going to be the second week in May sir."

"Perfect." He went on to say that he would call the next meeting with everyone to discuss plans and tactics, "… But it seems that w have one matter of business to attend to." He looked at Hermione, "One of our own has been betrayed and she deserves justice does she not?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Yes she does, and we as her trusted family must give her that, bring him in!"

Hermione stole a quick glance at Severus who looked at her with cautious eyes, she knew what was coming.

"Hermione dear step forward and have your wand at the ready." Hermione did as she was instructed. "Hermione, you have been wronged and I am going to give you the opportunity to right that wrong," Hermione's eyes widened when she saw who they brought in, "Do you accept this opportunity?"

"Yes sir." The prisoner was thrown at her feet.

"Then he is all yours Madam Snape."

"Thank you sir," she bowed and turned her attention to the prisoner, "Connor Jacobs, wow I expected better from a Hufflepuff, the hat has never been wrong until it sorted you, you belong in Slytherin, what you did was extremely cunning. Or maybe you belong in Gryffindor, it took courage to go against the Dark Lord, but it took even more courage to cross me. How'd you do it Connor?"

"Do what?" he said smugly.

Hermione's hand came in contact with his cheek, "How?"

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh don't worry, she will eventually," the Dark Lord said.

"Imperio!" Hermione said, "Now Connor, tell me exactly how you killed my family."

Connor looked like he was fighting the curse but still said, "I entered the house, no one looked to be home so I continued to go through the house, I was looking for you, I was surprised that you weren't there. Your parents came up and surprised me, I used the cruciatus curse on them to make them tell me where you were, but they still said that they didn't know, that you had left and they hadn't heard from you since. I took a knife and cut your mother's arm, just enough to cause her pain, then I went up to your father and asked again, threatening his life if she didn't tell me. She looked like she didn't want to die but she continued to say that she didn't know, so I disposed of him by cutting his throat. She screamed you know, then I gave her one last chance to give you up and she didn't so I used the killing curse and I watched the light leave her eyes." He fought the curse every step of the way but Hermione knew that because she wanted answers that the Curse would stay.

"Oh Connor, too bad I'm not going to be as easy on you. Severus, my mother's knife please." He handed her the black handled knife with the Black Family Crest upon it. She had tried to maintain control but when he laughed at her attempt to scare him she turned and slapped him with the knife, it left a gash on his jaw line, and he gasped a the pain. She pulled her wand out and pointed that at him as well, "I'll gladly tell Sprout what happened to her student when I get back, I think I will play this memory for your mother, lord knows her heart couldn't take it, she would probably die."

"No Please, leave my mother out of this, she has nothing to do with this." He pleaded.

"NEITHER IDD MY PARENTS AND YET YOU FOUND IT ENJOYABLE TO TORTURE THEM AND KILL THEM!"

"I did it to…"

"Raise yourself up into the circle of worthy followers, to win his trust?" She glared at him, "Let me tell you something, having his trust is nothing if you don't have that of your brothers, any of us could easily concoct some Bull Shit story about you going against him and then you'd be dead anyway. Enjoy Hell Connor, I'll send your mother your love, Avada Kadavera!"

"No!"

The light filled the room and then nothing. "Very good my child, you have avenged your family." Hermione felt empty, it didn't do what she wanted it to, and she wanted her mother back, though she knew that the dead were gone and that they would be seen again in time. She stood next to Severus and the meeting continued.

When the meeting was over, the two headed back to Hogwarts in complete silence. When they arrived, Minerva and Albus were waiting for them, Hermione didn't stop to chat she continued down to the dungeons without another word.

"Is everything alright Severus?"

"No but I will allow her to tell you what is bothering her at the meeting, it is something she has to own up to even it is difficult," he stalked off not saying another word.


	27. Owning up

Chapter 27: Owning up to Responsibility

Two days after they returned from the death eater gathering, Albus called an Order meeting, Hermione sat silently next to her husband holding his hand under the table. They told the Order of the final battle plans, about what happened at past meetings and then Moody spoke.

"We have kept an eye out for any new recruits and there have been no reports of other random deaths." The death eaters in the room looked around at each other knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Hermione was the first to recover, "That's because he wasn't a new recruit, but we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What are you saying Mione?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked at him with knowing eyes and said, "By his orders, He was taken care of at the last meeting."

"'Taken care of' what is that supposed to mean?" Moody asked

"I was given an order and I fallowed."

"Orders?" Poppy asked.

"Hermione…" Severus warned.

"No Severus, brotherhoods are based on loyalty, trust and honesty, they have a right to know." Hermione said, she relayed the meeting events concerning herself and Connor. "I was doing nothing but fallowing orders."

"And getting revenge," Alastor said.

"So what if I was, put yourself in my shoes Moody and tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing," she was now standing leaning on the table.

"I wouldn't have gone so far as to kill him."

"You would have if given the opportunity, you are an auror and it's in your blood to deliver justice, that's what I did for my parents who were wrongfully killed."

"No you got revenge."

"They were my family Moody! The way he described his actions were enough to make me sick, so yes I lost my temper just a tad, but do not tell me that you would defy a direct order from a man that only has to think your death to kill you."

"I would have fallowed my morals!"

"So you're telling me that if Albus fallowed the same methods as Voldemort that you would have defied an order?"

"If he did I wouldn't fallow him."

"Not if you believed in the cause." Draco jumped in.

"Alastor, Hermione that's enough, what's done is done."

"No Albus, who's to say that the witch won't turn on us in our sleep or turn on us at the war?"

Hermione had enough, she drew her wand and in the blink of an eye, she was holding Alastor at wand point, "My loyalties lie with Harry and they will until I am dead and buried, the only one in this room that I would turn on is you, you insufferable idiot!" Severus quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the auror.

He whispered in her ear, "I told you not to take the offer Hermione, this is what I feared would happen, you have to control your temper." She leaned into him and took a deep breath, the two were oblivious to the fact that the entire room was looking at her in shock, and no one had ever seen the usually controlled Hermione loose her temper like that. Hermione eventually got her temper under control and she sat down next to her husband and didn't say another word the rest of the meeting.

"This is why I warned her about giving in, her temper would flare up given the chance, she means what she says but it just comes out wrong."

"Comes out wrong, she could have killed me."

"I do believe that you brought it upon yourself to believe that Hermione wanted to kill anyone, yes she wanted revenge but I dare every person in this room and say that they wouldn't get revenge for any loved ones lost, given the opportunity; I am positive that Potter will."

"He's right; I want to avenge my parents." Everyone stayed silent knowing he was right; they would avenge their lost loved ones. They avoided the overly sensitive subject the rest of the meeting and then they left when they were dismissed. Hermione knew that she had crossed a line with Moody tonight but she wasn't going to say so, he provoked her.

Severus was called upon once again two weeks later, it was almost Christmas but he didn't care. The Dark Lord was handing him a special assignment that he would have to tell Hermione about in minimum. She wasn't going to be happy but Hermione would understand. He would be home for both Christmas and Valentine's Day so she couldn't complain.


	28. Family Holiday

Chapter 28: First Family Holidays

Hermione was upset when Severus told her that he would be leaving on February fifteenth for a mission, she didn't want a repeat of the last mission, and she expressed that to Minerva one day while they graded on one of their morning off periods.

"I just don't understand Minerva, what does Severus have that some of the other higher ranking death eaters don't have, what makes him so special?"

"I don't know Hermione, but Severus is doing this for us; for Albus and me, for you, your unborn children, for those that we have lost, and for Harry. He has felt that most of the deaths that occurred when he first rebelled against Albus and I caused those deaths and he has forever been trying to make it right."

"He knows that we don't blame him," Hermione argued, "That we have forgiven him."

"But he has to forgive himself Hermione, forgiveness doesn't matter to him if he doesn't make it right."

"I just don't want a repeat of the last mission."

"Neither do I dear."

"I suppose I could be grateful that the Dark Lord said that he could leave after Valentine's Day."

"See there you go, thinking on the positive side." Hermione smiled at her mentor.

"I am glad that I will have my students to distract me."

"Are you going to take over Severus's younger classes?"

"Yes, all but his NEWT level class, Albus has agreed that he is going to invite an old friend in to do that."

"Ah yes, Slughorn, I remember him saying something about that. I can't say that I have missed working with him."

"Why?"

"He just had a very vociferous opinion type of personality; he never knew when to shut his mouth."

"So he's the Trelawney of potions."

"That would be the perfect way to describe him," came a voice from the door.

"Severus what have I said about that?"

"Sorry Minerva but Albus sent me to make sure that you both come to lunch."

"It's not…" Hermione looked at her watch, "Well I guess it is lunch, shall we take a break Minerva?"

"I suppose, I don't want to deal with a cranky husband, because I missed a meal."

"Me neither, oh wait, he's always that way while around students." Both women laughed as Severus made a face of protest.

"I am not 'cranky,' I am aggravated by stupidity."

"Then why are you a teacher?" Minerva asked.

"You know I love the art of potions."

"This is true."

"If you two are done, I would like to escort you to lunch."

"Very well Professor Snape." Minerva said.

He opened the door for the women and offered his wife his arm, "May I Madam Snape?" Hermione smiled and took his arm, as they walked, she did something that she had never done before; she laid her head on his arm as they walked down the deserted halls. Minerva noticed and a small smile crept upon her face.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, you both just remind me of two other professors that are in love."

"Mom, that's gross."

"Gross? That's a new one."

"I think he was referring to you and Albus, Minerva."

"I know he was but I have just never heard him say the word 'gross' before."

"I do have a large range of vocabulary Minerva."

"Yes and I usually hear the extremely big words of that vocabulary." Hermione giggled as Severus shrugged. The trio entered the entrance hall and straightened their faces so that all the students saw were the strict looks of the three strictest professors. Despite the strict looks, the students were still shocked at their professors linked arms; it wasn't often that the student's saw an act of affection from their potion's professor.

Severus noticed the reaction and decided to have a little bit of fun with his students. He led his wife up to the head table where he mimicked Albus and pulled out his wife's chair and helped her sit. She offered him a smile as he took his own seat to her right. He noticed that most of his students were looking at him. He inwardly smiled and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she was filling her plate with mashed potatoes. She looked at him and she gave him a small embarrassed smile, she knew that he wasn't one for public display of attention; when she looked at him, she knew what he was doing, and he was having a little fun with the student body. She had to suppress a giggle at his actions, she knew he loved to joke around, but in all honesty she was shocked by his new demeanor around his students. She looked at Minerva and smirked at her, Minerva returned her smirk with a loving smile, and Albus's eyes twinkled at the amusement.

Severus made sure to hold Hermione's hand under the table like he always did and rub small circles on the back of her hand. At the end of Dinner he pulled her out of her chair and offered her his arm to their quarters, there was only one more week of classes before break left so they enjoyed messing with their students to add humor to their day.

Break had finally started and Hermione and Severus stayed with Minerva and Albus at the castle for a few days after the majority of the students had gone home. Of course after those few days were over, Hermione and Severus traveled to Malfoy manor where they were due to meet her family for a few pre holiday fun days. She entered the house and was instantly greeted by her mother and father who enveloped her into large hugs before allowing her to greet the rest of her family. Bella, Narcissa, Hermione and Pansy went to Diagon Alley and got the decorations they still needed while the boys stayed and did the 'heavy' labor. When the women returned, the tree was up, the house was decorated with the exterior lights and the large table was set. While they were grateful, the men were shooed from the room so that the women could add their touch to the house.

Three hours later, they were finished; the banisters were decorated with artificial pine strips intertwined with lights, the tree was festively colored and had an angel on the top of the tree, there were random wreaths evenly spaced throughout the rooms, Naricssa had charmed the candles to turn red with a green flame, Hermione and Pansy had decorated a gingerbread house that was the center piece on the coffee table, Bella had arranged a few red candles that had a normal flame in a foam base with poinsettias, tinsel and mistletoe at the base. A few Santa's had been charmed to fly around the room at random. Hermione had gone to the Granger home and grabbed a few of the decorations that she adored most as a child; she grabbed a reindeer that had folding legs that looked like a stiff rag doll, her tabby cat ornament that her grandparents had gotten her after her first year of Hogwarts, and an yarn angel that her great grandmother had made her when she was little, that sat upon the mantle right in the center. The family's stalking hung on the fire place with couples closer together then the rest and because there were so many, they actually went down the side of the fire place.

The men came back into the room and were awe struck by the girls work on the room, they gave the girls their compliments and then they decided to go out to dinner as a family to a muggle restaurant. The few days of fun flew by and Christmas Eve was upon them, of course Christmas Eve was the day to dress up and enjoy the day with family and then Christmas was the day to wear Pajamas and relax.

So Hermione and Bella had spent a mother daughter day in Diagon alley the day before and bought new dresses for Christmas Eve dinner. Hermione decided on a deep red dress that sat just below her knees, with straps that came and sat on the edge of her shoulders and sleeves that were three quarters long and fitting, just like the dress. She bought matching heels and accessories and she decided to wear her hair in a reasonably delicate French twist. Bella wore hers in a delicate half up- half down hair do , to complete her look she wore a deep blue dress that was full length and but was more form fitting rather than a ball gown but it had a similar top to Hermione's, she too had complimenting accessories. Narcissa had decided on a purple gown that made her hair stand out with more blonde rather than a white while Pansy wore a dark grey gown that was similar to Hermione's but it was a long sleeve gown instead of three quarters.

Two hours before Dinner, Minerva and Albus joined the family for chit chat. Albus was in his red dress robes that reminded Hermione of Santa, while Minerva wore her favorite color, green. Her dress was simple in the fact that it looked like a sun dress except for the material, it seemed to be a satin with a family crest locket with a green stone in the middle to add the perfect accessory to her outfit. The other men wore black dress robes to compliment their women's outfits.

Soon dinner was served and the family enjoyed chatting more about the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's days at school then what was really going on in the world. Hermione enjoyed hearing what was being said and she could tell that a lot of what her parents went through at school was similar to what she and the boys went through. Eventually dinner ended and everyone adjourned to the sitting room where they sat and talked about Hermione and how she was holding up in married life, eventually though, Hermione ran out of things to say while avoiding the topic of her miscarriage and decided to retire a tad early. After she went to bed, the conversations continued.

"So Severus, how is she really holding up?" Bella asked.

"She seems to through herself into her work even more then before but I am working on talking with her when she is upset."

"Talking, is that what they are calling it now a days?" Draco teased.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, watch your tongue!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Yes Draco we do talk, it's what adults do." Draco blushed deeply at the comment and then excused himself.

"So she is dealing, but what about you?" Rudolphus asked.

"I am supportive of her and I am stricter in the classroom, but I worry more about her, she still blames herself, I think."

"Well let's just be sensitive enough not to bring it up this holiday shall we?" Narcissa suggested.

Eventually the rest of the family joined Hermione in their own bedrooms; Severus quietly entered their room, changed and crawled under the covers with his wife. She moaned and cuddled closer to him when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You looked beautiful tonight my love."

"Thank you, you looked very handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

"What else did you all talk about?"

"You?"

"Not bad things I hope."

"No just how you are dealing with your life."

"You mean the baby."

"Yes." He hugged her with his arm pulling her closer to him.

Hermione turned to him and looked at his eyes, "I am fine Severus, I have come to terms with what happened and…"

"Hermione, no one is doubting that, but your mother is just worried so let it be, it wasn't anything bad, we aren't sending you off to St. Margo's for psychiatric treatment or anything so just relax."

"I'll try."

"And I know that you will be a wonderful mother when we have a little one of our own." Her eyes teared up at his comment and he smiled and answered her unvoiced question, "Really Hermione, I don't say things I don't mean." He leaned over and kissed her passionately before laying down next to her once again.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too my love."

They awoke the next day in hopes of opening wonderful gifts and they did. Everyone got exactly what they wanted and needed so there were many tears of love and joy in the morning, much to Severus's dismay. Hermione really teared up at the photo album of her growing up that she gave her parents for Christmas. The rest of the day was spent outside since it was so sunny out and Hermione got in a few snowball fights with Draco and Albus as the day went on. However, around five in the afternoon, the family went upstairs and enjoyed a few warm drinks before each going their separate ways. Hermione couldn't remember a happier Christmas.

Soon the holiday was over and Hermione and Severus had to return to the school to prepare for the upcoming semester. Thankfully the rest of January flew by and Hermione got to enjoy her first valentines' day with her husband.

Severus had decided that instead of chaperoning the annual dance, He and Hermione were going to spend the evening together. He apperated them to Italy where they enjoyed an authentic meal, a quiet walk on the streets and then he apperated her to a secluded beach of the coast of Scotland, where the snogged for a good half an hour, simply listening to the sounds of the waves crashing upon the sandy beach. Around ten o'clock, he apperated them back to Hogwarts and he escorted her back to their rooms, where he showed his wife how much he really loved her, and how much he would miss her when he was on his mission that he would leave for tomorrow.

Hermione awoke to a half empty bed, and then she remembered, he had to leave today for his mission. She wanted to cry, he didn't even say goodbye. But then something caught her eye, a single red rose was laying on his pillow, with a note attached to it:

_To My Love,_

_I am sorry that I didn't wake you to say goodbye, you looked so at peace as you slept and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Know that I love you and I will come home to you. Please leave a light in the window for me, so I know that you thought of me every day as I will be thinking of you. Smile for me just once as you read this letter will you? Also please watch out for Minerva and Albus for we both know that they will be worried sick as well. I will write often._

_All My Love, Severus_

_PS, I left a surprise for you out in the living room._

Hermione indeed smiled at the letter and then hurriedly grabbed her robe before entering her sitting room. There were seven vases full of two dozen white roses randomly strewn throughout the room each with a note,

_The roses are charmed to stay alive until I come home; there is one for every hour of the day, every day that I will be thinking of you._

Hermione smiled before smiling them, she then went and got ready for her day, and she showered and dressed before heading to the great hall. She greeted Albus and Minerva with a bright smile; she sat down next to them and relayed the events of the morning with them. Minerva smiled at the romantic Severus that she never knew existed. She and Hermione conducted classes as if nothing was out of place, but Hermione left for a few periods to go teach Severus' first, second, third, and fourth year potions, Slughorn had insisted on taking the upper divisions since they had testing to do by May. Hermione had no objections, the smell of the potions made her miss her husband.


	29. The Worst

Chapter 29: The Worst of it all

Severus had been gone for two and a half weeks now, Hermione didn't realize how much she enjoyed his company until the second day he was gone, it was almost impossible to believe, but without him, it was really quiet. Hermione had arranged to go home with her cousin on the weekends in case any news came through about how Severus was. They had gotten a few letters every other day and one floo but mostly the family kept his location a secret from Hermione because they couldn't have her getting herself and Severus killed, not that Hermione knew this of course.

She was currently sitting on the bed of their bedroom at the Malfoy's reading one of the transfiguration books that Minerva had given her for Christmas. Suddenly, there was a hesitant knock at her bedroom door, "Come in," she said.

To her surprise, it wasn't her mother checking up on her for once; instead it was Blaise with a set of books. "Hi," he said.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I was just coming to see if you could explain something from transfiguration for me."

"Sure, but why not ask Draco, he's good at transfiguration. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad to help, I'm just curious."

"Oh, he's with Pansy at Diagon Alley." He walked over to the bed and sat at the foot of it while Hermione organized herself. When she was done she said, "So what can I help you with?"

"Animagus practice."

"Blaise, we haven't gotten that far yet, that study is going to be in February."

"Yeah I know, I just want to get a head start just so that I'm not completely clueless in class."

Hermione was hesitant but she grabbed his book and opened up to a page in the middle of it. "Ok when it comes to animagus study, you have to be very open minded, yes you get to choose your animal, but only to a point. You have to register with the Ministry and they have to approve it." Blaise nodded in understanding, "Transfiguring yourself is much more difficult then transfiguring another object or person. This takes strict discipline and dedication, which means a lot of outside of work. Actually, when we get around to it in class, Min... Professor McGonagall and I are going to have a study session over lunch and after dinner."

"Wait, does this mean that you are an animagus too?"

Hermione hesitated, "Yes, I'm a cat." And with that, she transfigured herself into a cat right there on the bed.

"Wow."

And then Hermione transfigured herself back, and she tiredly said "The other thing is that this is going to be physically draining for the first year."

Just then, Blaise leaned into her and kissed her. Hermione instantly came back and pushed Blaise off of her, "Blaise! What in the Hell are you doing?"

"Hermione, don't deny that you want me."

"I DON'T want you. I'M MARRIED!!!"

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer," Then he threw himself on top of her.

Now our dear heroine didn't give up without a fight. She struggled and every time he grabbed her, she shifted and flopped herself around so that it was like trying to grab a fresh fish. She fought until it became too much for her, even then she still put up a slight struggle. When she got to the point where her resistance wasn't so fiery, he made his move he put both of her hands in to one of his and grabbed his wand, and then he magically bound her to the bed. She screamed but he said, "You can scream all you want, no one is here to hear you."

Now she was truly scared, _NO ONE_ was at the manor. She closed her eyes to hide her tears of fear, she tried not to, but a sob escaped her lips. Then she felt the weight on top of her shift and then sound of a belt being undone. And then the weight retuned and then she felt her own jeans being undone by two eager hands, this only made it worse. _Don't worry_, she thought, _someone will be home before anything happens_. He kept working at her cloths, and then she got the courage to open her eyes. When she did, all she saw was Blaise eagerly working at her shirt. He grabbed her breast and then forcefully kissed her. "See? This is what you want; you can't fight what you want." Then he went down to kiss her again but this time just before he reached her lips she turned her head. Suddenly she got a load of energy and started to fight again. "Well, you keep trying, babe." Then he forcefully entered her and she screamed in pain.

"Blaise, why are you doing this?"

"Because you are the one thing that I could never have, and now I can." He pulled out and then rammed into her even harder than the first time. She screamed again, but this time wasn't from shock, this one actually hurt. This repeated over and over again, Hermione didn't know how long.

Just then, she heard the front door open, Blaise must not have because he kept pulverizing her pelvis. She had gone numb from Blaise's rough movements but just to get attention, she screamed, and she kept screaming. Suddenly, there was a burst at the door, it was Draco and Pansy.

"Draco!" She cried. Draco took no time in responding to his cousin's cry for help. He ran to the bed and tried to pull Blaise off of her.

He had no luck, so he pulled out his wand and cried, "Expelliamus!" Blaise flew off of Hermione and into the adjacent wall. He shook his head and jumped up, wandless.

"Draco, this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, so it doesn't look like you are violating my cousin? Pansy, go over to Hermione." Pansy did as she was told, and ran over to the distraught Gryffindor on the bed. She pulled out her wand and untied Hermione from her magical bonds. When Hermione could sit up, Pansy looked around and saw a robe hanging from the closet door and went and retrieved it and wrapped it around Hermione. "What is wrong with you, Blaise?" She asked.

Blaise was silent and then said," Look Draco, I don't think you understand, your cousin is…"

Suddenly the front door opened and Draco heard his father and Aunt's voices from the entrance way, "Father,"" he called. "Father come quickly."

Soon after his call, four pairs of feet came running up the stairs and they stopped at the doorway, "Draco what are you doing?" his father asked from the open doorway. Before Draco spoke, Bella saw her daughter beyond upset on the bed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" and she ran to her daughter.

"Blaise here raped Hermione." Draco said pointedly.

"WHAT?!" the four adults cried.

Lucius and Rudolfus took out their wands and also pointed them at Blaise. "Narcissa, go call Severus, he needs to be here." Narcissa left to do what had been requested of her. "Bella, you and Pansy take Hermione to your room, she doesn't' need to suffer anymore."

About ten minutes later, Severus came storming up to the bedroom, still in his death eater robes, with Narcissa closely behind him. Severus didn't bother pulling out his wand, he pushed past the three men with wands at the ready and went straight for Blaise, He grabbed him by his throat, "What in the hell are you trying to do Blaise? If I have my way, I'm going to make sure that the dark lord hears of this." He threw the boy against the wall, and turned to Draco. "You know what to do," he said. He walked out of the room with Narcissa to Bella's room.

Draco turned toward his best friend and stunned him. His father and uncle bound him and then they took him downstairs, away from Hermione.

A/N: ha-ha dark Blaise finally got what he deserved, stupid idiot going after Bella's daughter, he's in for it now!


	30. Comfort

Chapter 30: Comfort

Severus arrived in Bella's room and what he saw made him more upset; his wife was clinging to her mother as if she was going to die if she let go, she was sobbing uncontrollably; he briskly approached the bed.

"Severus," Hermione chocked out, she moved and when he was close enough, she clung to him in the same fashion that she had just held on to her mother.

"It's alright love, I'm here."

"No one was here Severus; I didn't know what to do… I… He," she began to cry again, letting out her fear her pain and any other emotion that she was feeling. She held on to him and forced herself to calm down, her family was here and he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. Eventually Draco, Rudolphus and Lucius came into the room.

"Rudolphus I trust that he will be taken care of?"

"Yes Severus, we just sent him back to school, Albus and Remus took him back, he will be forbidden from leaving the grounds."

"Good, I'll see to him when I get back."

"You're not going to stay?"

"I'm afraid I can't Hermione, when I got Cissy's call, I came immediately, and the Dark Lord doesn't know I left my post."

"Then you should go, I don't want anything to happen to you." She pushed herself away from him, angry at him for coming back when he wasn't going to protect her, angry at herself for being so vulnerable, and angry at Blaise for what he did.

"Hermione…"

"Severus please, I don't want to get a letter saying that my husband is deceased, please go."

Severus was hurt but he kissed her and then held her one last time before leaving again. Hermione leaned into her father and allowed him to offer what comfort he could.

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Thank you," She grabbed his hand and held onto it, "Thank you for coming home when you did."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come home sooner."

"No you couldn't have prevented what he did, I should have kept my guard up, he has been coming in for extra help and when he came up to me and asked for help on something we haven't covered yet, I should have known, this is not your fault Draco."

"Well it should be."

"No it's not." She pulled him to her and hugged him reassuring him that it was ok, he reacted when he had the chance, he was her hero.

"Pansy, thank you for your help too."

"Of course Hermione, Blaise is a slim ball, I'm sorry that we left you alone today."

"It's ok." Hermione offered her a small smile before hugging her too.

That night, Hermione attempted to lay by herself in a different bedroom but the memory of his body on hers caused her to wake up screaming and crying. Her mother had decided that Rudolphus could stay by himself that night and she and her daughter would sleep in the same bed in attempts to chase away the demons.

Hermione slept but mildly, her family helped her return to the school on Monday so that she was there in time for dinner, Bella and Rudolphus helped her put her things away while she showered. It was about the fifteenth times she had showed in the past 48 hours. When she exited the shower, she and her parents went to the dining hall where she was joined by Minerva and Albus. She was quiet at dinner and she hardly touched her mash potatoes, which was all that was on her plate.

"Hermione, you have to eat," Her mother said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hermione…"

"Mother stop, I am fine."

The rest of the meal was silent, and Hermione walked back to the dungeons with Albus and Minerva, her mother and her father.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to the sound of her name and saw a head full of dark hair and then her world went black…

"Hermione!" Her mother shouted as Rudolphus made a move to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked as he approached the group with Ron and Ginny hot on his heels.

"She's fine Mr. Potter."

"Then why did she faint?"

"Because I got dizzy." Came a faint voice.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Fine Ronald just a little light headed."

"Maybe it's from you lack of a meal?" Harry suggested.

"Thanks Mom!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just giving you a suggestion."

The group slowly escorted to her rooms where they all sat down on the bed with her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Ginny asked.

"Sure Gin." The group quietly left the room leaving the two to talk alone. "So what's up?"

"Pansy told me what happened."

"What happened?"

"About Blaise," Hermione got awfully pale, "She didn't go into detail but she did inform me of the events, is that why you passed out when you saw Harry?" Hermione nodded.

"All I saw was black hair; I didn't even look at the face." Hermione started to tear up, "Do the boys know?"

"No I thought it should be you that tells them."

"Ok, let me talk to Severus first."

"When does he get back?"

"I don't know." Gin understood that this was the end of the conversation and she summoned in the group. Albus had decided that she needed to see Poppy and he arranged for her to see her tomorrow.

Hermione returned to her teaching duties the next day and to everyone's surprise, her demeanor in the classroom didn't change at all, it was only when she was alone with some of the older students that she seemed different, she seemed tense.

Later that evening, after dinner, Hermione sat down and read with her parents carefully watching her. When she looked up from her book she saw that she had fifteen minutes until her appointment with Poppy, she took a shower and noticed that she had five minutes when she got out, and she quickly tidied up the house so that it was more presentable.

Poppy arrived on time and helped Hermione into the bed so that she could examine her. She was not pleased by the results, she called Bella and Rudolphus in when she was done, and Minerva and Albus were there too.

"Hermione, how many times have you showered since the event?"

"I don't know a couple?"

"Hermione, don't lie to me."

"I don't know."

"She's showered about five times today Madam Pomfrey." Bella said.

"Hermione I am limiting you to two showers a day and I am taking away your lufa and giving you a cloth."

"Any other restrictions and guidelines?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you are to eat a full meal at every meal; your nutrition is very low right now."

"Fine."

The group left the young witch to get dressed for dinner and continued their conversations.

"Poppy what did you find?" Minerva asked concerned.

"I found that she has rubbed herself raw where I presume he touched her, if she continues, she will have a higher chance of becoming infected in those areas. Bella I don't want to lie to you, your daughter is going to have a tough time dealing with this, Severus needs to come home so that she has someone to talk to, I fear for her mental stability right now."

"He flooed this morning, he is coming home sometime today, his mission is complete."

"Good."

"Thank you Poppy," Albus said, and the matron left. "So until Severus gets back, she shouldn't be alone."

"We have to go unfortunately, I am being summoned."

"Me too."

"Very well, you two go we will take good care of her I promise."

"Thank you Albus." And the two death eaters left the quarters.

"Albus, what are we going to do until Severus gets back?" as they stayed in the door way watching a now exhausted Hermione.

"I don't know exactly Minerva but we just need to keep her safe, that's all that matters, I know that for sure."

"Albus, we promised we would keep her safe when she married our son and we failed," Tears came to Minerva's eyes.

"It's alright dear; we will take care of her as it comes, let's sit and watch her sleep, just in case she needs us."

"I know, I am just worried about her."

"Me too." And they watched the girl sleep.

Albus and Minerva stayed in the room listening for any movement from Hermione, for the first time in a long time; she was actually relaxed and slept. They woke her in time for dinner while they escorted her, she and Minerva talked of the book that she had been engrossed in over the weekend, and the theories that were presented. Minerva argued that some of those theories were false because the ones that they had now were the ones that she was taught and in her teachings, she was told that it was physically impossible to change that theory.

"But Professor, if people said that there was no cure for the lycanthropes, then why is Severus still working on the cure?"

"That's a different subject, he can find something that hasn't been found yet, you cannot change a theory."

"You can to improve it."

"I don't think so."

"Fine I'll prove it to you after class tomorrow."

"Fine, you are on Professor Snape." Hermione smiled and shook her mentor's hand.

They entered the great hall where Hermione once again saw something she didn't expect, her husband was sitting at the table looking very sour. She froze before regaining her composure and striding toward the table, when she got there Severus stood and helped her into her chair. There were no public displays of affection shown other than the usual holding hands and there were no conversations started between the two. He finished before she did and left the hall immediately, Hermione shrugged and finished her plate before following him fifteen minutes later. However she was stalled slightly by Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Professor, is everything alright?"

"Fine Mr. Potter please finish eating."

"But Professor, it seems that you and Snape are arguing at the moment. I just wanted to make sure that you are ok."

"That's Professor Snape Mr. Potter, and I appreciate the concern but what happens between my husband and I is exactly that, if I need you and Mr. Weasley to intervene, I will let you know."

"Alright Professor, oh Neville says he misses you in the common room this year."

"And why is that?"

"Because none of us take an interest in Herbology, that was always your thing, and now he has no one to study with."

"Well feel free to have him come see me at any time he is always welcome in the classroom."

"Thank you Professor and we really liked your class on Thursday."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, have a good evening."

"You two Professor." Hermione continued on her way to her destination, the dungeons.

When she arrived, she looked everywhere for her husband, she didn't find him so she continued on to her quarters. She entered the portrait and found him sitting in his favorite arm chair with a glass of fire whiskey.

"Severus?"

"Hello Hermione."

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You just seem… distant." She carefully chose her words not wanting to anger him; she was still jumpy when even Albus moved to hug her.

"Distant? Hermione I just got done with a very tiring mission, I am not happy because of the things I saw, so I am sorry if I am not receptive to you after you pushed me away."

Hermione felt as if he had just punched her in the gut, "I pushed you away because I was hurt Severus, after what happened, I needed my husband, I think the Dark Lord would have been understanding if…"

"You think he would have been understanding? He was furious Hermione, I had to tell him what happened to one of his other death eaters Hermione, and because I left my post, I got the Cruciatus curse." Hermione gasped, "Thankfully he was merciful and when I told him that what happened was an act of another death eater, he was absolutely pissed, he told me that I was to return home immediately and tell you that you are going to be summoned to the next three meetings."

"Do you have to return?"

"No my mission is done."

"So then what is the problem?"

"Are you completely stupid girl?"

"Why what did I say?" he quickly stood and stalked toward her, she instinctively took a step back.

"Do you not remember what happened last time you were crossed?"

"Of course I remember?"

"Oh so you remember losing control of your temper that easily?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Then why is this not a problem, you will be asked to kill him."

"It won't be a problem because I won't… I…Severus you don't understand." She hung her head to hide her tears.

He took a step closer causing her to back completely into the wall, "What don't I understand, Hermione?"

"Because you don't!"

"Elaborate woman, I am a trained legamins but I don't read minds like that!"

"I can't!"

"You can't what?"

"Tell you!"

"Woman I can't help you if you don't talk to me; why won't this meeting be a problem?"

"Because…."

"Because why Hermione?"

Hermione lost it, she didn't like showing her weakness that Blaise unburied, "Because every time I close my eyes, I see him, I'm afraid that he is using polyjuice potion and is acting as someone else, I don't go anywhere without fear of him being there. Even coming home today was so hard; I didn't want to see him ever." Severus moved toward her and pulled her into his arms, she was stiff at first but then she relaxed into chest and cried. "I feel so weak and dirty Severus, I wasn't strong enough."

"It's alright Hermione I'm here, and I will be with you when we go to meet with the dark lord."


	31. Face off

Chapter 31: Face off

As predicted, Hermione was summoned to the next three meetings, the first two however, Blaise wasn't present. Instead, the Dark Lord informed them of the changes in his plan of attack against Hogwarts and Harry and what he and Severus had discovered on his special mission. Severus's job was to find the weakness in the Ministry, and he found it, it was the Minister himself. Voldemort planed on striking at the heart of their world before going through with his plans. Before he dismissed them at the end of the second meeting he said,

"As you are all well aware, one of us is missing, this is because he was stupid enough to disobey a direct order. Hermione, will you please step forward." Hermione dare not disobey, he was pissed and she could feel it. "Hermione was once again turned on by one of our own, at the next meeting she will take care of the boy that caused harm to her, you will all be there to witness this or you too will suffer the consequences GO!"

Various death eaters left at their own pace leaving Hermione, her parents, her uncle and his family and her husband alone with the Dark Lord.

"Hermione, my dear child, apparently you did not cast a deep enough fear into my followers when you killed the last follower, you must hit them where it hurts the most."

"Sir I thought killing was a sure way to get to them?"

"Apparently not, you must torture him until he is begging for death."

"But sir…"

"Are you questioning me?" His voice was rising in anger, causing the remaining death eaters to tremble in fear.

"No sir it's just that I don't think I can face him, I'm…" She looked at him and saw the question in his eyes, "Sir I still see his face when I close my eyes, I don't think that I can face him and not have an… episode."

"So what would you like to do?"

"Sir, these are your followers not mine, it is what you think is best.

He let out a dark cackle, causing them all to cower, "Bella, your daughter has been raised well, she definitely knows her place." He looked at Hermione and continued, "Do you want respect from the others?"

"Of course, but I want the most respect to come from you."

"Well said, out of respect, I am asking what you want to do."

Hermione sighed, "I mean no disrespect sir, and may I speak openly?"

"Of course, the floor is yours."

"Sir, what if the blow came from someone more powerful then me?"

"How so?"

"My husband has been a loyal follower of yours for years as has my mother and my father, what if they were the ones to deliver the final blows? I mean, my mother put two individuals into Saint Margo's with the curciatus curse, my father can kill without a second thought and my husband is just fearful in themselves, I mean, I could initiate the brutality against…B-Blaise, but then what if I handed them over to have their own little 'fun.'"

"I see your reasoning Hermione, but I don't understand."

"Sir I feel weak when I look at him or think of him, I should have been stronger, if I was stronger I wouldn't have pulled Severus away from his mission, this is my fault but I fear what will happen when I come to face him, if I show any sign of weakness, I lose what little respect I have from my followers."

Voldemort rubbed his chin in thought, the girl was right, she needed to maintain her respect, "Hermione you are correct, you need the respect, your husband will take control of the situation, but you will decide what blows are to be given."

"Thank you sir."

"My dear child, this is all for you, it has nothing to do with me." Hermione, bowed, "Now, all of you are to go." And he was gone. The group went their separate ways and awaited the next summoning.

As predicted one week later, the same group was summoned again to witness the face off with Blaise and Hermione. The loyal deatheaters stood in a circle surrounding a black covered 'package' and quietly waited for the dark lord to arrive. When he did he spoke:

"My loyal followers, you all know why we are here so let's get on with it, Hermione please step forward." Hermione stepped from the circle and bowed, "Take your privilege young one."

Hermione nodded and without a glance at her family standing behind her deep worry brewing within them all, they knew she had her mother's temper, and they didn't know how far she would go, it was truly scary. Hermione continued to advance on the black body before her, she mentally took a deep breath and didn't hesitate removing the cover, quite forcefully. To no one's surprise, Blaise Zambini was underneath it. Hermione took the moment to stare her peer down, when he finally looked at her with sunken eyes, she smirked evilly and shouted, "Crucio!" His body jerked violently from the curse as she held it on him.

"Please stop, I'm sorry, Please Stop!" Blaise begged brokenly.

"Why should I show mercy on you, you had none on me, you hurt me Blaise, why should I give you any mercy?"

"I was in the wrong, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Yeah, they all are when they are about to die aren't they dear?" Hermione looked at her husband for the first time that evening, he merely nodded. "Hm, let's see, how about a few curses here and there." She threw a few slicing hexes at the boy, "Daddy, care to do any damage?"

Rudolphus nodded and hexed the boy a few times as did Lucius, Draco and Bella. Severus stood and watched as he was tortured at the hands of the Black-Malfoy family. "Darling, he violated me, your property, care to take a blow; I know you have waited since you found him." Severus nodded and drew his wand, he approached the boy and pointed his wand between his eyes, in response, they seventeen year old whimpered. Severus glared at the boy before lowering his wand and pocketing it. He glared at the boy and then after two minutes of hard staring, he struck him with three kicks and one easily bruising punch to his face, the family ring he wore on his right hand cut the boys cheek. When he was done, he stood behind his wife and waited for her to deliver the final blow, "Avada Kadavra!" she said without hesitation.

The family took their spots back into the circle and waited for the Dark Lord to speak. "My followers, if you are loyal as I believe you to be, you will stay away from Madam Snape and her family or your fate will not be as easily handled. You are to respect someone as high up on the food chain as the Lestranges and the Malfoys. If she is crossed again, I will kill you all." And he was gone, Most of the death eaters were so shocked that the young girl was so much like her mother they didn't dare move, so the family left first. They all apperated to Hogwarts and met Albus and Minerva in the Headmaster's office.

"So how'd it go?" Minerva asked.

"How do you think Minerva, we had to kill him." Rudolphus said.

"I take it he bought it then?"

"Well we are all here alive so that is a good indicator," Bella said.

"Severus now is not the time to have sarcasm," Minerva said

"Can we morph back now, I love my husband but I don't even want to be this close to him." Said Severus.

A/N: Are you confused yet? IDK I was bored and this thought came into my head, please read and review


	32. All the peices

Chapter 32: All the pieces

"I don't see why not." The Lestrange family morphed back into themselves again, Hermione had her bushy hair back from her husband's black locks, Bella's hair simply changed from Brown to black and her skin paled out, and Severus morphed into his body from his mother-in-law's.

"Ah that's better," Hermione said pulling on her bushy hair slightly.

"You are telling me, I love you Severus, but I am glad you are a men, you are a scary woman." Narcissa said jokingly.

"I try." He smirked at his friends before turning to his wife who had sunk into the chair close to her, "Are you ok?"

"Define Ok."

"You know it had to be done Hermione."

"You honestly think that I don't know that Draco? He was our friend, and after strict orders were broken, something had to be done, I know why things happen I am not stupid!"

"I'm not saying that you are…Look wrong choice of words," Draco would have continued but the murderous look he was getting from his aunt told him to shut up.

Severus knelt by his wife, "Love, we know that this is hard for you, but you didn't cast a single unforgivable, you had to sit and watch, and sometimes that is worse. Hermione, we did this for you, now please tell me that it wasn't in vain and that you are going to be ok, that you aren't going to shut us out."

Hermione looked at her husband and smiled sadly, "My love, I just need time, I saw a whole new side to every single one of you, and I have only seen my loving family, this past month has been difficult." She kissed him lovingly on the lips before standing and leaving the office without another word.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know Minerva, let's give you your biological, loving parents, rape you, and have you watch that loving family turn violent to avenge you and see how you react so you can tell us." Severus said.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm Severus." Minerva said glaring.

"Perhaps, since all of you were the ones to initiate the act of violence, maybe Minerva and I should go talk to her, give her an outlet, it's hard to watch your loved one's dark side's surface, even if you do know they exist."

"Fine Albus, but if my wife is hurt during her alone time, I will hurt you, and I am sure Bella will help."

"Deal my boy, now all of you go clean up and go get some rest." And He and Minerva left to go find the young witch.

They found Hermione sitting outside under a tree by the lake; quiet tears streaming down her cheeks, a sudden snap of a twig behind her caused her to come out of her reverie. "Hello Professors, what can I do for you?"

"We just came to check on you dear, we are all worried about you," Minerva said.

"I'm fine."

"What's on your mind Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Everything, my family, my friends, the war, where my loyalties lie, and the plan."

"Hermione you know that the plan was going to have its flaws."

"I know, but I still wonder if it was the best way to go about it."

"Yes I recall you saying as much three days ago."

Flashback:

Hermione, Severus, Bella, Rudolphus and the Malfoys all sat in front of the Headmaster's desk, they were attempting to come up with a plan to keep Hermione from casting and unforgivable and maintain her respect of the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Albus, if she doesn't cast it, she is going to be questioned."

"I know Severus, I know Tom better than most would think."

"Damn it Albus, just because you are an old meddling fool doesn't mean you get this privilege."

"What if she's not the one doing her bidding." Draco asked.

"What like demonic possession?" Hermione asked.

"No no, I am talking about the changing spell."

"The what?" Minerva and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Score one for Draco for knowing something the know it all doesn't."

"Shut up Draco and explain." Hermione said.

"Ok the changeling spell will allow you to change into whoever you want, as long as you have a piece of them."

"So it's like polyjuice potion."

"Yes but it only takes a masterful hand to cast it, not a month to brew."

"I don't know Draco. What if he can see through it?"

"I don't know, but according to the book, if the spell is cast out of pure love and care, it can't be broken unless by choice."

"See you don't know, this isn't safe, there has to be another way because if he sees through us, he will kill us all!"

"Hermione darling, you are getting hysterical, calm down and breath."

"Calm down, mother, your nephew is suggesting a suicide mission."

"Yes but, we don't know what will happen unless we try." Rudolphus said.

"Daddy, you can't be serious."

"I am more than serious; I will keep my family safe at any cost."

"I still say there's a better way,"

"Well bookworm, you go to the library in the few days you have to find and master a spell and then we will do it your way." Hermione glared at the young Slytherin before submitting to the idea.

The night they were summoned, Albus quickly morphed Hermione into Severus, Severus in to Bella and Bella into her daughter.

End Flashback:

"I hesitated."

"What dear?"

"I hesitated Minerva, when Mom called me forth to take "Severus' right to defend me, I pulled my wand and I hesitated."

"That is only normal dear, you have a pure heart, you see the good in everyone whether you realize it or not."

"I could have killed my entire family; I don't know how I would have lived with myself."

"But you didn't get any one killed, you are all fine and safe here on the grounds, I believe that you did your job Hermione."

"Albus, you don't understand, I am just as responsible for them as they are for me, that's what family is!" Her voice getting higher as she continued to rant. "If they had fallowed that rule we wouldn't have had to go on with this stupid plan. If they had been there, I would have been safe, we all would!" she stood and looked at her professors and friends as she spoke, pain clearly in her voice, then something suddenly struck her, she collapsed into a sobbing fit at their feet. Minerva quickly went to the girl's side, whispering quiet comfort words in her ear. "It's all my fault, I wasn't strong enough, I'm so weak, I can't do this, I will end up losing everyone I love." She sobbed.

"Oh Hermione," Albus joined Minerva on the ground next to the distraught girl, "No you're not, you are strong, a lioness, you are not at fault here. What Mr. Zambini did was out of your control." Hermione leaned into his chest and let out all of her frustration, "We aren't going anywhere."

After fifteen or twenty minutes, the trio made their way down to the dungeons to her quarters. She bid them farewell at the portrait after assuring them that she would be fine. She entered and found her husband on the couch nursing a glass of wine.

"Hermione," he said quietly when he noticed her presence; He stood and walked over to her, "Are you alright?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"What can I do for you, what do you need?"

She took a shaky breath, "You, I need you; I need you to help me, I need you to be my rock, I need you to hold me, to kiss me, to love me…"

Her words were cut off by Severus pulling her to him, she wrapped her arms around his lean waist, "I am here for you Hermione, through thick and thin, I promise, I meant what I said at our wedding."

"I know," She drew her second shaky breath as the tears started to fall down her face, "I am so scared, I am worried that I will lose my family, my friends all because of this stupid war, I am utterly terrified that I will lose the one thing that matters to me… you, I don't believe that I can live without you." Severus's motions stilled, "I feel so weak and pathetic, and I'm not strong enough." She quietly repeated what she had told Albus and Minerva simply moments earlier over and over again.

Severus pulled her to the couch, pulling her onto his lap as he attempted to sooth her; sure they had admitted to having deep caring feelings for each other early in their marriage but he never expected her to say that she couldn't live without him and losing him was her biggest fear, he felt the exact same way about her. He understood her feelings of being weak, she had been violated and he had avoided touching her in case of frightening her. But he didn't understand why she felt pathetic, she was stuck in between two sides of the war and she didn't have a choice, she was doing just fine. So he said the only thing that he thought of at that moment.

"Hermione you are not going to lose me, I will be here until the end, and to be honest, I am utterly terrified of losing you above all else, you do complete me Hermione and I want to help you. You are not weak or pathetic, you are strong. You are dealing with what Zambini did to you, I love you and his actions aren't going to change that."

"Severus…" She was at a loss for words, "Why haven't you done anything?"

"You mean physically to comfort you?" she nodded, "I didn't think you wanted it, you were through a tragic event when I couldn't protect you, when you were most vulnerable, I didn't want to hurt you."

Hermione looked into his eyes, attempting to read him, she couldn't, so she settled for something else, she sat up straighter and took his face in her delicate, tiny hands; she leaned in slowly and kissed him with every passion in her body. He returned the kiss slowly but he did respond; he ended up laying on top of her on the couch grabbing one of her hands and entwining their fingers, her other hand instinctively wrapped around his neck while his other arm supported him from crushing her delicate frame under his weight. They pulled away when the need for air became too great.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you Hermione," He smiled at her, "Come on, let's get to bed, we have a busy week ahead of us."

She smiled as he carried her to the bedroom and laid her softly next to his spot, with a flick of his wand, their cloths were their pajamas and they lay in silence in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	33. Love and Mending

Chapter 32: Love and mending

Poppy confirmed her original findings and congratulated her. Hermione ran down to the great hall to give her news to her husband, he was away at a meeting with Albus when she awoke. She stopped outside of the big doors catching her breath, when she felt like she had control, she rounded the corner and as soon as she saw her husband, her heart jumped into her throat and she picked up her pace, just under the pace that would cause unwanted attention and stepped up to him; she smiled and said.

"Good morning my husband."

"Good morning Hermione, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I have something I want to tell you."

"Oh?" He didn't look up from his glaring at the students; she took this as her queue to lean down and whisper in his ear.

"I'm two months Pregnant Severus." She moved away and waited for it to register. She didn't have to wait long, he looked at her, love written all over his face; he abandoned his plate and stood sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around. She squealed in delight before he put her down.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No jokes?"

"Do I look like the Weasley twins to you?"

He gave her one of his rare pubic smiles and kissed her lightly, both took their seats completely oblivious to the students' reactions to their little moment.

"Dare I ask?" Minerva said from Hermione's left.

"No, it's a surprise." Severus chuckled next to her.

"Ok," Minerva thought she already knew but she waited until they said something.

That of course was the be the middle of March, it was now the beginning of April. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of being pregnant; it made her smile so much that it scared her students, but she didn't care. She still hadn't told her parents or Minerva or Albus, she and Severus kept it to themselves for now, revealing it in due time.

Today was the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the Quiddich Cup. Hermione was excited to see all of her friends on the starting lineup; she sat with Minerva, Albus and Severus in the teacher's box. They cheered on their respected houses and Hermione let it slip every once in a while and cheered for Draco and the Slytherins, much to her husband's amusement.

The cheers hadn't died down in the past three hours; the score was now Slytherin 250 and Gryffindor 240. Each time one team would score the other would score immediately after, causing it to be a tight game but the fans didn't fade out in the slightest. In fact with each score, the roar got louder, Hermione smiled as she sat next to her family but she had stopped standing a cheering long ago. They sat there waiting for something interesting to happen, apparently so were both seekers. Draco and Harry had flown over to the box to talk with Hermione as they searched for the snitch.

"So what do you think dear cousin, are we going to win?"

"Darling cousin, you know I cannot go against my own house." They smirked at each other just as harry spoke.

"Bye Draco."

"Harry that's cheating!" both seekers sped off in search of the snitch.

Suddenly, Hermione got an odd sense of Déjà vu, Harry and Draco were both being chased by a rouge bludger, and she gasped. "Draco look out!" he couldn't hear her. "DRACO!" The bludger closed in on the two seekers. She stood in panic, calling after both seekers; she barely got to an apprentice under Madam Pince before he shot off a hex after the two. "Are you mental, even with that wand it is too risky, you could hit one of them, put that away!"

"I am protecting the students"

"So am I, now put it away before I use mine!" he didn't need any more of a threat.

She turned just to see Harry catch the snitch and Draco get hit with the bludger. "DRACO!" she called, "Oh my God! She looked up to see the other bludger coming after her from the left; "DUCK!" it barely missed her head. "Harry come here quickly!"

When Harry was close enough, she hopped on the back of his broom, "Quick, to Draco." Harry went as fast as he could with two people, but both were oblivious to the bludger that hit Draco was coming straight for them, Hermione heard her name just in time for her to turn around and for it to hit Harry off of the Broom. "Harry!" Now what was she supposed to do, she hated flying, she didn't know how. Thankfully Ginny came up and guided her to the ground, once again the bludger coming for them, "FINITE INCANTARTEM!" and it was over. She ran over and checked Draco and Harry over as Madam Pomphry came up to her helping her.

Severus came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just, I'm just a bit shaky but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, what about…?"

"Severus I am fine, let's worry about Dr…" Suddenly her world started spinning.

"Hermione!" Minerva called as Severus barely caught her before she hit the ground. "Is she alright?"

"I hope so." He led the group up to the castle leading to the infirmary. "Albus Minerva, contact Bella and Narcissa." Albus did what he was instructed to do.

"Severus, she's going to be alright, it was just a fainting spell; they happen all the time under stress."

"It's not just her I am worried about Mom, she's pregnant." He didn't even realize he said it until she squealed.

"A baby really, how far along?"

"Yes a baby, about three months now, now keep it quiet, we haven't even told her parents, we were going to wait until the dinner this weekend."

The two sat in silence for a while as they waited for the other five. They soon arrived and Poppy went over the vitals with the family.

"Hermione is going to be fine, just a fainting spell, although I wonder what caused it with her in her condition, she ate plenty this morning and she has seemed overly happy over the past few weeks."

"So the baby…"

"Is going to be just fine Severus, don't worry so much, she is going to be fine. However, until I can…"

"Wait a baby?"

"Yes Bella we are expecting again, we were going to tell you this weekend but obviously this is going to change."

"Oh Severus, my babies are expecting," Bella said close to tears.

"Belle, are you crying?" Narcissa jokingly asked.

"No Cissy shut up." The group laughed mildly at the joke but Severus soon turned back to Poppy.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I am going to suggest bed rest for at least two weeks, no strenuous work; that means no teaching, and no grading. She needs to eat properly and take these vitamin potions every day and I will check up on her once a week, assuming that her progress is going well."

"That's bull."

"Hermione?" Severus quickly went to her and grabbed a hand, "Love are you ok?"

"That's crap; I can't be on bed rest I have too much to do."

"Sorry dear but let's think about the baby for a little while, I might take you off of it early if you are doing fine. Don't argue with me young lady or I will add time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl, I will leave you with your family." She left and the family acted all excited about the baby, thinking of what to name it, what to do about a nanny, and what do to about the baby shower and the living arrangements. Hermione couldn't remember being so happy.


	34. Under the Covers

Chapter 34: Under the Covers

Hermione had been released from the hospital two days later and had been relocated to her and her husband's chambers where her mother and aunt looked after her. The boys visited occasionally but it was only twice a week. Hermione was doing fine and the baby was growing wonderfully but Poppy thought it best to stay on a month's worth of bed rest. The rest of her family stopped in from time to time bringing her new books and sweets that she loved, but she obeyed Poppy's orders hoping to get back into the classroom soon.

However, Hermione wasn't always so positive; she recalled that when she was first told that she still needed bed rest for a month:

_Flashback:_

_Poppy had just left the couple to talk about the situation._

"_Hermione this is for the best interest of the baby."_

"_I know that but this is getting ridiculous, am I not a good enough mother?"_

"_Hermione you are going to be a fine mother, give yourself some credit…"_

"_No this is payment for my parents giving me up at birth, this is Karma coming and kicking the Lestrange household name in the ass because of something was out of my control!"_

"_Hermione…"_

"_No Severus don't say it, this is my fault I am going to be an unfit mother!"_

"_Hermione..."_

"_Get out!"_

"_But…"_

"_NO GO!" Severus had learned that it was best not o piss off a pregnant woman from the house of Black, so he left and stayed with his parents for a while until she cooled off. _

_Hermione cried for days on end before her mother came in and lectured her ear off about how her behavior was getting ridiculous. _

"_But mother…"_

"_No I am over this pity Hermione crap that you are pulling. This isn't karma this is LIFE! You are going to be a wonderful mother you just have to embrace yourself and accept the things you cannot change, you are an exceptionally bright witch Hermione, let your husband help you don't push him away."_

"_But…"_

"_NO, Hermione if I hear of you doubting yourself again I will personally come here and beat the living day lights out of you!"_

Hermione shut her mouth after that and allowed Severus to come back, Minerva and Albus accompanied him every day when checking in on her. She had grown out of her depression gradually but she was finally excepting of all that had happened. So she was able to return when the month was over and help Minerva in the classroom. She was a lot kinder to her students but still very strict, she found that her heart was in the classroom, she loved to learn and helping others understand. Harry and Ron came up to her more often than not and during their off periods they would catch up and laugh about the silly things about life.

One day in particular Harry asked, "Hermione, you're not due for another four months correct?"

"Yes."

"If the battle is anywhere between here and then I don't want you on the field."

"But Harry, we have been planning this battle for seven years…"

"No Hermione, I have already talked to Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore and they agree."

"Oh so now you are going behind my back to my family to keep me from helping."

"No Hermione it's just too risky."

"I am a death eater too Harry, HE expects me to fight, to lead you to him."

"Oh really Mione, he told you this?" Ron asked frustrated with her inability to budge on the topic.

"No but it was hidden in my vows and I will not become a target afterward, and I'll be damned if I am going to let all of you keep me from this."

"We love you Mione, and we just want you to go to full term this time, to experience mother hood without the fear of him."

"Harry, Ron, I appreciate your concern but I don't wish to have this conversation again, you are both dismissed." That last word let them know that she was back in teacher mode and not to be messed with.

"Yes Professor." The both left the office without another word. Little did they know that the war was just around the corner.

Now the end of April, Hermione and Severus were summoned to a very important meeting. The Dark Lord summoned those of importance and had them prepare themselves.

"My loyal followers, the time has come, when a new month rises, we will go after Hogwarts in all of her glory and take that old fool and his pawn down!" A wave of cheers fallowed this. "Hermione and Severus, you are to say nothing to that old coot."

"Yes My Lord."

"Good, Madam Snape, I still expect you to fight, despite the conditions."

"Yes my lord."

"Good you will be summoned on the day I am ready." And they all left.

Of course this lead to the current situation in Albus's office.

"Hermione, you can't be serious. Think about the baby."

"I am thinking about the baby!"

"Obviously not, you are doing this for selfish reasons."

"Oh you mean like you weren't doing something selfish when you three talked to Harry behind my back and then used him to tell me? That was real rich dear husband; I am so glad that our binding means nothing to you. I am doing this," She didn't even wait for a reply she stood and quickly walked out of the office.

"Don't take it to heart Severus, Pregnancy hormones are the devil's work." Albus said.

"No Albus she's right, it was wrong of us to say something to Potter before confronting her, we should have talked to her first."

"I agree with him Albus, I think this is more than hormones, I think this is deep hurt and it is escalated because of her condition."

"I will handle this, if she insists on fighting then we will protect her and the baby as much as possible." He bid his parents goodnight and fallowed his wife out the door. He made it to their chambers without a problem and he found her already in bed. "Hermione?"

"I am not discussing this anymore Severus."

"I don't expect you to; I just wanted to apologize for my going behind your back and using Potter to tell you. You are my wife and I love you with all of my heart, I don't want to hurt you. I am worried about you and the Baby, this is a big deal Hermione, and I am terrified to lose you!" His voice had moved to a pleading tone and she registered the seriousness of the situation.

"Severus, I love you and I am sorry for the way I reacted, it was in the best interest in our family, I just, I hate feeling so helpless and dainty." She felt tears run down her face and onto her pillow, "I just got off of bed rest Love and I get this sprung on me…"

Severus moved to the bed and pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried, "I am not ready for this war, and this is too much."

"I know Hermione, I know." He held her as she cried, kidding her and giving her loving endearments until she fell asleep. Everything he was living for was under these covers.


	35. Back in the Game

Chapter 35: Back in the Game

Hermione had recovered from her melt down and started back up the week in the classroom, she and Severus waited anxiously for word of the battle and she got bigger as her pregnancy progressed. Finally June was upon them and they hadn't been summoned so they called Bella and Lucius who said they had the same problem. Hermione expressed her concerns to Albus and he said that they should just wait; He knew that Harry wanted a go at him but now all of their theories were thrown apart because they thought that he would attack prior to his graduation so that he was easier to get to, but sadly they had been wrong. July 31st arrived with Hermione in her final months of her Pregnancy with the battle weighing heavily on her mind. This particular night in July, the Wealsey home had been invaded and Molly, Arthur and their family along with Harry almost didn't get out in time, they all apperated to Hogwarts grounds where they ran up to the headmaster's office informing him of the events that transpired; Moody, Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance's family and families of those in Dumbledore's Army had been attacked and all sought refuge in Hogwarts.

"We were lucky to get out," George said.

"Yeah how did he know he was at home with us?" Fred asked

"its obvious isn't' it?" Ginny asked, "Harry has been with us for seven years, why would this year be any different."

"I don't understand Albus, why attack us, he knows that we will go down fighting and not give up Harry's location."

"I don't know Kingsley; this is something we will have to talk about and…"

"He is trapping you all." Came Hermione's voice from the corner, no one had noticed her.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Think about it Ron, every single one of us has a deep emotional tie to the Great Harry Potter, he wants to torture harry. I agree with Gin, I don't think he knew where Harry was, he just wants him to think that all of your deaths is his fault, therefore drawing him out of hiding." She moved over and took a chair, now looking very pregnant, "Now this is all starting to make since."

"What is MIone?"

"He said that the battle would be when a new month dawned, Harry your and Neville's birthday is on the last day in July, he is going to finish what started seventeen years ago today, tomorrow."

"Hermione this is quite a conclu…" Severus clamped his arm as Hermione reached up to her burning chest. "Albus we are being summoned." He transfigured his cloak into suitable attire as well as Hermione's before helping her off of her seat.

"And so it begins," she said as he took her out via portkey.

"My loyal followers welcome, this evening at the stroke of midnight will begin a day full of blood and pain, today I will kill the great Harry Potter." He sneered.

"My lord, I have a suggestion," Hermione said.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Her mother hissed.

"Madam Snape this isn't the time to guess."

"Sir I can hand deliver Potter to you, something no one else in this room can do."

"I fail to see how but please enlighten us."

"Sir, the old fool trusts me to take care of Potter during the war; therefore he will not hesitate to leave him in my care. Let those fit enough to fight take the first flanks of the Order and their followers and then when you feel that you can enter the school without a problem, you summon me and I will lead Potter right to you."

Voldemort thought about this for a moment, "This plan could work, Lucius!" the blonde knelt in front of the snake, "You are to lead the first flanks of death eaters right to the gate, fight and distract them let them lead you into the great hall, you will have the greatest advantage there. Hermione you are to return to the school, Severus, you are to stay, and go tell Dumbledore that you are to protect Harry since you are not fit for battle."

"Yes my lord."

"Good now I will allow you to go." She bowed and without a second thought, she apparated outside the gates and went straight for the office where she knew the order was hiding out. She burst through the door.

"Headmaster, you have fifteen minutes to strategically place the order at the two entrances of the school and leave Harry in this office alone with me." She quickly and breathlessly explained the plan to them and they all rushed off to their positions and they sat and waited until a large thunder rolled throughout the school.


	36. The Final Battle

Chapter 36: The final Battle

Hermione sat drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, shifting her position every once in a while because her back would start to hurt, they had after all been sitting there for an hour.

"Hermione, I am sorry."

"About what?"

"About you having to be part of this, you are pregnant and should have anything to do with this."

She reached over and took his hand, "this is completely my choice, my husband can be angry at me later, but I chose this, and I will stand by you until the end." Suddenly her necklace began to glow and heat up. "It's time to go Harry, are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready, kinda." The two laughed at the little joke and made their way down to the great hall. Hermione stunned random deatheaters to put on her 'front' that she was protecting Harry, they entered the hall to see many mini duels going on she lead him up through the groups up to him and just before they arrived she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

She nodded slightly at the dark lord and then she pulled away from Harry and drew her wand, pointing it at the base of his skull, "Oops sorry Potter."

"Hermione… I thought we were friends."

"Oh we were, I just found a different way to get what I want out of the world."

"And what's that?"

"Power, fame, and to clear my family name, we are not after all in sane."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well looks like I did, ha-ha"

"You see Potter, Hermione is a smart girl and knew what side would win and chose her loyalties wisely."

Hermione smirked and withdrew her wand, taking five or six steps back, her eyes never leaving Harry's dark head. She prayed that he was really ready for this.

"So Potter are you ready to die?"

"Haven't we been here before, I am not going to give into you so easily, because unlike you, I have something worth living for."

"Oh potter, tsk tisk, you should know better by now then to say such rubbish, you best friend just betrayed you."

"She isn't important, I am ready to duel you Voldemort, so bring it on."

"Crucio," Harry easily deflected it and they started throwing curses at each other, the group stopped throwing curses and they stopped to watch. Harry had phenomenal dueling skills and held his ground as the murderer took no mercy. Voldemort paused smirking, "Very well Potter, you don't want to give into destiny, then let us continue."

"For another hour? No thank you," Harry said his voice dripping with hate, "This ends now."

"Very well, Avada K…"

"NOW!" Every Dumbledore's Army member drew their wands and knocked out thirty death eaters before half turned their wand inward and forming a circle around Harry and Voldemort. The circle had Voldemort in the middle and five people standing two steps out from the others forming a pentagram; Severus stood directly behind Voldemort as the point of the pentagram, Albus stood to his left, Minerva stood to his right, Hermione stood behind Harry's left side and Ron stood to his right. A round of Aurors came in to help the rest of Dumbledore's army remaining take care of the remaining death eaters.

The circle started chanting an old Latin text "Spes increbresco in Obscurum, Diligo servo amicitia quod prosapia, obscurum mos non take nos, obscurum mos non take nos." Over and over again, until the Dark Lord fell to his knees.

"Congratulations Madam Snape, you managed to fool me, too bad that you baby won't live to see it, he lifted his wand pointing at her directly into the chest, the circle pause what they were doing staring in fear of what he would do.

"Keep Chanting Dammit, he is full of empty threats." She said continuing her chanting.

"Cruci…."

"No Voldemort, they are right, enough, you are full of nothing but empty threats and I feel sorry that your followers follow you out of fear and not loyalty." Voldemort looked up at the little boy that he had tried to kill, "Good bye darkness, Avada Kadavra!" there was a bright green flash and when it dissipated, there lay a crumple body. The circle broke just as Hermione went down screaming, Severus and the others ran over to her.

"Hermione what is it." Severus asked.

"I'm in labor!"

"NOW?"

"No in two weeks you idiot, yes now, my water broke during the battle!"

"Dammit Hermione..."

"Severus no is not the time," Albus said.

"Come on we need to get her to the hospital." Minerva said. Severus scooped up his young wife with the entire group and Malfoy family in tow. He laid her on a bed and one of Poppy's assistance came over to check on her. The young girl left and sent Poppy over, Poppy got her ready for delivery.

"Those of you who are not part of the married couple are to go wait outside." No one dared argue with the mediwitch and all left the hospital wing.

"Where's my mother?"

"Hermione you should focus on the baby."

"NO Severus, where is she?" Severus looked away grabbing her hand. "She died didn't she?"

"Hermione…"

"Never mind just get Minerva in here dammit!" Severus quickly stood and got his mother.

"Hermione you have to push."

"Wait for Minerva and Severus," as soon as she spoke the words, they entered.

"Ok," she sighed as Minerva and Severus grabbed hands.

"Push Hermione," Poppy said.

The party had been waiting for four hours without word of Hermione's condition.

"There is something wrong," Harry said.

"Oh nonsense, I was in labor with all of my children for at least six hours each," Molly said knitting.

"No I think Harry's right, she is a month early." Albus said.

"I am sure everything…" Molly started.

"AAAAHHHHH, Severus I am going to kill you!"

"No I think Molly's right, she's fine." Remus chuckled.

Another hour went by before Minerva came out sweating; smiling larger than any had seen her except Albus.

"What news Love?"

"Oh Albus, she gave birth to a beautiful healthy Baby girl, 51.2 centimeters and 3462 grams." The group cheered and gave each other rounds of hugs and smiles, "She wishes to see all of you, now, she gave Poppy quite an earful about her family being here."

The group quietly filed in to the wing as Poppy bustled about healing those that she could and sending the more serious injuries to St. Margos. They all rounded Hermione's bed and aww'd at the sight of the little pink bundle, the baby had dark hair and light brown eyes with an olive tone which was a tad pink from the birth.

"She is beautiful," Ginny said looking at the baby's face over Hermione's shoulder.

"Just like her mother," Severus said kissing Hermione's hair.

"So what are you going to name her?" Narcissa asked.

"Actually I was thinking of naming her Elaine Minerva-Belle After her grandmothers." She looked at Severus.

"Welcome to the world Elaine Minerva-Belle Snape, Minerva would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Minerva nodded as everyone gave their welcome to the little bundle of joy.

"Potter, and Miss Weasley, we would like you two to be her godparents," Severus said.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Gin, who else would I ask?" Hermione said tiredly

"I would be honored sir," Harry said.

"Me too."

"Would you like to hold your god daughter Miss. Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"Yes ma'am." Harry took the bundle from Minerva and as Ginny on a nearby chair as Harry handed the baby off and stood over her watching the little one sleep.

Hermione watched with a small smile on her lips, "I'm sorry that Mother won't be here to watch her first grandbaby grow up." She brushed a few stray tears that leaked from her eyes.

"Oh baby," Narcissa walked over to Hermione and took her hand, "Your mother fought for what she believed in and as long as you are safe and happy, I know that she will be smiling upon this little girl."

"You really think so Aunt Cissy?"

"I know so," She kissed the girls forehead and moved to take her great niece. For another hour, the baby was passed around her family as everyone fawned over her. Afterward Poppy came over and shooed out everyone but her god parents and grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa claimed to have arrangements to make and they left with Draco in tow.

"It seems like this little one knew when she was ready," Ginny said glancing over at the basinet now next to Hermione's bed.

"It seems that way; she will now be a symbol of light for us all." Harry said, "I don't think I could have asked for a better first day of freedom."

"Me too," Hermione leaned into her husband and fell asleep; the family stayed a while longer and then left the family in peace. The world was finally happy and they all had something to be proud of.

A/N: Latin translation: Hope prevails in the Darkness, Love protects friends and family, darkness will not take us, darkness will not take us.


	37. Saddness

Chapter 37: Sadness

Hermione was released from the hospital two days later and she and Elaine had moved into her and Severus' quarters where the Castle magically accommodated the little baby with a nursery filled with toys and a crib and rocker set. That's where they spent their time as a family for ten days until they got their notification of all of the funerals, thankfully most of them were going to be having one mass funeral instead of having thirty different memorials, Hermione wasn't sure she could handle that. Dumbledore sent one more letter two days before the funerals to confirm who was when

_Dear Severus and Hermione,_

_Sorry to bother you again but it is pertinent that I give you final information on the funerals; we do have some minor details:_

_**Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange Cho Chang **_

_**Fred and Percy Weasley**_

_**Collin and Dennis Creevey Mike and Annie Bones**_

_**Vincint Crabbe Jr. Patricia Pince**_

_**Gregory Goyle Jr. Hannah and Maddie Abbott**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt Katie and Mark Belle**_

_**Alastor Moody Padame Patil**_

_**Xephonias Lovegood Michel Corner**_

_**Rolanda Hooch Seamas Finnigan**_

_**Pansy Partison Lee Jordan**_

_**Justin McFlinchey Alicia Spinnet**_

_**Marcus Flint Connor Shames**_

_**Briavious Ollivander Melony Shanders**_

_**Daylynn Shamn Corbin James**_

_All those that have passed that are not on this list have decided that they would rather have a private memorial, I am sorry that this has to happen now; I hope my granddaughter is well._

_Albus._

Hermione sighed as she put down the letter, "I can't believe that we lost so many, at such a young age it's heart breaking."

"I agree, Braivious and I were close in school, I hope Oliver is taking it well enough."

"How was he related to Mr. Olivander?"

"He was his son."

"Oh My… No parent should have to bury a child."

"I agree," He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest, letting the sound of his heart sooth her into relaxation.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her when Elaine started crying.

"Wonderful," Hermione groaned.

"Let me get her, you relax."

"Thank you love."

The day of the mass Memorial came into view and in all honesty, no one was ready for it. Hermione met Albus and Minerva in the Entrance with Elaine in her first nice dress.

"Where is Severus dear?"

"I don't know Minerva, he said he was going to go with a walk and then he was going to meet us here."

"I hope he's alright."

"Me, two, burying a friend isn't easy." The family stood and waited for him to join them and then they decided that they had waited long enough, Harry and Ron, had saved the five seats next to them in the first row with the Malfoys. Hermione hugged her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin before taking her seat with the baby. Five minutes before the memorial started, Severus came into the room and sat next to his wife taking her hand in his.

"Love are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I am worried more about you."

"Severus, we are all mourning a loss right now, don't worry about me so much, Elaine is here we are all fine." She squeezed his hand and when she slacked it slightly, he brought it up to her lips and kissed it. She smiled at him and then Albus stood to start the ceremony.

"Welcome, family and friends to the Ceremony of all those that we have lost in the final battle. Today we honor__Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, Cho Chang , Fred and Percy Weasley, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Mike and Annie Bones, Vincint Crabbe Jr., Patricia Pince, Gregory Goyle Jr., Hannah and Maddie Abbott, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Katie and Mark Belle, Alastor Moody, Padame Patil, Xephonias Lovegood, Michel Corner, Rolanda Hooch, Seamas Finnigan, Pansy Partison, Lee Jordan, Justin McFlinchey, Alicia Spinnet, Marcus Flint, Connor Shames, Briavious Ollivander, Melony Shanders, Daylynn Shamn, and Corbin James. These were brave people who fought for everything we stand for now, family and friends have asked that after the families give their speeches, if others would stand and share their favorite moments with those no longer with us, so will the family of Hannah and Maddie Abbott please come up."

Albus retook his seat next to Minerva on the other side of the aisle as Peter and Abigail Abbot stood up for their daughters that tragically lost their lives. Next was Katie and Mark Belle's two brothers Matthew and Kodie, Mike and Annie Bones's daughter Susan stood for them, Cho Chang had her single mother, Suri, Michel Corner was represented by his only brother James, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyal were represented by Draco, Collin and Dennis had their parents Jane and John, Seamas Finnigan was represented by his little brother Daniel and his parents Corner and Maddyline, Marcus Flint was represented by his sister Candice, Rolanda Hooch was remembered by the staff and her two year old daughter Candy. Corbin James was represented by Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron due to his entire family being whipped out a year prior, Lee Jordan was represented by George Weasley since his family disowned him for fighting, Patirica Pince was represented by her apprentices Shacklebolt and Moody were represented by Minerva and ALbus, Padma was represented by her sister Pavarti, Mr. Lovegood had a few words said by Luna, Justin McFlinchy and Connor Shames were represented by their head of house, Professor Sprout, Alicia was represented by Angelina Johnson, Briavious Olliivander was represented by his father and Severus, Meloney Shander was represented by Her sister, Lauren and Daylynn was spoken for by her brother, Kevin. Each family member had kind things to say, about their individual's hopes and dreams, what they expected out of the war, etcetera.

For Hermione, there were two sets of family that were the hardest, Fred and Percy, and her parents. Fred and Percy came after Hooch and Molly couldn't even speak at the loss of her sons, George had to take over holding Ginny's hand. Hermione stood up with her Aunt and Uncle after professor Sprout was done talking about Justin and Connor.

"Most of you think my sister was dark and evil and most of you would be right. She was loving and cared a lot about her family and fought to make them proud of her every day, however, she didn't truly loose her mind until she gave up her daughter. After gaining her back, she had a whole new spark to her, she was smiling again. Not a day went by that she didn't have remorse for what she had done to Alice and Frank Longbottom, when she returned; I remember her crying herself to sleep every night. My sister was demented and hurtful at times but she still had a heart." Narcissa had to stop speaking for a while and looked down at her feet, Hermione took over from there.

"My aunt is right, my mother had her fits but I remember when I first came home, anything I needed, she helped me. My mother loved me I have no doubts, so did my father, we were only a family again for a year but we were still a family that stood up for each other. My mother wasn't all that loyal to the Dark Lord or she wouldn't have had me marry my husband who had his loyalties to the light, she even told me so," She smiled slightly before continuing, "My father put everything concerning my mother and I first, friends second and the war last, I think I'm going to miss his hugs the most. I think the hardest part about today…"She paused and got her tears under control, they wouldn't stop running but she felt a small hand on her upper back so she looked up at the congregation and brokenly said, "The hardest part about…today is…is that my parents lost their lives at such a young age, and they are going to miss their granddaughter growing up, everything that she will do. I don't care how many of you actually like my parents or if you wanted them to die, they were good people till the end, and they will be missed." Her face now stained with the tears running down her cheeks she grabbed her aunt's hand and walked down the steps to her husband and child. However, she was stalled in getting there; Neville Longbottom came up and hugged her deeply and she returned it.

He repeated over and over how sorry he was that she lost her parents, how sorry he was that she was going through this. she lost it and cried on his shoulder for a moment before she retook her seat next to Severus, To her surprise, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Susan sat at her feet each had a hand on her for support; Ginny and Susan held her hands, Ron and Neville had theirs on her knees, Luna sat by Ginny and had a hand on her forearm and harry had his hand on her feet as he was sitting in front of her leaning against her legs. Each mourned their loss and comforted each other. The groups stood up and spoke of the lost in positive light, a lot of Dumbledore's Army stood and recalled practices and fooling Umbridge, Ginny spoke highly of how her brothers pranked Filch into eating one of their candies and he had puss bubbles all over his face ticking off Umbridge. Severus stood and spoke of Bella and Rudolphus, Minerva spoke of Bella, the Bones, and the other lost Gryffindors and the lost staff. A few others stood and spoke and then Albus gave the closing statement and everyone stood and hugged each other.

Hermione stood and took Elaine from Severus and held her close she leaned into him as he pulled her to his side. All of her friends and family came over and talked with her and Severus, mostly of how she was holding up, no matter how many times she tried to ask someone else how they were, it always was pointed back to the new mother. Molly hugged her twice without crushing the baby; others gave her comforting pats and smiles.

"So Madam Snape, how are you going to handle the New Year with a new born baby?" George asked holding up a fake microphone, "The friends want to know, make sure that you don't need a nanny."

Hermione laughed for the first time that day, "Well Mr. Weasley, I must say that it won't be easy but we are working it out as we go."

"We hear rumors of a nanny."

"Well yes I have asked Ginny if on her off periods she will help but we will be using mostly house elves and her grandparents." George's face was amazing so once again she laughed.

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Um, duh we are friends," She passed Elaine to her godmother and George pulled her into a tight hug and he started to cry, she knew the loss of his twin was going to be extremely difficult, and he was trying to be strong for his family. "You know, this room seems a bit crowded, shall we go to our rooms?" She looked at Severus for an answer, he nodded. She helped George settle before they moved apart, and then she took her husband's hand and they walked down to the dungeons. Thankfully there wasn't too much damage to the school during the war so they didn't have to take a detour. She got to the portrait the hid their rooms and she spoke the password, "Elaine."

The portrait opened and the family stepped in and Severus made to go make tea just as Elaine became fussy. Hermione took the baby to the nursery and closed the door, She let her tears fall as she held her adorable daughter, she grabbed a blanket and then move to the rocker; she sat down and rocked her daughter into a calm state.

"Where's Hermione?" Severus asked.

"She just took Elaine to the nursery, I think she's feeding." Minerva said.

"Oh," He set down the tea telling everyone to help themselves to anything they needed and then he went to the nursery door. He cracked it open and heard her humming a soft song, which he recognized from her singing it a year ago.

_La da da  
Da da da da_

And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine

You're all I need  
My love, my valentine

"You are my life little angel, you and daddy are my light in the darkness, I love you."

Severus slowly approached the rocker and knelt down beside her. For the first time since he first laid eyes on her he noticed that she had been crying. He gently whipped away the tears and looked at the sleeping baby, "you are a wonderful mother."

"Barely."

"No Hermione, your mother would be proud of you, I know she is smiling over you know."

Hermione silently cried as she watched her baby sleep, "I suppose I should lay her down."

"Yes, come on, the family is waiting for you," He looked at her and said, "Separate we are weak and vulnerable Hermione, together, we will be able to heal."

Hermione nodded and laid the baby in the crib and then she went with her husband to join her family and friends.


	38. Rebuilding and Hope

Chapter 38: Rebuilding and Hope

Nine months had passed since the Elaine's birth and the funerals, Hermione didn't know how to cope, she went back to teaching, Harry and Ron went on to Auror school, The Weasleys rebuilt their home and opened their doors to those that needed, like the Malfoys, it until they all got on their feet, Luna and Ginny were still in school, George was slowly moving on without his brother and Severus, Minerva and ALbus loved having weekly family dinners alone without any students. Hermione couldn't ask for better friends.

However, all that normalcy that they had all been experiencing was about to change, Hermione was once again pregnant, she didn't know how to feel about this, having kids that were just about nineteen months apart but after she told Severus, she became more confident in the idea. She grew largely early on and then discovered that she was pregnant with twins, Molly was so ecstatic. Harry and Ron came for visiting weekends to spend time with little Elaine and her mother. Hermione continued to teach alongside Minerva until her eighth month in which Poppy once again put her on bed rest. Hermione didn't like the idea but was soon grateful because two weeks into her eighth month, she went into labor. She gave birth to two wonderful looking children, one boy and one girl, Savannah and Jackson both with dark hair and dark eyes.

Three months after the children were born, school was out, Ginny and Luna graduated and summer started off marvelously. However since the twins were quite a handful, Hermione didn't notice that the school was deserted ninety percent of the time and she was alone. That is until three weeks later; Severus came up to her in bed, and blindfolded her.

"I have a surprise for you my lovely wife."

"Oh yes, and what surprise would that be, I am not getting pregnant for a while."

"No this is better than having children; it doesn't cause nearly as much pain."

"Oh goody." Hermione said sarcastically giggling at her husband joke. "So what is this surprise?"

"Hang on one moment," He turned and talked to someone else in the room, "Go ahead and grab them, just take care not to wake them." He turned back to her, "If I told you what I was planning, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it?"

"I suppose," Hermione laughed.

Severus helped her out of bed and started walking her out of the castle, "Wait, what about the kids?

"Don't worry; the most trusting people have them."

He led her to the apperation point and Hermione felt her world spin and then when she felt the ground underneath her again, Hermione felt Severus continue to lead her up a slight hill.

"Severus where are we?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"I don't like this surprise so far."

"Oh I think that you will change your mind once we get there."

"Severus…"

"Hermione shut up and trust me."

"Yes professor."

"Cheeky witch."

"Thank you." The couple laughed and then once they reached the top of the hill, they stopped.

"Ok, ready."

"Since you came to bed love."

"Ok, 1…2…3." He removed the blindfold as he counted and when he reached three, the blindfold was off and she was stunned speechless.

When she found her voice she whispered, "Severus…"

"I thought that since we now have three wonderful children to raise, it would be easier if we had a place to call 'home,' even if it's only for the summer and breaks." In front of the couple was a wonderful white three story mansion with light blue trimmings, a wraparound porch, a light wooden door and a balcony.

"Severus, how did you…"

"Well thanks to Ginny who remembered that the two of you drew your dream houses and all of your friends and family, and magic of course, we were able to build this house fast so that you could spend the summer in it." He looked at her, "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes."

The mansion had a sitting room with an extravagant fireplace and light beige sitting set, kitchen with light wood cabinets, a matching table and beige granet counters, study with dark brown furniture, half a bathroom, and a large entrance hall with black and white checkered tiles on the floor on the first floor, a lab (in the basement of course), a library and three bedroom and bathroom sets on the second floor and extra bedrooms on the third floor along with another study/library and a play room for the children. The entire house, minus the kitchen, bathrooms and the lab had bamboo flooring, the bathrooms had a white and grey tile patter and the lab had a simple concrete floor.

"I figured that you could add the more homey couches like the paint and pictures, and anything else that your heart desires." Hermione turned and hugged him and kissed him passionately in thank you. He grabbed her hand and said, "There is one more thing that I want to show you."

"Oh?"

Severus smiled as he led her around to the front door and out onto the porch, he pointed out the swinging seats that he put in, he led her around the house and pointed out bits and pieces of the land, like a barn already filled with horses as they walked and when they reached the back, about fifty voices said, "SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME!"

"Oh my goodness," Hermione smiled at all of her friends and family that had gathered to welcome her home. She greeted everyone and thanked them; her children were all awake now and giggling with their godparents. Everyone was so happy for the young couple and some helped them move their stuff in the next day.

As for the decorating, Hermione decorated her and Severus's bedroom in dark green and grey. With a dark wooden four poster bed and dresser set. Their bathroom was in a paler green and browns.

Elaine's room was in lilac and light browns, and her bed was currently a crib but Hermione planned on having a four poster canopy bed for her when she was old enough, Her bathroom was done in a darker purple but not too dark.

The twin's room, which would eventually be separate, was light blue with white beds and bed set. Their bathroom, which Hermione didn't plan on them using except for bathing for quite a while was in an almost white blue and dark blue towels.

Each guest room had a different color, colors consisted of yellow, red, teal, purple, pink, brown, green, rose, and lily white. Each room had a matching bed set and a slightly darker color bathroom along with some sort of plant in their rooms, like roses, daisies, tulips, etc. Each room had some form of a rug in it matching the theme and the hall way had a simple beige rug running the length of the hall.

The playroom was the last thing to be decorated, Hermione painted it so that it looked like the outdoor yard with magical horse paintings running around the room and grass, flowers and trees that randomly blew in the wind.

Minerva and Albus, along with random friends and family joined them for dinner every once in a while and had fun enjoying life for once without fear. All together it was a marvelous home for a wonderful family.


	39. The End

Epilogue

Hermione and Severus had moved into their house for the summers and all the breaks where Albus and Minerva would join them for a few weeks. Elaine grew into the spitting image of her mother except for the hair, and helped her mother with her younger siblings; the twins were devious troublemakers, although not as bad as the Weasley boys. They had grown into their own differences; Savanna had Thick curly hair, like Elaine, and also grew into a spitting image of her mother, and Jackson had thick straight hair and more of his father's looks, minus the nose. Hermione and Severus had three more children before they decided they had had enough. Patricia Grace was born two years after the twins, and she looked just like Elaine except she had blue eyes to go with her dark hair and lighter complexion. Rachel Lillian was born two days after Elaine's sixth birthday, she was the odd child out of all of them sad to say, and she had red hair like Hermione's great uncle Abraxus Black, and green eyes. Samantha, the youngest of the all the Snape children was born in 2005 with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Each took on their parents love for Transfiguration and potions, Elaine, Jackson and Patricia Grace were sorted into Slytherin, Savanna was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Rachel and Samantha were sorted into Gryffindor.

Hermione and Severus both continued to teach until Severus was promoted to Headmaster after Minerva and Albus both retired, and Hermione took Deputy Headmistress. Severus Retired after one hundred years of teaching, taking twenty of those as headmaster, and sadly died two years later, Hermione taught for another fifty eight years and continued to teach until her husband's retirement in which she became the headmistress for many more years. She left this world twenty years after Severus and got to see her great grand babies enter this world.

Minerva and Albus retired in the same year of 2009, the year the twins would enter Hogwarts. Therefore, they were there to see all of their grandbabies off to school and take lots of pictures since both of their parents were at the school. Both died peacefully in their sleep in the year 2025. Everyone was saddened by their deaths but everyone was grateful that they went together and could see all of their grand children off to school.

Ron married Lavender and had three children, China, Rose and Kelly, China was good friends with the twins, Rose was close to Rachel and Kelly was a year younger then Samantha. Harry married Ginny and had five kids, Hermione Molly, Sirius James, Remus Connor, Hannah Destiny and Alyssa Jordan. Hannah and Destiny were in the same year as Kelly but were close to Samantha, Remus was close to Rachel and would actually end up marrying her a year after graduation. Sirius was close to Patricia and her friends in Slytherin, and Hermione took after her name sake and was a total book worm but was close to China and the Twins. Draco would marry Delilah, a girl a year younger than himself and have two children, Colina and Abraxus, both children avoided their cousins at all cost while at school but at home they were all very close.

Neville and Luna would marry and have two children named after their parents and they would both work for the Daily Prophet.

Everyone lived their lives happily and couldn't ask for a better life after so much loss in the war.

A/N: thank you all so much for all the reviews; I hope it was all very enjoyable for you. Please review!


End file.
